Dreamer Colision
by zeroTT
Summary: Cuatro mundos se entrecruzan por un extraño fenomeno con el que deberan entrar en accion para detener una castastrofe.Es el primer fic que escribo.¡Capitulo 26 UP! Anuncio: ¡Votacion! ¡Leer final del capitulo 23!
1. Comienzo de la colision(prologo)

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo de la colisión.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños.(Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

-Zero..,Zero…-En su mente resonaba la voz de Iris.

Iris…-El hunter se despertaba de su capsula, cerro por un momento sus ojos.

Zero!-dijo el reploid que entraba en la habitación alertado.

Que sucede Axl-pregunto acercándose a su compañero.

Acabamos de recibir una alerta a las afueras del sector H-pausando un rato empezó a hablar de forma más entendible-No se sabe de qué se trata pero según la información todavía no hubo grandes disturbios.

Entiendo-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-vamos!

Mientras en otro universo.

Una joven acababa de levantarse, luego de cepillar su cabello se dirigió fuera de su habitación hacia el comedor .Allí se encontró con una de sus amigas que la esperaba.

Por fin despertaste Annelotte-dijo con una sonrisa Yuit-crei que tardarías más.

Tuve un sueño pesado debe ser porque no dormía hace dos días-Dijo Annelotte que iba a preparar su desayuno.

Apúrate las demás nos esperan-Dijo algo fastidiada la enana mientras se dirigía a la salida-te esperare afuera.

Está bien-suspirando dijo la joven-creo que tendré que desayunar ligero.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Sorami, Sakurai Tomoki se dirigía hacia la escuela(cabe mencionar que es otro universo).

Mientras que iba charlando con Sohara, cuando al llegar al instituto se encontró con Eishiro Sugata que andaba algo serio, (más que de costumbre).

Que sucede Sugata-sempai-Pregunto preocupada Sohara.

Tomoki despreocupado no presto mucha atención, Sugata los miro a los dos y dándose media vuelta dijo-Acompáñenme tengo que mostrarles algo.

Mientras en un mundo lejano, Se encontraban reunidos en Grecia los caballeros de Athena.

Para que nos has llamado Athena-pregunto el caballero de la constelación del cisne.

Eso mismo quisiera saber Saori-Dijo Seiya de Pegaso.

Los he reunido porque siento que algo malo está pasando-dijo tranquila y pausadamente- Además he enviado a unos caballeros de plata a investigar.

En ese momento entro un caballero de plata-¡Señora Athena es algo increíble!-dijo de forma exaltada.

Que sucedió-pregunto Saori levantándose sorprendida.

Un…Agujero-recobrando el aliento siguió-Al parecer un gran hoyo se está tragando a la tierra.

Todos en la habitación quedaron atónitos.

Entonces debemos detenerlo-rompió el silencio Seiya.

Ni siquiera sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos-Dijo el caballero de Andrómeda.

Pero debe haber una solución a este problema-dijo Shiryu cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, pensativo.

Lamentablemente-comenzó a decir Athena mientras miraba a los caballeros con ojos desilusionados-solo nos queda esperar.

Los caballeros asintieron con el mismo gesto en sus caras.

**Fin.**

**Es mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado dejen su opinión.**


	2. Encuentro

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños.(Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

En el instituto Sugata entro en el salón del club seguido por Tomoki y compañía. Abriendo su laptop comenzó a explicarles lo que pasaba-Como verán esta especie de vórtice está absorbiendo a la Tierra.

Y que haremos Sugata-sempai –pregunto Sohara mirando sorprendida a Sugata.

Pero Tomoki, en cambio solo se lamentaba-¿Porque nunca puedo estar un día tranquilo?.

No lo sé-respondió a la pregunta de Sohara mirando hacia la ventana y lo que parecía ser una tormenta que se aproximaba.

En ese momento entraron Nymph e Ikaros a la habitación-¿Que sucede?-dijo Nymph al notar la cara de Sohara y Sugata.

Luego de explicarle Sugata le dijo-Nymph necesito que con Ikaros vallan a revisar la zona-Luego acomodándose sus lentes siguió-Analícenla, necesito saber que se puede hacer.

Está bien-dijo seriamente Nymph-¿Dónde se encuentra esa anomalía?

Cerca de la playa en la parte más lejana del mar-respondió.

Vámonos Alpha-fue lo último que dijo y ambas salieron volando de la habitación.

En Gainos, las guerreras se reunieron en el castillo para tratar de pensar una solución al predicamento homónimo al de los otros dos mundos.

Y… ¿Que haremos Claudette?-pregunto Leina mirándola fijamente.

No lo sé Leina-cerro los y repitió-no lo sé.

En ese momento Annelotte las interrumpió-¿Tienen idea de quien hizo esto?

No, no sabemos todavía quién pudo haberlo cometido-respondió Leina a la joven-Tenemos sospechas de la Bruja del Pantano, pero no me convence-y comenzó a pensar por unos segundos.

Ymir todavía no ha vuelto-dijo a las dos Claudette-la envié a examinar la zona del fenómeno junto con el personal de inteligencia, cuando vuelva sabremos si hay solución al problema.

Mientras seguía la discusión entre otras guerreras.

En el santuario de Grecia los caballeros estaban sentados en las escalinatas del templo de Aries todos tenían rostros de preocupación y por sus mentes se juntaban varios pensamientos.

Mu estaba parado detrás de los cinco, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos.

Kiki trataba de animar en vano a los caballeros-Vamos muchachos Athena sabrá que hacer, pronto habrá una solución-pero nadie le respondió, seguían en el mismo estado, incluso Seiya que era el que siempre estaba esperanzado no decía una palabra.

Justo entonces llego allí un caballero de plata, tenía el cabello negro despeinado, ojos verdes , su físico mostraba que su edad no era mayor de los 15 años y llevaba su casco en la mano derecha.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto mirándolos e joven con una mirada desafiante-¿No van a intentar salvar a la Tierra?

¡¿Quién eres?!- pregunto Seiya parándose y mirándolo con furia.

Yo soy Lucas de Cuervo-dijo el misterioso muchacho mientras se acercaba más-Tranquilízate Pegaso no tengo intenciones de pelear y menos contigo.

Seiya que seguía mirándolo pero ahora con el rostro serio le pregunto-¿Qué haces aquí? no te había visto nunca.

Es que estuve mucho tiempo entrenando para conseguir mi armadura-le respondió el joven y siguió-vine porque Athena llamo a todos los caballeros y además fui uno de los que vio ese hoyo que se traga a la Tierra de a poco.

Los demás caballeros que estaba junto al Pegaso ya estaban parados mirando a Lucas.

Te conozco…-dijo Mu abriendo los ojos-por un tiempo fuiste discípulo de Shura, se decía que eras un prodigio y que poseías un poderoso cosmos.

-Si…-asintió el joven-lo de prodigio es algo de mas creo, vine a hablar con mi maestro.

-Entiendo, pasa- le dijo el caballero dorado.

El caballero se fue rápidamente a la décima casa, mientras que los caballeros de bronce lo miraban.

Luego de dos horas los caballeros de bronce decidieron ir a hablar con Athena.

Justo cuando se disponían a avanzar la tierra comenzó a vibrar.

¡¿Que sucede?!-exclamaron sorprendidos.

El hoyo debe de estar absorbiendo de forma más fuerte-dijo el caballero de Aries.

Athena había sentido esa vibración llamo a los caballeros y les dijo –Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo debemos ir hacia ese lugar.

En los otros planetas de los distintos universos habían tomado decisiones similares.

X-se escuchó la voz de Alia en el comunicador-esto podrá sonar extraño pero según esta teoría si ustedes atraviesan el portal antes de que comience a succionar grandes porciones se detendrá.

Enserio-respondió el hunter a la transmisión-entonces no nos queda de otra.

Rápidamente aviso esto a los otros 6 reploids .Quienes dudaron unos segundos.

X-dubitativo pregunto Zero-¿Estás seguro de que esa teoría se cierta?

Es nuestra única opción compañero- respondió y mirándolo continuo-Es eso o quedarse a ver como se termina el mundo.

Los hunters no dudaron y aceptaron.

En otros mundos también tuvieron ideas homónimas. Varios no creyeron que funcionaria .Pero si era para salvar el planeta no había más que decir y así se lanzaron.

Tomoki no lo dudes debemos ir-le decían sus compañeros .Pero él seguía negándose.

Pero entonces el muchacho tomo valor y junto a sus amigos se adentraron en ese vórtice.

Las sensaciones que sintieron al atravesarlo fueron indescriptibles y extrañas.

Cuando se detuvieron, comenzaron a caer hasta que sintieron que habían caído en algo que parecía ser pasto.

No puede ser-dijo Seiya que al igual que todos había llegado a esa planicie y comezo a ver a su alrededor-¿Qué es este lugar? Y… ¿Quiénes son ellos?.

Al parecer una nueva aventura estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Fin. **


	3. Un mundo extraño

**Capítulo 3: Un mundo extraño.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños.(Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

Los grupos de los cuatro mundos que se habían adentrado por ese portal se encontraban en una planicie aparentemente vacía, todos estaban confundidos y a la vez algunos alterados.

Seiya se acercó un poco a los demás grupos con sus cuatro amigos detrás .Hasta que se puso a una distancia de aproximadamente cuatro metros de donde estaban Tomoki y sus amigos.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Pegaso.

Lo mismo me pregunto sobre ustedes-dijo Sugata mientras miraba a sus alrededores-Bien creo que debo presentarme soy Eishiro Sugata, ¿y ustedes?

Yo me llamo Seiya, Seiya de Pegaso-dijo con una expresión usual en el-Y ellos son Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y su hermano Ikki.

Comprendo… y ustedes abran caído de un vórtice al igual que nosotros, ¿no es verdad?-dijo curiosamente Sugata mientras miraba las armaduras que llevaban puestas.

Algo así, luego de eso caímos aquí al igual que ustedes-respondió Seiya.

Antes de que pudieran decir otra palabra Tomoki interrumpió descortésmente-A mí no me importa quienes sean, lo único que quiero es irme de este lugar-dijo fastidiado.

Ikki que estaba detrás de todos lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

¡Además que llevan esas armaduras, no pienso pasar ni un minuto más aquí!-seguía diciendo sin darse cuenta que Sohara estaba detrás de él.

Entonces la joven lo golpeo con su golpe de karate –Ya basta Tomo-kun.

Ella es Sohara, y el que esta tirado en el piso es Tomoki-luego miro hacia atrás y señalo al resto-Ellas son Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea y Mikako.

Gusto en conocerlos-dijo Mikako que ya estaba parada alado de Sugata con una sonrisa.

También se acercaron Ikaros, Nymph y Astraea.

Los de bronce quedaron viendo las alas de estas tres.

Nymph al notar esto comenzó a explicarles-Somos angeloids fuimos creadas de forma similar a los ángeles para servir a nuestros amos, pero ahora la única que tiene un maestro es Ikaros.

Ya veo… ¿y quién es? –pregunto Shiryu.

Nymph señalo al joven que se estaba recuperando del golpe.-¿Bien a todo esto porque llevan esas armaduras?-pregunto la angeloid de cabellos azules.

Somos caballeros que protegemos y luchamos por Athena-respondió el dragón-Estas armaduras representan a una de las 88 constelaciones.

Interesante-dijo Nymph y cambio de tema-creo que debemos ir a hablar con los demás para ver si obtenemos información sobre donde nos encontramos.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban esas mujeres que parecían ser guerreras.

Al acercarse vieron como dos de ellas hacia lo mismo hacia su dirección.

-Hola me llamo Seiya, por si acaso ¿saben dónde nos encontramos?-pregunto a las dos Pegaso.

Una de ellas, de cabello rubio le respondió-Hola me llamo Leina Vance, mucho gusto-y mirando hacia un costado, se volvió hacia el caballero y le dijo-no, no sabemos qué lugar es este.

-Yo soy Annelotte, encantada de conocerlos-Se presentó la otra muchacha.

Luego de presentarse y explicar cómo llegaron ahí decidieron hablar con el otro grupo.

Allí vieron como uno de ellos hablaba con algunos de los caballeros dorados, mientras con armadura azul que otro con Saori.

Se acercaron para hablar con Mu.- ¿Mu quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Shun.

-Ellos son al parecer son algo llamado reploids que cayeron a este mundo al igual que nosotros.

-¿Saben algo sobre este mundo?-pregunto Hyoga.

-Solo lo mismo que nosotros-respondió el caballero dorado-Athena está hablando con su líder.

-Comprendo.

Después de unos minutos Saori se les acerco y les dijo-He hablado con X, él está dispuesto a ayudarnos.

-Bien, los demás de otros universos también –dijo Seiya-¿Pero por dónde empezamos?

-Creo que debemos recorrer los alrededores-propuso Ikki.

-Es cierto, pero antes hablemos con los demás para planificar como exploraremos-dijo la diosa.

-Entonces vamos no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Annelotte.

Cuando se reunieron, después de conocerse con los demás, comenzaron a planear la exploración.

Estuvieron unos minutos hasta que decidieron enviar a Shiryu, Nowa, Ikaros, Axl y Lucas a revisar la zona hacia el norte. Mientras que Alleyne, Nymph, Zero y Aioria fueron al sur.

Los demás comenzaron a recolectar madera e los bosques cercanos y un lugar donde asentarse por el momento.

Comenzaba a oscurecer ya habían pasado dos horas desde que enviaron a sus compañeros a inspeccionar. Ya hasta el momento habían hecho tres fogatas para todos, pero el clima era agradable.

Vieron un rio cerca donde algunos decidieron tratar de pescar algo, tuvieron una buena pesca y luego de cenar varios comenzaron a platicar para pasar el rato.

Para las diez según marcaba el reloj de Sugata volvieron el grupo que enviaron a explorar el sur.

-¿Encontraron algo?- les preguntaron X y Saori.

-Sí, una ciudad a algunos kilómetros de aquí-respondió Zero-Mañana deberíamos ir a ver si conseguimos ayuda.

Los otros dos asintieron y en sus mentes se cruzaba la pregunta de que le había pasado al otro grupo.

Varios comenzaron a dormir a las doce, Sugata miro su reloj y luego se sentó con sus amigos.

Hyoga que estaba hablando con la guerrera samurái Izumi, comenzó a ver las estrellas con la joven

-Son similares a las de mi mundo-dijo el rubio-puedo ver algunas de las constelaciones.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto la joven de cabello oscuro sorprendida.

-Si, al parecer no hay mucha diferencia-fue lo último que dijo antes quedarse pensando, luego miro a la chica que estaba al lado, luego se sonrojo un poco al ver detalladamente la ropa de Izumi y pensó "¿cómo es que no le molesta llevar tan poca ropa?".

-¡Hyoga! Mira-dijo mientras señalaba el bosque.

-Son ellos, siento el cosmo de Shiryu y otro más que todavía no conozco-en eso vio que el que estaba al frente era Shiryu seguido por Lucas y unos centímetros atrás Axl, Nowa e Ikaros. Lucas venía sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo con un gesto de dolor.

-¡Ikaros!-exclamo Tomoki mientras se acercaba a los cinco-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nos atacaron, Amo-respondió Ikaros.

-¿Y quién fue?-pregunto X.

-Al parecer una especie de…murciélagos hechos de rayo-respondió Shiryu.

-¿¡murciélagos hechos de rayo?!-dijo X sorprendido-¿Y… porque tu compañero está herido?

Pero antes de que Shiryu respondiera, el cuervo respondió-¡Uno de esos miserables me exploto en el brazo!

Así que te hirieron primo-dijo un caballero que portaba la armadura del tigre con una sonrisa burlona.

-Je…por lo menos no soy de bronce-respondió a la burla Lucas-Sirius…

-Tranquilo sé que abra sido por alguna buena razón que hayan logrado traspasar tu defensa-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Paso cuando fuimos atacados Lucas logro derrotar a dos de un solo ataque, pero cuando pretendíamos irnos uno de ellos se levantó y se lanzó hacia el-dijo Shiryu.

-Bueno, por suerte llevaba mi armadura puesta-dijo suspirando y mirando su brazo el joven caballero de plata.

-Pues parece que Mu tendrá que reparar tu armadura-sugirió Shura mientras se acercaba.

-Si-dijo asintiendo el chico.

Luego de un rato Cinnamon ya había vendado el brazo de Lucas y todos se quedaron dormidos luego de un rato.

**Fin.**


	4. ¡Lets start the fun!

**Capitulo 4:¡Lets start the fun!**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

Terminaba de amanecer algunos se habían levantado desde las 7 para, en realidad, no hacer nada más que matar el tiempo. Algunos entrenaban cerca del bosque mientras que otros solo se quedaban sentados mirando su alrededor.

Eran las 9a.m, Hyoga se puso a entrenar con Izumi, el ruso no trataba de usar sus ataques con temor a lastimarla, pero en un momento la chica se dio cuenta.

-Hyoga pelea enserio por favor-dijo Izumi mirando al Cisne.

-Pero, yo…-el rubio trataba de improvisar alguna respuesta.

-¡Vamos ni que fuera débil para tus ataques!-dijo enojada la samurái.

-*suspiro*Esta bien si insistes-dijo Hyoga mientras concentraba su cosmo.

-Dame tu mejor golpe-En eso comenzó a sentir un aire frio.

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!-exclamo Hyoga atacando con su ráfaga helada.

-¡Kyaaaaa!-la chica había salido despedida hacia atrás por el impacto.

-Izumi, ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba.

-Si…aunque tengo frio-dijo mientras se reponía luego miro al Cisne asombrada-¡Increíble, que fuerte fue esa técnica!

-Que bien, pensé que te había lastimado-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras que los demás que presenciaron y quedar sorprendidos por el poder del Cisne murmuraban entre sí.

-Estos hombres son muy fuertes-dijo Annelotte a Yuit.

-Sí, logro tumbarla de un solo golpe-dijo mirando al caballero que se sentaba al lado del rio.

-Es bueno que no sean enemigos-agrego la guerrera de cabello purpura.

-Ei-kun, te veo sorprendido-dijo Mikako-mientras se acercaba a su amigo que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Mph, me esperaba él porque estos sujetos eran tan especiales-dijo Sugata presenciando el lugar donde dio la ráfaga.

-Es cierto, no puedo imaginarme que habilidades tendrán los otros-dijo riendo.

-Además he escuchado que las armaduras les dan más fuerza-dio Nymph entrometiéndose en la conversación.

Cerca de ahí estaba Tomoki apunto de pedirle algo a Ikaros.

-Escucha Ikaros ayer se me olvido pedirte algo antes de que partieras.

-¿y que es Amo?-pregunto la angeloid.

-¿Puedes hacer aparecer cuatro cabañas con capacidad para cada uno de los grupos?

-Por supuesto Amo-dijo tomando y activando una carta.

Y en la planicie aparecieron cuatro grandes cabañas.

En eso se acercó Axl –Podrías haber hecho eso ayer-dijo el reploid.

-Es que ayer se me olvido y luego se fueron-dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros-Además, no seas así por lo menos lo recordé.

-Es cierto, lo siento-se disculpó el hunter y luego se fue a otro lado.

Ya eran las 11, Zero, Aioria y Sugata fueron a la ciudad para ver si conseguían saber dónde se encontraban. Los demás que se quedaron pasaban el tiempo, disfrutaban de las casas que Ikaros hizo aparecer y otros quedaban disfrutando afuera del paisaje.

Pero la tranquilidad duro poco, una onda de choque había caído cerca del rio alertando a todos.

¿Qué es eso?-se preguntaba sorprendido Axl, cuando al despejarse la nube de polvo vio a dos extraños jóvenes , uno tenía el cabello blanco, en punta , ojos naranjas tirando a rojos, llevaba una chaqueta blanca con rayas negras y un pantalón de color negro que finalizaban sobre unas botas negras y rojas. El otro tenía el cabello del mismo color peinado hacia atrás, ojos rojo sangre, su vestimenta era casi igual nada más que en vez de una chaqueta era una especie de camisa blanca con líneas negras cruzadas en forma de x y sus botas eran blancas.

-Así que fueron ustedes los que atravesaron la puerta dimensional-dijo el de chaqueta blanca con una sonrisa malévola-Vane asesinémoslos rápidamente.

-No seas tan apresurado Seg-dijo de forma calmada su compañero-No conocemos del todo la fuerza de los enemigos.

-Bah, que aguafiestas eres-dijo mirando a Vane con fastidio.

-Ustedes son los que trataron de destruir nuestros planetas-dijo Seiya frunciendo el ceño.

-No, nosotros solo servimos a nuestro líder-respondió Vane-pero no vine aquí a responder preguntas sino a exterminarlos.

-¡No nos subestimes!-el caballero de Pegaso vistió su armadura y se lanzó a sus enemigos.

-¡ATOMIC PANEL!-exclamo Seg levantando su mano derecha y haciendo aparecer una barrera de color violeta oscuro.

-¿¡Pero que rayos!?-el Pegaso impacto con la barrera que detuvo su ataque.

El otro enemigo desenfundo una catana y atacando al caballero de bronce-Corta el destino Yakami-pero cuando la espada iba a cortar a Seiya, Shiryu lo detuvo con su escudo.

-Mph, creo que esto tomara un rato-dijo el muchacho de ojos rojos mientras preparaba su siguiente ataque.

-Y también necesitaremos ayuda para aligerar el proceso-dijo el otro albino mientras que chasqueo sus dedos.

Entonces aparecieron los murciélagos iguales a los que habían atacado al grupo de exploración norte.

-Bien, esto se complicó-dijo Axl sacando sus dos fieles pistolas.

-¡Debemos replegarnos!-Dijo Marino a X.

-Sí, traten de abrir un camino y ayuden a los demás a escapar-dijo el hunter azul-Yo me quedare, Axl y Marino lideren el grupo.

-Mascara de la Muerte, Afrodita, ayúdenlos-ordeno Athena-igual ustedes caballeros de plata y bronce.

-¡Si Señora!-respondieron estos.

Volviendo a la pelea.

-Son muy fuertes, el mínimo error podría hacer que nos maten-dijo e caballero de bronce del Cisne.

-Sí, pero debemos encontrar el punto débil-dijo jadeando Seiya-¡Vamos! ¡METEORO PEGASO!

-¡AURORA BOREAL!

-Que ataques tan insignificantes-se burlaba Seg-¡ATOMIC PANEL!

-¿¡Otra vez!?-exclamo sorprendido Hyoga.

-No tan rápido ¡DRAGON NACIENTE!-dijo Shiryu que salto sobre la barrera aprovechando la distracción del enemigo para atacar.

-¡Noooo!-fue lo último que pudo decir antes de recibir el ataque del Dragón.

-Lo logro-dijo Seiya con un tono de alivio.

-No crean que va a ser tan fácil-dijo mientras comenzaba a pararse y un aura oscura empezaba a rodearlo-¡La verdadera pelea comienza ahora!

-Imposible recibió mi técnica pero no le hizo grandes daños-no pasaba del asombro mientras que el enemigo se le acercaba a toda velocidad.

-¡Shiryu, cuidado!-advirtió Shun.

-Shun concéntrate en nuestro rival-le dijo Ikki al notar la distracción de su hermano-Ellos pueden arreglarse por su cuenta.

-Disculpa hermano-dijo preocupado todavía por sus compañeros.

-Bien, vamos hay que derrotar a estos sujetos-dijo el Fénix concentrando su cosmo-¡AVE FENIX!

-¡SOMBRA DE LAS CIEN HOJAS!-cuando Vane lanzo este ataque parecía como si cien espadas de sombra atacaban a Ikki.

-¡Hermano!-exclamo Shun mientras veía como el Fénix caía casi derrotado por el ataque.

-¡Deberías concentrarte más! ¡CORTE MEGATOMICO!-exclamo el albino al atacar a un distraído Shun.

La defensa de Shun sirvió de poco ya que las cadenas fueron destruidas por el ataque.

-Que fáciles resultaron ser ustedes dos, terminare con sus vida con el siguiente corte-pero cuando Vane iba a matarlos fue golpeado por dos ataques.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el filo de mi espada?-decía mientras se acercaba el caballero de Capricornio.

-Ikki, Shun, ¿se encuentran bien?-preguntaba Camus.

-Gra…gracias Camus-dijo Andrómeda con dificultad.

-¿¡Quién se atreve a interferir!?-pregunto furioso el enemigo.

-Camus de Acuario

-Shura de Capricornio, ahora la pelea nos toca a nosotros-decía Shura mientras se preparaba a atacar.

Volviendo a pelea de los demás guerreros: Seiya estaba agotado, Shiryu y Hyoga habían quedado abatidos por el rival y X se había unido a la pelea. Al parecer estos nuevos enemigos eran de poderes de temer.

**Fin**


	5. En nombre de lo Justo

**Capítulo 5: En nombre de lo Justo.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

La batalla en ese planeta extraño continuaba, Camus y Shura se enfrentaban a Vane mientras que Seiy Seg. Los otros que estaban intentando escapar lo estaban consiguiendo gracias a la ayuda de Shaka, Aldebarán y Saga que habían eliminado a casi todos los enemigos dejando esa tarea más fácil.

-Shaka debemos apresurarnos, ayudemos a Seiya y a los demás-decía Saga posicionándose para ir.

-De acuerdo, ¡Vamos!-y ambos se dirigieron a ayudar a sus compañeros en problemas.

En la batalla contra Seg y Vane

-*jadeando*Co…cómo es posible, ni siquiera pude golpearlo con mi meteoro además ya derroto a Shiryu y a Hyoga-decía casi con dificultad el Pegaso.

-La verdad es una de las peleas más difíciles que he tenido-decía X mientras iba a atacar de nuevo a su enemigo-¡Ultímate Armor!

-Espero que por fin peleen de verdad-se burlaba de sus oponentes Seg.

-¡Ahora veras!-dijo e hunter mientras preparaba su máximo ataque-¡fuego!

-Jajaja, esto es patético ya sabes que eso no sirve con mi Atomic Panel-alardeaba el joven de chaqueta blanca.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo el reploid disparando con más intensidad.

-Je…no me harás ningún da…-fue lo último que dijo antes de ser golpeado por dos proyectiles a traición

-¡Ahora Seiya! ¡Ataca!-exclamo el hunter.

-¡COMETA PEGASO!-tomo ofensiva el caballero dándole el golpe final a su oponente.

-¡Maldición! derrotaron a Seg-decía Vane mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-¡Ahora es tu turno! ¡EXCALIBUR!-dijo el caballero de capricornio lanzándose con su ataque.

-¡EJECUCION DE LA AURORA!-Camus se unió al ataque.

-Sus técnicas no me harán daño ¡Yakami!-dijo el albino desviando el ataque de Camus y bloqueando Excalibur.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamaron los dos caballeros al unísono.

-Mi turno ¡SOMBRA DE LAS CIEN HOJAS!-al instante derroto a ambos-bien ahora solo me queda rematarlos.

-¡No tan deprisa!-se escuchó una voz seguida de un disparo de plasma.

-¡Ahhhh!-el joven de ojos rojos salió despedido por los aires.

-Ahora es nuestro turno Shaka-aprovecho Saga que había llegado al lugar-¡EXPLOSION GALACTICA!

-¡Om! ¡CASTIGADOR DEMONIACO!-exclamo Shaka lanzando su técnica junto con Saga.

-¿Te encuentras bien X?-saliendo del humo de la explosión se pudo divisar a Zero que se acercaba a ellos.

-Que bien que estés aquí compañero-dijo aliviado X-¿Dónde están Aioria y Sugata?

-Fueron con los demás, yo en cambio vine a ayudarlos-Zero miro como Vane se reincorporaba-¿Acaso no tiene límites?

Vane se paró con dificultad pero luego adopto su pose casual-¿Tu eres Zero verdad?-Zero asintió serio-Estoy orgulloso de tener que luchar contra ti.

-¿Y porque?-pregunto el hunter rojo levantando una ceja.

-Porque mi estilo de combate con espada está basado en el tuyo.

-Eso significa que tú eres un…-Zero no termino de decir eso asombrado.

-No soy un androide y mucho menos un reploid, soy un experimento biológico creado para el combate.

Zero no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendido-¿Y por quien fuiste creado?

-No hay necesidad de contestar, solo puedo decirte que conoció a Willy-dijo poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Bien es todo lo que necesito saber-Zero activo su sable-lo demás lo sabré después de derrotar al causante de esto.

-Bien pero antes-miro a Shaka y a Saga-voy a eliminar a las interrupciones, ¡CORTE MEGATOMICO!-Los otros dos dorados sufrieron la misma suerte que Capricornio y Acuario.

-Mph, eres un…-entonces se dirigió hacia su oponente chocando su sable contra Yakami.

En el bosque no muy lejos.

Axl había eliminado dos de los tres murciélagos que lo seguían-

-Resta solo uno más-dijo recargando sus armas.

Noto como algo desde un árbol lo miraba-Así que ahí estas-dijo Axl sonriendo y disparando hacia el ultimo murciélago.

En una sala de control desconocida

-Interesante al parecer nuestros visitantes dan pelea-dijo para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

Volviendo a la pelea de Zero y Vane.

Annelotte se asomaba detrás de un árbol y comenzaba a acercarse mientras presenciaba la batalla.

-¡Maldición! si solamente pudiera ayudarlos-camino hasta donde estaban tirados Hyoga y Shiryu-Incluso ellos fueron derrotados.

De repente un resplandor surgió del cielo y bajo hacia la tierra llevándose la atención de todos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la joven de cabellos purpuras.

-Es la armadura de Libra-Shiryu levanto su cabeza-Seguramente mi maestro la habrá enviado desde nuestra dimensión.

Zero y Vane retomaron la pelea mientras que Shiryu seguía hablando con Annelotte.

-Estoy muy débil aunque vista la armadura no seré de mucha ayuda-dijo tratando de levantarse el Dragón-Annelotte… tu eres una hábil guerrera, usa la espada de la armadura.

La joven se acercó y vio la espada dorada-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Tratare de pelear pero necesito que me ayudes para que esto no sea un intento inútil.

Annelotte tomo la espada mientras que Shiryu vistió su armadura.

-Bien ¡Vamos!-dio la orden el Dragón y ambos corrieron a atacar a Vane.

-Parece que vienen a ayudarte, mejor para ti-sonrió burlonamente el albino.

El Maverick Hunter se apartó unos centímetros y ataco junto con sus dos compañeros.

Vane bloque los dos sables pero el puño de Shiryu lo mando a volar.

-Ahora prueba la furia de los… ¡CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!-ataco con lo último de cosmo que le quedaba.

Vane luego de levantarse dificultosamente vio como Zero se aproximaba, solo alcanzo a bloquear la arremetida, el hunter salto y descendió encestando una patada en la cara del albino.

-¡Ahora Annelotte!-exclamo Zero haciéndose a un lado.

-¡Muere!-la guerrera realizo un corte ascendente derrotando a su rival antes de que este pudiera defenderse.

-¡Wow! El poder de la espada es sorprendente-dijo admirada la joven mientras a unos centímetros veía el cuerpo del derrotado Vane.

-¡Hermano!-todos vieron como Seg sorprendente mente se levantaba y con una gran velocidad volaba hasta donde estaba su hermano-Creo que nos veremos la próxima mientras comenzaba a tele transportarse.

-¡Alto!-exclamo el reploid rubio.

-Logre escuchar tu nombre mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, una amiga se alegrara de saber que estas aquí Zero…-dijo antes de desaparecer con una risa.

En unas horas se encontraban cerca de donde Annelotte había escuchado que se iban a refugiar.

Zero seguía pensativo acerca de lo que le dijo Seg-Acaso era…-agito la cabeza negando-No no puede ser.

-Creo que llegamos-señalo Annelotte cuando luego de correr unos arbustos se encontró con cuatro casas asentadas al lado de los pies de una montaña.

-Qué bueno que llegaron-dijo Leina, y se les acercaron algunos de sus amigos y compañeros.

Luego de cenar y contar lo sucedido todos se dirigieron hacia las grandes y nuevas cabañas que Ikaros hizo aparecer.

La joven de cabellos purpuras estaba mirando hacia el cielo por la ventana abierta.

-Lo hiciste muy bien hoy-se escuchó la voz de Seiya que estaba junto con Shiryu recostado en un árbol a unos centímetros de la ventana.

-¿En verdad lo hice bien?-Annelotte sonrió mirando a los dos.

-Ciertamente-le devolvió la sonrisa Shiryu y luego se dio vuelta pretendiendo irse a dormir-Pero debemos prepararnos se avecinan difíciles peleas-Luego los tres miraron hacia el cielo estrellado.

A la mañana siguiente

Saga había convocado a todos para hablarles. Algunos se levantaron de mala gana y seguían somnolientos.

-Ayer me di cuenta de algo-comenzó a hablar el caballero de Géminis-Que me dio la respuesta de cómo salir de aquí.

-¿Es verdad eso Saga?-le pregunto el Pegaso.

Saga asintió-Dokho ayer desde nuestro universo natal logro enviarnos su armadura, eso se debe a que el junto con mi hermano hallaron este mundo para ayudarnos.

-¿¡Pero cómo estas tan seguro!? –le pregunto sorprendido Hyoga.

-Porque ayer cuando volvimos Kanon se comunicó conmigo-se pauso un momento-Sin embargo todavía no podemos hacer un portal lo suficientemente resistente para que todos podamos volver a nuestros mundos, me llevara tiempo.

-Bien Saga el tiempo que necesites -Saori se aproximó y luego miro a todos-Creo que hablo por muchos cuando digo que primero debemos derrotar al causante de esto para que no vuelva a suceder.

-Tienes razón Athena-le dijo X-No debemos descansar hasta detener al culpable para no solo salvar nuestros universos sino todos, en nombre de lo justo.

Todos asintieron y estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras del hunter debían pelear por el destino de todos los mundos.

**Fin. **

Nota del autor: me tome un poco más de capitulo para agregar la chance que tienen de escapar y para justificar el título. Comenten y saludos a todos.


	6. Descubrimientos

**Capitulo 6: Descubrimientos.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

Luego de la difícil batalla del día anterior y la revelación de una forma de escapatoria por parte de Saga, todos descansan de diferentes formas.

En una zona del bosque cercana a las montañas.

-¡Toma esto!-grito una voz seguida de un golpe y un estruendo entre los árboles.

-¡Aaaaah!-se escuchó un grito de dolor.

Hyoga e Izumi estaban presenciando el enfrentamiento.

-*suspiro*sabía que esto iba a pasar-dijo Hyoga cerrando los ojos y volviendo a abrirlos-No debió haber enfadado así a Ikki.

-¡Wow! Elina sí que está recibiendo una paliza-dijo Izumi al ver los ataques violentos de Ikki.

-¿Y cómo fue que pasó esto?-pregunto Nymph que llegaba al lugar.

-Pues…-respondieron los otros dos al unísono.

Flashback.

Después de que todos volvían del lugar donde Saga los había citado, Ikki accidentalmente choco con Elina.

-¿¡Que te pasa inútil!?-comenzó a gritarle la rubia-¿¡cómo te atreves a chocar conmigo!?

-Lo siento…pero tú también tuviste parte de la culpa-dijo el Fénix sin darle interés al asunto-Me voy.

-¿¡Que!?No me ignores-empezó a insultar al caballero hasta que toco algo que lo hirió-¡Rata callejera!

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-Ikki se volvió y comenzó a caminar.

-Sí, sé que fuiste un huérfano y estuviste un tiempo en las calles hasta que te salvo la fundación Kido-dijo burlonamente la joven-eres patético ¡Jajaja!

-Mph, no sé quién te dijo eso, pero…-Con un gesto serio en su rostro tomo el cuello de Elina-lograste enojarme.

-Uy, que miedo-dijo sarcásticamente la capitana de la guardia real con una sonrisa malévola-¿Qué vas a hacer rata?

-Bien tú lo pediste-Ikki lanzo a la rubia con gran furia haciéndola chocar con un árbol-resolveremos esto con una pelea a ver si sigues con esa actitud luego.

-Te vas a arrepentir perdedor-dijo con su expresión arrogante.

Todo esto paso sin que Leina ni Shun se enteraran.

Fin del flashback.

-Pues parece que no sobrevivirá-dijo Nymph mientras miraba la pelea.

-No, Ikki no la matara-dijo tranquilamente el ruso-pero tampoco va a salir sin graves heridas.

La pelea era completamente para el caballero ya que Elina se limitaba a esquivar sus ataques.

-Terminare de una vez con esto, ¡las alas del fénix se elevan al cielo!-Ikki concentraba su ataque más poderoso-¡AVE FENIX!

-¡Noooo!-el ataque impacto en la guerrera que trato de cubrirse pero fue inevitable.

-Se terminó-dijo el Fénix mientras daba la espalda a su rival y se puso a ver el bosque que estaba quemado.

-Co…como puede ser que yo pierda con alguien como tú-se lamentó, pero rápidamente se levantó-¡esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Muere!-se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su oponente.

-¡Tonta! ¡PUÑO FANTASMA DEL FENIX!-el golpe acertó y entonces la capitana de la guardia real comenzó con las clásicas alucinaciones.

-Te derrote-dijo la rubia mientras veía la cabeza de Ikki en el suelo.

-Yo no estaría seguro de eso-el cuerpo del caballero de bronce seguía en pie y su cabeza en el suelo comenzaba a hablarle a Elina.

-¿¡Que!? Deberías estar muerto-empezó a dar múltiples golpes y cortes pero su rival no moría-¿¡Que está pasando!?

-Detente, hermano-llego Shun preocupado-me entere de lo que paso, no deberías pelear con nuestros nuevos compañeros.

-Shun, esta mujer tiene un corazón negro y lleno de maldad-dijo serio el bronceado luego cerro los ojos y ya se disponía irse-ella no puede ayudarnos en nada.

-Aun así estamos todos unidos por esto, hay que entendernos y llevarnos bien-seguía diciendo Shun cuando llego Leina.

-¡Elina!-Leina se agacho y puso a Elina en sus brazos mientras esta estaba convulsionando-¿¡Que te paso hermana!?

-Ella está bajo mi ilusión de Fénix, pronto su sistema nervioso colapsara y morirá-dijo Ikki mirando a Leina.

-¿¡Que!?Detenlo ¡por favor no dejes que muera!-suplico la guerrera con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Hermano, por favor!-el caballero de Andrómeda se añadió a la suplica.

- …-Ikki lo pensó y guardo silencio unos segundos, luego fue con Elina y dijo con fastidio-está bien, detendré la ilusión pero que no vuelva a molestarme o si no, no tendré piedad-Puso el dedo índice en la frente de la joven y entonces esta paro de convulsionar.

-Gracias, Ikki-dijo Leina agradecida mientras veía como el bronceado se iba del lugar.

-Mi hermano parece rudo por fuera…pero por dentro es una buena persona-pensó Shun mientras cargaba junto con Leina a Elina devuelta al campamento.

Los demás que presenciaron el combate comenzaron a apagar las llamas que quedaron en algunos lugares.

No muy lejos en una de las montañas en la que había una cascada Shiryu, Shaka y Saga estaban meditando. Hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

-¿Es verdad que las personas que habitan este mundo no saben de nosotros?-pregunto el Dragón.

-Si, al parecer estas personas viven una existencia pacifica, ni siquiera los gobernantes parecen saber nada sobre nosotros ni sobre los que nos atacaron-dijo Saga abriendo uno de sus ojos.

-Ya veo-Shiryu se paró frente a la cascada y volteo el flujo como si no le costara.

-Pareciera que quisieras lucirte Shiryu-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa poco usual-porque se que también sentiste que estos dos nos han estado observando hace un rato.

-¿No creen que es descortés espiar a los demás?-dijo Shaka hablando hacia unos arbustos que había cerca.

-¿Cómo es que se dieron cuenta que estábamos aquí?-dijo Tomoki que salía de los arbustos junto a Sohara.

-Fácil-se cruzó de brazos Géminis-sentimos su energía y además también pudimos escucharlos.

-No por nada somos caballeros de Athena-dijo el caballero de Virgo volviendo a su meditación.

-¿Y bien por qué nos espiaban?-pregunto el Dragón mientras se volvía a ellos.

-Bien en realidad, vine a buscar a Sohara, no la encontraba por ningún lado hasta que la encontré espiándolos-dijo el chico de Sorami pero no se fijó que su amiga le estaba por proporcionar un golpe.

-Ya veo pero todavía no respondieron completamente mi pregunta-dijo el caballero de bronce mirando a Sohara haciendo que esta se avergonzara.

-Yo…-la joven no sabía cómo salir de esa-Bien porque quería ver que hacían.

-No es cierto, creo que querías ver a Shiryu-susurro Tomoki con una sonrisa burlona pero recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Sohara.

-Lastima por ti-dijo Sirius que llegaba al lugar-pero si estas interesada en Shiryu llegaste tarde, ya tiene a alguien.

-Shunrei…-murmuro el caballero del Dragón mirando hacia el cielo.

-Comprendo… bien hasta luego-y junto con Tomoki se fueron.

-Creo que se desilusiono-dijo como si nada Sirius.

-¿Y tú como crees que se sentiría sino?-dijo con una leve sonrisa Saga.

Ya llegando a la base Tomoki y Sohara escuchan una música que provenía desde detrás de unos árboles. Ellos se dirigieron siguiendo el sonido y se encontraron con un joven tocando una lira.

-Que maravillosa tonada-dijo Sohara que escuchaba con gusto cada nota.

-No sé, yo preferiría algo más contemporáneo antes que la música clásica-dijo Tomoki cuando de repente paro de sonar la música.

-Disculpa ¿te interrumpimos?-se disculpó la joven.

-No, para nada-dio el joven que parecía ser un caballero.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto el otro joven que acompañaba a Sohara.

-Me presento, soy Seth del signo del Arpa-luego beso la mano de Sohara y estrecho la mano de Tomoki -Mucho gusto ¿y ustedes son?

-Me llamo Mitsuki Sohara y él es Sakurai Tomoki.

-Bueno, que les parece si vamos con los demás-sugirió Seth.

-Claro-así los otros dos asintieron y volvieron con los demás.

Después de llegar Sohara se la paso todo el día escuchando la música del joven Seth. Al parecer no obtuvo lo que pensaba pero tuvo su premio de consolación.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios para ir armando parejas y para saber si las que estoy armando como HyogaxIzumi o SoharaxSeth les agradan. **


	7. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 7: Recuerdos.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

Eran las 7pm Sohara disfrutaba de la música de Seth y este de su compañía. El atardecer había caído y el cielo se estaba iluminando con las estrellas. Elina estaba en su cama recuperándose de las heridas por la pelea de Ikki.

-"No puedo creer que me haya ganado, a mí la capitana de la guardia real"-pensaba furiosa de sí misma y del guerrero que la había derrotado.

-Oye, ¿estas despierta?-le susurro una voz que ella conocía-Elina, ¿estas despierta?

-Uh, acaso eres…-empezaba a abrir sus ojos y al ver a quien tenía enfrente su cara se transformó de una mirada tranquila a una expresión de ira-¡Tu! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-pero antes de que el joven de cabellos azules pudiera decir algo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Cálmate-dijo con un rostro de serenidad Ikki mientras retiraba el puño de su cara-No vine aquí para pelear.

-Bien, ¿entonces para qué?-pregunto con fastidio Elina.

-Quería saber cómo te encontrabas luego del enfrentamiento-respondió el Fénix.

-Mph, ¿cómo crees que estoy?-dijo con su actitud de siempre.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el caballero de bronce.

-Bueno, no necesito tu estúpida compasión-dijo con cara de desprecio la guerrera.

-Ya veo… crees que eres superior a los demás y eso los convierte en escoria-dijo Fénix parándose al lado de la ventana-Pues no es así, debes de tratar con respeto a tus compañeros, ya que con esa actitud te aseguro… que no llegaras muy lejos.

-¿Y porque debería hacerte caso a una rata como tú?-dijo la rubia sin importancia a las palabras del caballero.

-Olvídalo, no tienes remedio-dijo Ikki con un gesto serio.

En ese momento llegaron Leina y Claudette-Hola, Elina ¿ya estas despierta?… -la sonrisa de Leina quedo hecha un gesto de sorpresa-Oh, Ikki… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada en realidad, solo quería saber cómo se encontraba tu hermana-respondió caminando hacia la puerta-Hasta luego.

Cuando se cerró la puerta Elina comenzó a pensar en las palabras de Ikki.

Cerca de una de las cabañas Sohara seguía escuchando la música del caballero del Arpa.-Es muy hermosa tu música Seth-alago la joven haciendo que el caballero se sonrojara.

-Gracias, en realidad suelo tocar para mí mismo nunca nadie escucha mis melodías-dijo Seth mirando a su compañera.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Sohara cuando el joven paro de tocar.

Este asintió-Si, solo mis enemigos la escuchan antes de caer derrotados-dijo el joven caballero, la muchacha quedo extrañada ante las palabras de este-Bueno la pase bien hoy pero ahora tengo que irme, debo salir a patrullar con Zero y otros.

-Si… sabes, la pase muy bien contigo Seth-dijo sonriéndole la joven.

-Yo igual, nos veremos mañana-le devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó con los demás.

Eran las 11pm Zero, Seth, Milo y Nymph estaban dando la última ronda de patrullaje. Hasta que paran en un lugar cercano al campamento.-Bien, creo que terminamos-dijo el caballero del Arpa.

-Sí, creo que no hay ninguna amenaza cercana-añadió Nymph terminando de escanear la zona.

-Concuerdo, ya llevamos dos o tres horas y no encontramos nada, creo que podemos irnos a descansar-sugirió Milo.

-Bien vámonos…-pero cuando Zero iba a marcharse, se quedó paralizado porque su escáner detecto una presencia conocida para él.

-¿Pasa algo Zero?-pregunto la angeloid al ver la cara de Zero.

-No, nada-dijo con un tono serio el hunter-pero voy a explorar un rato mas para estar seguro, ustedes váyanse, ya los alcanzo.

-Como quieras, ¿seguro que estas bien?-pregunto el caballero de Escorpio dudando de su compañero.

-Sí, estoy bien-respondió simulando tranquilidad el reploid. Al momento se marcharon y Zero se fue hacia el lado contrario.

-"Acaso será… no, no puede ser ella"-pensaba el confundido Maverick Hunter. Llego al lugar y no vio a nadie.

-Qué raro sentí que estaba aquí-dudaba de irse el hunter rojo.

-Zero…-una voz se escuchaba desde detrás de un árbol.

-¿Eres tú?...-Los ojos de Zero se abrieron con sorpresa-¡Iris!

-¡Zero!-ambos corrieron hacia el otro y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Iris, estoy tan feliz de verte, pensé que te había perdido para siempre-luego de decir esto el rubio se separó de la reploid.

-Yo también te extrañe, desde que fui reconstruida estuve pensando en ti-dijo mientras una lagrima de felicidad caía por su rostro.

-Espera, ¿Quién fue el que te reconstruyo?-pregunto con una cara seria el hunter.

-Eh… yo…-Fue lo único que logro decir Iris quedando en silencio por un rato.

-¡Responde!-exigió Zero mirándola con más seriedad.

-Valla, no creía que preguntarías eso-entonces su armadura comenzó a tornarse de un color oscuro-Veo que solo me queda… matarte-en eso desplego un aura negra que hizo saltar hacia atrás a Zero.

-Ya veo, te enviaron para matarme a mí y a los otros, impostora…-dijo el hunter rojo sacando su sable.

-Te equivocas, lo que te dije fue verdad-dijo la reploid de cabellos castaños haciendo aparecer un buster en su mano izquierda-Es cierto también que vine a matarlos, pro yo soy la verdadera Iris y fui reconstruida gracias a Lord Berlion.

-¿Lord Berlion? ¿Así que ese es el nombre del que está detrás de todo esto?

-Así es pero tú no vas a vivir para contarlo Zero-dijo Iris para luego lanzarse hacia Zero con una cuchilla laser que apareció en su brazo derecho.

-Lo lamento pero hoy no pienso irme-dijo Zero bloqueando el ataque de la cuchilla y le dio una fuerte patada que mando a volar a Iris hacia unos árboles.

-Maldito, ahora veras-guardo su cuchilla e hizo aparecer un buster en su mano-¡Prueba esto!¡DOUBLE BUSTER!

-Rayos ¡Z-BUSTER!-El hunter trato de detener la doble ráfaga pero fue golpeado y salió volando por los aires para después caer de cabeza al piso.

-Se terminó Zero-Iris guardo su buster y activo su cuchilla nuevamente-Ahora, te daré una muerte rápida.

-No tan rápido-Zero a duras penas logro levantarse y se puso en guardia-Creo que tendré que pelear enserio-Una aura cubrió su cuerpo para luego transformarse en Black Zero.

-No te confíes, yo soy más fuerte que antes-dijo con seguridad Iris.

-Eso sin dudarlo, pero no logras siquiera igualarme-dijo el hunter con su armadura negra y blanca debido a su transformación mientras empuñaba dos espadas.

-¡Zero! ¿Estás bien?-los interrumpió la voz de Nymph que era seguida por Milo y Seth.

-¿Acaso, fue que te preocupaste por esto?-dijo el caballero dorado encendiendo su cosmos.

-¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda?-se añadió a Milo, Seth.

-Disculpen, pero este asunto es mío-dijo Zero mientras miraba a Iris.

-No digas eso, somos un equipo, te ayudaremos-dijo la angeloid acercándose más.

-Gracias amigos-dijo el hunter con una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que no podré hacerles frente así que me retiro-comenzó a tele transportarse Iris.

-¡No huyas!-gritaron al unísono Milo atacando con la Aguja escarlata y Seth atacando con su réquiem de cuerda pero ya era tarde.

-¡Maldición se escapó!-se lamentaba el caballero del Arpa.

-Tranquilo, ya la atraparemos-lo calmo el Maverick Hunter-Acabo de descubrir quién está detrás de esto, se los diré cuando lleguemos con X, Athena y los otros-Los demás allí asintieron y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el campamento.

Una hora después.

Zero ya les había contado a todos sobre quién era el causante de los problemas en sus mundos y que ahora buscaba eliminarlos.

Nadie estaba despierto para las 1am excepto Zero y Nymph.

-¿Estas bien?-se acercaba la angeloid de cabellos azules.

-Si…-respondió el hunter cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose en sus pensamientos para luego despertar por las palabras de Nymph.

-Debe ser difícil

-¿Qué?-pregunto el reploid confundido.

-El haber perdido a Iris, se ve que la querías mucho.

-Fue duro cuando ella murió, pero ahora que esta devuelta voy a recuperarla.

-Ya veo, pues para lo que necesites cuentas conmigo-dijo Nymph dándole una leve sonrisa a Zero que este devolvió pero al rato se hundió en sus pensamientos.

-"Iris, te salvare cueste lo que cueste"-pensaba Zero mirando las estrellas.

-"Zero, cuanto amas a Iris"-pensaba la angeloid-"Como quisiera que alguien me quisiera de esa forma"-Luego Nymph tomo la mano del hunter rubio pero este apenas se había dado cuenta.

-Creo que debo irme a restaurar mis reservas de energía, estoy algo cansado-dijo el hunter mientras comenzaba a retirarse-Hasta luego.

-Adiós…Zero-casi murmurando saludo Nymph.

**Fin.**

**Nota del Autor: Ya tal vez para el próximo capítulo empiece con la acción, es que necesito pensar cómo hacer los próximos enfrentamientos-Por favor dejen su opinión. Los saluda zeroTT.**


	8. Una decision nublada

**Capítulo 8: Una decisión nublada.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

-¿¡Que vas a hacer qué!?-la voz de Marino sonaba sorprendida y a las vez molesta.

-Ya lo dije… iré por Iris-Zero respondió con frialdad.

-No puedo permitirlo-X se acercaba y miraba seriamente a su compañero-Podrías ponernos en peligro.

-Zero, tú no eres de esos que se lanzan a los problemas, reacciona-se añadió Marino.

-…-Zero miro fríamente a los dos hunters fríamente-Mph, estoy completamente seguro de esto, no me detendrán.

-¡No dejare que vayas!-X apunto con su buster a Zero que ni se inmuto.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-dijo el hunter rojo con una expresión desafiante-¿Pelear conmigo?

X apunto por un rato con su arma, pero luego bajo su X-Buster con una mirada de impotencia, sabía que no podía atacar a su amigo.

-X…-murmuro la hunter de cabellos verdes mientras veía como X se daba media vuelta.

-Está bien Zero, has lo que quieras-decía mientras apretaba fuertemente el puño y ponía la cabeza gacha.

Entonces los dos se marcharon en direcciones opuestas. Zero se dirigió a reclutar a algunos de sus compañeros para ir en busca de Iris.

-Y bien Axl, ¿vendrás conmigo?-preguntaba Zero mirándolo.

-Yo…-El hunter de cabello naranja dudaba si acompañar a su compañero de armas-Está bien iré, aunque no me parece buena idea.

El reploid de cabello rubio asintió y miro hacia una roca en a que estaba recostada Nymph-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Yo ya te dije que contabas conmigo para lo que necesites-dijo determinadamente la angeloid, pero en el interior dudaba.

-Sí, Nymph-sempai va, yo también-salió desde detrás de unos árboles la angeloid Astraea.

-Bien ya somos cuatro, vamos a ver si alguno de esos caballeros vendrá con nosotros-dijo el Maverick Hunter rojo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estos últimos estaban.

-Así que eso es lo que planeas-dijo seriamente Seiya cruzándose de brazos al escuchar los planes del rubio-pues, lo lamento pero no te ayudaremos.

-Comprendo…-dijo tranquilamente pero una voz salto desde detrás de él.

-¡Yo iré!, tal vez sea interesante-dijo un confiado y sonriente Sirius.

-Como quieras-dijo fríamente Zero.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces primo?-le pregunto Lucas.

-Claro, será divertido-dijo el caballero del Tigre llamando a su armadura.

-Siempre, tan confiado-murmuraba Lucas mientras veía como su primo se iba junto con Zero a reclutar a otro grupo.

-¿Alguien de ustedes vendrá?-preguntaba luego de explicar sus intenciones el hunter rojo.

-¿¡Estás loco!?Es algo demasiado arriesgado-decía Risty desconfiando sobre aquel plan.

-Es peligroso… me gusta-dijo Echidna acercándose al grupo formado por el hunter.

-Entonces también iré yo-decía Irma siguiendo a su maestra.

-Vaya, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí-dijo coquetamente la elfa de cabellos verdes, haciendo que la joven de cabello azul se sonrojara.

-Bueno creo que ya somos suficientes, vengan les explicare más detalladamente mi plan-anuncio Zero.

Eran las 3pm, estaban reunidos cerca de unas vías de tren. Los siete estaban terminando de repasar su estrategia.

-Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer-dijo Zero caminando cerca de las vías.

-Si-respondieron al unísono los otros seis. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó el sonido de un tren aproximándose.

-Aquí viene-espero a que el tren pasara por la mitad y rápidamente todos saltaron a los vagones de carga.

-Bien ya logramos subir al tren-dijo Axl sentándose-por lómenos aún seguimos en una sola pieza-rio el hunter de la cicatriz.

-Bueno, ahora al llegar a donde tú dices que puede estar su base, ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?-pregunto Irma.

-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, en un grupo iremos: Yo, Sirius y Astraea. Mientras que en el segundo grupo irán: Nymph, Echidna, Irma y Axl-sus compañeros asintieron y mientras se sentaron a esperar que el tren llegara a su destino.

-Por cierto Zero, como es que descubriste donde estaba su base-le pregunto el caballero del Tigre.

-Simple, cuando Iris se tele transporto rastree su ubicación mediante la energía que uso para esto-explico el hunter.

-Entiendo, pero… ¿Cómo supiste que este tren va hacia su guarida?-pregunto el muchacho rubio de ojos grises.

-Pues como sabrás, Sirius, yo fui uno de los únicos que fue a la ciudad y ayer a las 5am aproveche para ir una segunda vez a averiguar cómo llegar a la ubicación de nuestros enemigos y este tren va por una ruta cercana-respondió el reploid rubio.

-Wow, ¿y nadie te miro raro las dos veces que fuiste?-pregunto el caballero mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Es obvio que oculto mi armadura de hunter con un dispositivo para parecer un ciudadano común y corriente-dijo algo fastidiado Zero.

-Creo que nos acercamos-aviso Axl asomándose por el costado del vagón.

-¡Vamos!-exclamo Zero y todos saltaron del tren.

-Increíble, que castillo tan grande-decía Sirius sorprendido por el enorme castillo que se alzaba a unos 35mts de distancia.

-Bien tenemos que entrar a la fortaleza, dividámonos ahora-ordeno el Maverick Hunter rubio.

-No detecto defensas exteriores-dijo Nymph mientras escaneaba la zona del castillo.

-Bien hay que entrar-dijo Axl cargando sus pistolas.

-Qué raro, este castillo parece como los castillos de la época feudal pero a la vez está equipado de forma altamente avanzada que casi iguala a su tecnología Axl-dijo la angeloid de cabello azul mientras terminaba de escanear.

-¿Es extraño, no hay defensas?-dijo extrañado el reploid caminando hacia el gran muro.

-Te equivocas-dijo Nymph seriamente-Yo había dicho que no había defensas exteriores, pero por dentro detecto una gran cantidad de cañones laser y enemigos.

-Bien, no perdamos más tiempo-apresuro Echidna saltando junto con Irma hacia el otro lado.

-Avisa a Zero por tu comunicador-le dijo Nymph a Axl antes de pasar volando hacia el otro lado del muro.

Mientras en otro lugar ya dentro del patio del castillo.

Zero había recibido el aviso de Axl-Si, entiendo. Cambio y fuera.

-¿Que pasa Zero?-le pregunto Sirius.

-Lo obvio, al parecer nos esperan bien preparados dentro-respondió el hunter rojo.

-Bien, vamos con el comité de bienvenida-dijo sonriente el caballero mientras se dirigía a la gran puerta del castillo.

-Al parecer vamos a tener que abrir la puerta por la fuerza-decía Zero sacando su Z-Buster, pero la puerta se abrió sola a lo que el hunter sonrió levemente.

-¡Rápido, vamos!-dijo el caballero del Tigre corriendo hacia adentro con sus compañeros siguiéndole el paso.

En la parte trasera del castillo Axl, Nymph, Irma y Echidna habían entrado y se toparon con las primeras defensas.

-Trampas Laser-rio Axl disparando hacia los cañones de defensa.

-Odio a esos murciélagos-dijo Nymph empezando a juntar energía para su ataque-¡PARADISE SONG!

-¡BLACK ROSE! –grito Echidna y junto con el ataque de Nymph acabo con todos los enemigos en el pasillo.

Mientras tanto en los bosques cercanos al campamento.

Ikki estaba sentado en los pies de un árbol, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había, pero en un momento se paró y miro a un costado-¿Por qué vienes aquí?-le pregunto a una figura que venia caminando hacia él.

-Vaya, que modales, que acaso no sabes saludar-se rio suavemente Elina mientras se acercaba.

-…-Ikki solo guardo silencio por pocos segundos-Reitero mi pregunta ¿Para qué viniste Elina?

-Está bien, vine para hablar contigo-dijo la rubia cambiando su expresión a una seria.

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto con serenidad el Fénix.

-Es que… quiero volverme fuerte-dijo Elina casi avergonzada por sus palabras debido a su gran orgullo.

-Ya veo-dijo el caballero cerrando los ojos un momento-¿Pero por qué vienes conmigo?

-Es porque si alguien como tu pudo derrotarme significa que aún me falta mucho para llegar a luchar al nivel de nuestros enemigos-respondió la menor de las hermanas Vance.

-Entiendo, pero no estoy dispuesto a entrenar a nadie-dijo Ikki seriamente para luego poner una muy leve sonrisa-pero por cómo te sobrepusiste a tu ego lo hare.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Elina incrédula.

-Sí y además comprendo que no solamente buscas poder para ti misma sino también lo haces por una persona especial-dijo Ikki mientras Elina pensó en su hermana Leina-Bien empecemos el entrenamiento-ordeno Ikki mientras llamaba a su armadura.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y díganme (lo que pasa es que estoy algo corto de inspiración) agradezco a los que leen el fic y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos. **


	9. Batalla en el castillo sombrío

**Capítulo 9: Batalla en el castillo sombrío.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

-Bien, creo que terminamos con los enemigos, ¡Avancemos!-Echidna se disponía a seguir pero Nymph y Axl no se movían tenían sus caras pálidas-¿Qué les pasa?

-¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!-exclamo Axl que salto empujando a Echidna que casi es golpeada por una ráfaga de energía.

-Al parecer tenemos otro enemigo-dijo Irma poniéndose en posición de combate-¡Muéstrate!

-JeJeJe, ¿Y mis modales? Soy su anfitrión de hoy, pero ya me conocen-rio una voz en las sombras.

-¿Acaso eres…-la guerrera veterana miro con terror hacia la sombra que se acercaba.

-Sí, es Seg-afirmo Nymph.

-No importa igual tenemos que pasar, no interesa que tan fuerte sea-dijo Irma sacando dos dagas y lanzándolas hacia Seg que no se había mostrado completamente.

-Bah, que tontería ¡ATOMIC PANEL!-Seg hizo aparecer una barrera que al instante desintegro las dos dagas-Ahora me toca atacar ¡ATOMIC BLAST!-dijo lanzando una ráfaga más grande que la primera de color rojizo.

-Por los pelos-suspiro Axl luego de esquivar el ataque y dejar a Echidna en el suelo.

-Bien, sé que no tendremos oportunidad, pero por lo menos daremos pelea-Nymph comenzó a concentrar su energía al máximo-¡PARADISE SONG!

-¡BLACK ROSE!-Echidna se unió al ataque.

La explosión fu enorme y destruyo gran parte del enorme pasillo-Creo que logramos dañarlo-dijo la elfa al ver la nube de polvo que se había levantado.

-No, no logramos hacerle ni un rasguño-dijo Nymph jadeando.

-Estas en lo cierto-rio el albino que estaba detrás de una pared de energía que había generado-Ustedes no podrán contra mi defensa, es invencible.

-Maldición-se lamentó Irma-Esperen, ¿¡donde esta Axl!?

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo sorprendido Seg-¿Cómo es que escapo de mi vista?-se preguntaba en su cabeza.

-Estoy aquí-se escuchó la voz del hunter seguido de varios disparos que dieron de lleno en la espalda de su enemigo.

-Ra…Rayos-se levantaba furioso el joven de cabellos blancos.

-Ahora entiendo Axl-sonrió Nymph a lo que el reploid asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Muere!-grito Seg lanzando una onda de choque, pero Axl volvió a desaparecer-No otra vez, y ahora también la angeloid desapareció-dijo furioso el albino.

-¡PARADISE SONG!-un gran ataque de energía seguido de varios disparos impactaron en Seg.

-*jadeando*No… puede… ser… esto no puede estar pasando-se reincorporaba lentamente el chico de ojos rojos.

-Lo tenemos-dijo el reploid de cabello naranja a la angeloid.

-Solo un ataque más-añadió Nymph activando nuevamente su habilidad de invisibilidad.

-Acaso…-la cara de desesperación de Seg empezó a tornarse en una sonrisa malévola-Se están burlando de mí, ¡No crean que con ese truco barato me ganaran!

Muchos disparos salieron de varios lugares de la habitación pero el albino los esquivaba sin problemas-Rayos, hace unos segundos podíamos golpearlo, pero ahora no podemos siquiera rosarle-se preocupaba el hunter disparando con más intensidad.

Tal vez podríamos dañarlo con un ataque combinado -sugirió desesperada Nymph-¡PARADISE SONG!

-¡CHARGE SHOOT!-Axl unió con un disparo del tamaño del ataque de Nymph.

-Mph-Seg despreocupadamente creo una barrera en el último segundo deteniendo el ataque doble-Esto es muy simple ¿Qué acaso no tienen algo mejor?-se burlaba des sus enemigos que seguían atónitos.

-¿¡Por qué!? Estábamos tan cerca-Axl cayo de rodillas al piso, para después golpearlo con furia.

-Te equivocas, apenas lograron hacerme un poco de daño, nunca iban a poder ganarme-afirmaba Seg mientras caminaba hacia sus enemigos.

-No…-A la angeloid no le podían salir las palabras de la boca solo se notaba su expresión de terror absoluto al ver la figura del albino acercarse.

En otro lugar del castillo

-¡Esto es divertido!-decía Astraea mientras destruía una fila de soldados que parecían mavericks de clase baja.

-Sí, pero cansador-suspiraba Sirius derrotando a unos murciélagos con una patada.

-¡Apresúrense!-Zero ordenaba mientras terminaba de derrotar a uno de los guardias restantes con su sable.

-¿Por qué la prisa Zero?-decía una voz para después soltar una pequeña risa.

-Eres tú, sabía que iba a tener que pelear contigo-decía el reploid rojo apuntando hacia el frente con su arma.

-Sí, pero esta vez será diferente-Vane salía de las sombras-¡Te destruiré!

-Eso vamos a verlo ¡Haa!-Zero se lanzó hacia su oponente listo para darle un corte con su espada que este esquivo.

-Comencemos-sonrió Vane aterrizando en el suelo y sacando a su fiel catana-¡Corta el destino! ¡Yakami!

Zero contuvo un rato el ataque y luego desvió la espada del albino hacia un costado-Fácil-sonrió levemente el hunter.

-Bueno, veamos qué tan bueno eres para esto-el joven de ojos rojos aumento su energía haciendo aparecer un aura oscura-¡SOMBRA DE LAS CIEN HOJAS!-se lanzó con su espada hacia adelante y rápidamente cinco golpes de la nada se impactaron en el reploid.

-¡Maldición ni siquiera los veo venir!-pensaba mientras trataba de esquivar fallidamente o a duras penas los golpes.

-Lastima, creo que se terminara pronto-rio Vane asentando el último golpe a Zero-Descansa en paz ¡CORTE MEGATOMICO!-el corte iba a darle una muerte segura pero nunca llego algo lo detuvo.

-A… Astraea-decía Zero levantándose difícilmente-¿¡Que haces!?

-¿Qué crees que hago? Te salvo la vida, no voy a dejarte morir aquí-decía mientras trataba de resistir la abrumadora fuera del golpe.

-Astraea…-la mirada de Zero era una nostálgica le recordaba a X, rápidamente reacciono al ver como el escudo Aegis se agrietaba.

-Yo… no resistiré mucho tiempo apártense.

-¡No lo hagas!-gritaron al unísono el hunter y el caballero que corría hacia sus compañeros.

-¡Vete!-ordeno Astraea cuando su escudo se rompió.

Sirius salto esquivando el ataque pero parecía que sus dos compañeros no tuvieron la misma suerte-¡Zero, Astraea!-buscaba desesperado a sus compañeros-No… no puede ser que ellos.

-Tranquilízate niño, ¡estamos aquí!-exclamo el reploid a lo que el caballero de bronce se giró hacia una pared, Zero estaba sosteniéndose con su Z-Saber de una pared con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía a una inconsciente Astraea.

-Qué bueno que sigan vivos-el tono desesperado cambio a uno de absoluta confianza-porque si no hubiera tenido que derrotar yo solo a este tipo-sonreía mientras se rascaba su cabello rubio casi castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Ya me imaginaba que tendrías algún truco-rio muy levemente Vane-debo admitir que me confié. Y así se reanudo la batalla.

Devuelta con Axl y los demás…

-Nymph-el hunter de la cicatriz se levantaba del suelo-tengo un plan.

-¿Enserio, cuál?-dijo esperanzada la angeloid de cabello azul.

-Dime ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrías mejorar mis armas?-pregunto el reploid mostrando una de sus pistolas.

-¿Te refieres a hackear tus pistolas para potencia? Pues el tiempo varia depende de cuánto tiempo permanezca en el campo de hackeo-respondió la angeloid para luego.

-Bien, ¿Y si te vas del campo de hackeo?-pregunto Axl.

-Duraría un poco más de 20 minutos-afirmo Nymph.

-Perfecto, es todo lo que necesito.

-¿Para qué? Igual no podrás llegar a la fuerza de este enemigo-de pronto la mirada de Nymph cambio a una de gran preocupación-¿Acaso tú?

-Sí, planeo pelear con el mientras ustedes escapan-dijo el reploid mientras recargaba sus pistolas-¡Hackéalas ahora!

-Pero… -Beta no sabía cómo detener al hunter.

-¡No dudes, hazlo!-ordeno el de cabellos naranjas.

-Está bien ¡Hackeo, activado!-Nymph reacciono ante la orden y mejoro las armas de Axl.

-Con esto bastara-afirmo el reploid mirando sus ahora mejoradas pistolas-ahora váyanse y busquen a Zero.

-S-si-la angeloid dudo unos segundos y luego se dispuso a ir en busca de sus demás compañeros junto con Echidna e Irma.

-No, tan rápido-rio Seg.

-¡Hey, tu pelea es conmigo!-exclamo Axl lanzando un disparo que roso el hombro derecho del albino.

-No te preocupes, pronto me encargo de ti, pero antes-el joven de ojos rojos empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía.

-¿¡Pero que!?-el Maverick Hunter veía como aparecían varias barreras que cerraron el paso a sus compañeras.

-¿¡Que es esto!?-exclamo Irma al ver como barreras parecidas al Atomic Panel rodeaban la ya destruida habitación.

-Es mi Ultímate Panel Prison, ahora no tienen por donde escapar-decía Seg cambiando su gesto a uno serio-¡Comencemos!

¿Qué pasara con Axl y sus compañeras? ¿Zero lograra derrotar a Vane? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!

**Fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Me estoy dando cuenta de que a diferencia de Lucas nunca describí la apariencia de Seth y de Sirius (excepto por el cabello de este). Voy a hacerla en algún capitulo. Saludos.**


	10. El despertar de un nuevo guerrero

**Capítulo 10: El despertar de un nuevo guerrero, amigo o enemigo.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

**Wow diez capítulos ya casi llegamos a la mitad de la historia, antes de empezar agradezco a los que siguen mi historia (y que se aguantan mis errores en los capítulos) prometo tratar de hacerla mejor. Empecemos.**

Axl, Nymph, Echidna e Irma se encontraban atrapados en la técnica de Seg quien parecía más serio y eso se notaba porque Seg siempre se veía confiado y con una sonrisa burlona.-Ustedes…-señalo Seg a los cuatro que tenía enfrente-¡No van a salir vivos de aquí!-cambio su mirada a una de demencia arremetiendo contra Axl.

Axl logro a duras penas saltar a un costado, pero noto que su rival siguió de largo y fue en contra de Nymph y las dos guerreras-¡No!-el reploid trato de usar su dash para alcanzar al albino pero era inútil.

-¡ATOMIC BLAST!-golpeo a Nymph en la boca del estómago antes de que pudiera reaccionar, para luego descargar su ráfaga mandando a volar a la angeloid.

-¡Mierda!-Irma por los pelos no fue arrastrada junto con Nymph.

-¡BLACK ROSE!-Echidna se lanzó desesperadamente contra su enemigo.

-¿Es todo?-murmuro Seg que había parado el ataque con una sola mano-Que molestia…-estaba reteniendo el escudo de la guerrera y lo presionaba con fuerza.

-No… imposible-la guerrera veterana miraba atónita la acción del joven de ojos rojos.

-Solo resultaron ser basura-dijo el albino para luego aplicar más fuerza y destruir el escudo-Desaparece…-murmuro para luego soltar un rápido y fuerte golpe en la cara de la elfa.

-¡Ma-maestra!-grito Irma al ver a Echidna salir despedida casia hasta el mismo lugar en donde estaba tirada Nymph.

-Sigues tu-sonrió levemente Seg apareciendo frente a la asesina del Fang.

-No lo creo-Axl apareció a un costado apuntando en la cabeza a Seg-Ya te dije que tenías que pelear conmigo.-soltó un disparo pero Seg desvió la pistola con su puño haciendo que el disparo saliera para otro lado.

-Muy lento-se burló el albino golpeando a Axl, primero en la cara y luego lo pateo hacia atrás.

-Es muy rápido-murmuro Axl saltando hacia atrás.

-¿Qué estas mirando? Estoy detrás de ti-rio Seg soltando un golpe seguido de una ráfaga de energía que golpeó fuertemente al hunter.

-A este paso nos matara, ¿Qué podemos hacer?-pensaba Irma mientras se acercaba a los cuerpos por el momento inconscientes de Nymph y Echidna.

-¡Ahhhh!-el hunter de la cicatriz cayó cerca de sus compañeras, se notaba su cansancio y también su desesperación.

-Me cansaron ¡ATOMIC BLAST!-Seg lanzo una ráfaga más grande que todas las anteriores a sus enemigos.

Irma y Axl solo pudieron cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor pero en el último instante se escucharon dos fuertes sonidos que resultaron ser dos ráfagas de energía que traspasaron una de las barreras y desviaron el ataque justo a tiempo.

-¿Están bien?-una voz se escuchó a medida que la nube de polvo se dispersaba y dejaba al descubierto la figura de dos caballeros, uno llevaba una armadura negra y el otro una dorada.

-Acaso eres…-Axl abrió grande los ojos de sorpresa al reconocer a uno de los dos.

-Lucas-se añadió Irma con la misma sorpresa al ver al caballero del Cuervo parado frente a ellos.

-Jeje, no creyeron que estarían solos ¿no? –sonrió levemente Lucas a los dos-igual no somos los únicos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la peli azul.

-Otros más vinieron con nosotros-interrumpió el de dorado que era corpulento y media alrededor de dos metros-pero no hay tiempo para eso.

-Tienes razón Aldebarán-asintió el joven caballero-¿Axl puedes pelear?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunto el hunter levantándose.

-Porque necesitaremos un poco de ayuda con el-señalo a Seg.

-¿Qué sucede?-Nymph se despertaba y se sorprendió al ver a los dos caballeros.

-Tendrán que explicártelo en el camino, rápido tomen a Echidna y busquen a los demás-ordeno Lucas señalando el hueco en la barrera.

-S-Si- asintieron las dos, Irma tomo a Echidna y junto con Nymph escaparon de la Ultímate Panel Prison.

-Bien- se escuchaba un aplauso sarcástico que venía de Seg-Muy bien, lograron romper mi máxima barrera, pero ¿tendrán lo suficiente para aguantar contra mí?-sonrió levemente el albino para luego empezar la pelea.

En la pelea contra Vane

-¿Es todo?-miraba Vane fríamente a Zero y a Sirius que se encontraban jadeando.

-Ni creas-rio levemente Sirius-Ahora conocerás la fuerza del Tigre-puso sus manos en forma de garras, la izquierda apuntando a su enemigo y la derecha a la altura del torso mientras que un gran cosmo emanaba de él.

-Ese poder…-pensaba Vane sin cambiar su gesto frio.

-¡Ruge tigre! ¡GARRAS DEL TIGRE BLANCO!-exclamo el caballero de bronce lanzando su ataque del que parecía salir la forma de un gran tigre saltando de un zarpazo hacia Vane.

-¡Argh! Es fuerte-Vane trataba de contener el ataque hasta que cedió ante la presión y fue golpeado.

-Lo conseguí-murmuraba jadeando el argentino mientras sus ojos azul oscuro buscaban el cuerpo de su rival entre el polvo.

-Que fuerza tan impresionante-se sacudía la ropa Vane caminando fuera de la polvareda.

-Creo que no lograste hacerle mucho-decía Zero mientras caminaba hasta ponerse al lado del caballero del Tigre-Vamos a tener que luchar con todo lo que tenemos-rápidamente Zero se transformó en Black Zero.

-Si-asintió Sirius.

-¡Vamos!-exclamo Zero empuñando ahora dos sables.

-¡CORTE MEGATOMICO!-Vane lanzo su ataque pero sus rivales lograron esquivarlo.

Sirius miro rápido hacia atrás para fijarse si nada le había pasado a Astraea que se encontraba inconsciente pero se volvió al verificar que a esta no le había pasado nada.

-¡Haa!-Exclamaron los tres al unísono al chocar sus golpes.

-¡SOMBRA DE LAS CIEN HOJAS!-el albino ataco a los dos, Zero fue golpeado levemente ya que logro cubrirse y Sirius salto hacia arriba.

-¡Tonto! una vez que un caballero ve una técnica no vuelve a surtir efecto en el-se lanzó con una patada el joven guerrero pero esta solamente destruyo el piso ya que su rival logro esquivarlo.

-Bien Tigre ahora veras una técnica que no tendré que volver a hacer-Vane levanto hacia arriba a Yakami y concentro su energía al máximo haciendo templar todo el lugar-¡Mueran los dos! ¡CORTE DEL JUICIO!

-¿¡Que es eso!?-Zero dijo atónito antes de que el ataque llegara a él, mientras que Sirius solo presenciaba con horror como un corte con forma de una ola de energía gigante estaba a punto de golpearlo y solo atino a tratar de bloquearlo.

Se escucharon los gritos de dolor de Sirius y Zero, la energía no solo había devastado el corredor sino que también había destruido casi completamente las armaduras de estos.

-Parece que sigues vivo-una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del albino-No importa, te cortare la cabeza rápida e indoloramente-posicionaba su espada apuntando al cuello de Sirius que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-se escuchó una voz seguida del ataque que impacto en el joven de ojos rojos.

-¿¡Quién se atreve!?-miro furioso Vane a la figura que aparecía.

-Milo de Escorpio, ese solo fue el comienzo ríndete o muere bajo mi aguijón.

-Te vez confiado, está bien a pelear-Vane se lanzó al recién llegado.

Mientras en un pasillo no muy lejos, Nymph e Irma con Echidna a cuestas corrían a toda velocidad.

-¿Por qué venimos por aquí? acabamos de escuchar un estruendo en la otra dirección-preguntaba Irma.

-Por la razón de que encontré el laboratorio de este castillo-decía la angeloid de cabellos azules mientras disminuía la velocidad-Aquí es-señalo una gran puerta.

-¿Cómo?-a joven guerrera miraba extrañada a Nymph.

-Sí, ahora solo debo abrir esta puerta-Y rápidamente la angeloid activo su hackeo y logro abrir la puerta pero también hizo que se activara la alarma.

-Creo que muchos guardias vienen en camino-señalo la asesina del Fang.

-Rápido entremos-Nymph salto dentro del elevador que se encontraba detrás de la puerta que había hackeado.

Irma solo asintió y entro también, vio que su compañera apretó un botón y entonces comenzaron a bajar-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la guerrera.

-Al parecer este elevador conduce a un laboratorio secreto pronto llegarnos-afirmo Beta cuando de repente el elevador se detuvo y poco a poco las puertas se abrieron.

Ambas bajaron, Irma dejó su maestra en un rincón y junto con Nymph comenzaron a registrar el laboratorio.

-Interesante-dijo la pequeña angeloid revisando datos de la computadora principal-Esta información contiene todos los proyectos desde hace veinte años.

La otra peli azul andaba cerca de lo que parecían ser capsulas, ella noto que varios vidrios estaban empañados al limpiar uno abrió los ojos como platos-¿Qué es esto?

Nymph se precipito hacia la capsula-Parece ser un human, debe tratarse de un experimento biológico al igual que Seg y Vane-dijo seriamente, sin embargo salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó un disparo que golpeo el vidrio al parecer era un grupo pequeño de guardias que habían acudido a la alarma.

-Rayos-Irma lanzo sus dagas y golpeo a dos guardias mientras que Nymph cerró y bloqueo la puerta.

-Oh, no-Nymph se volvió a la capsula donde estaba el joven-Dañaron la capsula, seguramente ahora como mecanismo de defensa se abrirá-ella estaba en lo correcto la capsula comenzó a abrirse.

-Prepárate, no sabemos que es capaz de hacer-advirtió Irma.

La puerta de la capsula se abrió y entonces un joven de cabellos castaños casi negros alborotados-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy nuevamente despierto?-el joven miraba sus manos con sus ojos de tono amarillo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Nymph viendo al joven confuso.

-Soy el experimento biológico T33X90, pero pueden llamarme Jackie- se presentó el extraño levantándose completamente. Pero hasta ahora Nymph e Irma estaba en duda Enemigo o no.

**Fin.**

**1597 (sin contar estas palabras) como ven agrego este nuevo personaje, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ahora me despido, nos encontraremos en el siguiente capítulo del fic.**


	11. La decepcion de Zero,Escape del castillo

**Capítulo 11: La decepción de Zero, escape del castillo parte I.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

**-**Bien yo ya les dije mi nombre, ahora es su turno-el extraño joven de cabello negro se acercaba a Nymph.

Nymph trago saliva al igual que Irma estaba sorprendida de que el joven no las ataco, pero no tenía que confiarse-S -soy… Nymph y ella es Irma-decía con una mirada de miedo y duda la angeloid.

-Pues, mucho gusto-Jackie estaba con una expresión despreocupada luego vio a la asesina del Fang con una posición defensiva y pregunto-¿Por qué esos nervios?

-¿Co-cómo?-le miro extrañada Irma mientras que de a poco bajaba la guardia.

-Sí, no entiendo su tensión, ambas tienen una cara como de que están en problemas y…-el muchacho se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de Echidna recostado en un rincón-¿Qué le pasa a ella, esta inconsciente o solo es que duerme así?

-Si… y acaso ¿No sabes nada de nosotras?-pregunto Nymph aun confusa.

-No, ¿son nuevas en científicas o algo así?-el chico de ojos amarillos se rasco la cabeza.

-No, de hecho ni siquiera habíamos entrado aquí antes-respondió la angeloid de cabello azul.

-Mmm… con razón fui despertado de forma tan abrupta, y se escuchan golpes en la puerta así que seguramente las están persiguiendo los guardias-se froto la barbilla analizando la situación el chico de cabello negro-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bien…-entonces ambas empezaron a explicarle sobre cómo llegaron y sobre las recientes peleas.

-Así que conocen a mis "primos" (refiriéndose a Vane y a Seg) y también a Lord Berlion-Jackie estaba igual de despreocupado y había cerrado sus ojos para ponerse a pensar-Bueno, me habían filtrado información por la computadora sobre unos invasores pero por lo que me cuentan no todo es cierto.

-¿Qué y no nos atacaras?-preguntaron sorprendidas las dos peli azules.

-No, yo les creo, las ayudare a escapar-entonces Jackie se paró frente a la puerta- Además yo odio a Berlion, me despertó tres veces y me volvió a encerrar por que no era como mis "primos".

-Pues eso es bueno, no quería tener que enfrentarme a mas enemigos-sonrió levemente Nymph aunque en el interior no tenía completamente confianza en Jackie.

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos?-dijo Jackie parándose frente a la puerta pero luego se volteó hacia las dos peli azules-¿No sienten algo de frio?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza.  
-Em… No-Irma noto que el joven no llevaba nada más que unos pantalones blancos medio ajustados y se sintió algo incomoda ante la situación.

-¿Y entonces por qué me miran así?-pregunto al ver como Nymph también se sonrojaba un poco.

-N-no no es nada-decía Nymph mirando hacia otro lado.

-Entonces creo que es hora de irnos, pero creo que se me olvido algo-Jackie se frotaba la barbilla pensando-Ah ya recuerdo, con razón sentía algo de frio-en eso el joven levanto su dedo hacia arriba que empezó a emitir un resplandor para que después un resplandor parecido cubriera el cuerpo de Jackie.

Irma y Nymph contemplaban como se veía ahora Jackie llevaba un traje blanco con una camisa azul y unos zapatos negros (parecido a la ropa que usa MJ en la canción Smooth criminal).

Luego el chico de ojos amarillos bajo su brazo-Ahora el toque final-entonces giro su mano dos veces en el aire y apareció un sombrero del mismo color que el traje que inmediatamente coloco en su cabeza-Mucho mejor.

La angeloid miraba con una gota de sudor todo lo hecho por el muchacho, mientras la asesina del Fang no le dio importancia y fue a levantar el cuerpo de Echidna-Ahora si vámonos-dijo colocándose frente a la puerta con su maestra a cuestas.

-Prepárense, abriré la puerta-advirtió Nymph tecleando en el panel, en unos segundos la puerta se abrió y varios guardias se abalanzaron sobre los cuatro.

-Pan comido-Jackie lanzo su sombrero que corto a cinco de los guardias.

-¡PARADISE SONG!-Nymph lanzo su ataque y termino con los que quedaban.

-Bah, que pocos eran-decía el chico de traje al ver que solo había veinte guardias.

-Hay que buscar a los demás para irnos de aquí-dijo Irma a lo que Jackie y Nymph asintieron, y empezaron a subir por el elevador.

Mientras en un corredor ya destruido del castillo…

-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer ¡GREAT HORN!-Aldebarán golpeaba con su ataque a Seg.

-Ni crean, imbéciles-Seg se levantaba y arremetía contra los dos caballeros y el hunter.

-¡TERROR DEL ALA NEGRA!-Lucas detiene la arremetida con su ataque.

-Bastardos… ¿cómo es que no puedo matarlos de una vez?-murmuraba el albino levantándose nuevamente.

En la pelea de Milo contra Vane…

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-Milo golpeo a Vane marcando cuatro puntos de la Aguja escarlata.

-No puede ser, cada vez me siento más débil ¿Qué me pasa?-decía confundido y furioso el albino.

-Ya te he golpeado la primera vez con dos golpes de la Aguja Escarlata, ahora con estos otros ya van seis de los quince picaduras. Ríndete o Muere.

-Je… no lograras golpearme otra vez ¡CORTE MEGATOMICO!-Vane lanzo su ataque pero Milo los esquivo por los pelos, luego estaba a punto de golpear al de Escorpio pero algo lo detuvo-¿¡Que es esto?!

-Restricción, con esta técnica logre paralizarte, ¡Ahora muere!-el dorado impacto a Vane con tres picaduras más.

-Ma-maldición-el chico de ojos carmesí caía debido al golpe y sentía que ya no podía levantarse.

-Ya te lo advertí, ríndete o muere-El caballero se volteaba hacia su oponente.

-Jajaja-Vane empezó a reírse sin razón aparente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Milo miraba al joven tirado en el suelo.

-No lo entiendes Escorpio, al final de esta batalla ¡Tú serás el muerto!-Vane se paró y levanto hacia arriba a Yakami-¡CORTE DEL JUICIO!-lanzo la misma técnica que uso contra Zero y Sirius.

Milo solo vio como el ataque lo golpeaba para luego quedar tirado en el suelo casi muerto y con su armadura en gran parte destruida.

-Milo, peleaste bien y con honor así que te daré una muerte rápida-el albino iba a matar al dorado pero dos manos detuvieron a Yakami-Zero ¿¡sigues vivo!?

-Je… no me iba a ir tan fácil-dos alas se desplegaron levantando viento y polvo, se notaba por la apariencia de Zero que se había transformado en Absolute Zero.

-Estas lleno de sorpresas hunter-Vane aparto la espada para arremeter contra Zero.

-Muy lento-Zero ya estaba detrás de Vane y le dio un golpe ascendente con una de sus garras-Ahora si te tengo-el hunter uso nuevamente su increíble velocidad para colocarse al lado de Vane y conectarle una fuerte patada en las costillas que mando a volar al albino.

-Estoy… muy debilitado gaste demasiada fuerza en las anteriores peleas-jadeaba el joven de ojos rojos que tenía una rodilla en tierra.

-¿Ya te cansaste?-Zero estaba parado frente a él con una sonrisa malévola-¿Qué no ibas a matarme?-reía el hunter mientras agarraba del cuello a Vane y lo ahorcaba con fuerza.

-¡Zero detente!-una voz familiar para el reploid s escucho, cuando este se dio media vuelta vio a Iris mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Iris…-Zero se acercaba a la figura de la reploid.

-Zero, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Iris miraba al rubio fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo vine a buscarte y a sacarte de aquí-el hunter miraba con ojos serios a Iris.

-¿Por qué?-Iris seguía con lágrimas-¿¡Que acaso no lo entiendes!? Yo soy feliz aquí no quiero irme.

-¿Q-que?-Zero volvía su forma normal y miraba sorprendido a Iris.

-Zero, entiéndelo este mundo es un paraíso, es mi lugar soñado-la reploid se apartaba del hunter rubio.

-¡Espera Iris este mundo es una mentira, date cuenta!-Zero trataba de acercarse-¡Berlion es un asesino, ha destruido a miles de mundos solo para la supervivencia de este!

-¡No! ¡Aléjate, tú y el entonces no serían muy diferentes!-Iris empujo a Zero hacia atrás y el hunter había quedado atónito por las palabras de ella.

-Hazle caso Zero-En ese preciso instante apareció entre los dos reploids la imponente figura de Lord Berlion, aparentaba ser un hombre de no más de 40 años de cabello negro con un mechón blanco en el flequillo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, su altura llegaba a 1,80m.

-¿¡Quién eres!?-el hunter rojo miraba sorprendido al hombre que tenía enfrente los ojos rojos de este le causaban un escalofrió y le hacía sentir un ligero nerviosismo.

-Mph, que insolencia pero como nunca nos vimos creo que no me sorprende que preguntes eso-el hombre que llevaba ropas parecidas a las de un noble cruzo sus dos brazos y el viento que entraba a la destrozada habitación movían su capa de color carmesí-yo soy Berlion.

-¿Tú eres Berlion?- Zero tenía una mirada de terror, no podía moverse pero luego tomo impulso hacia Iris y Berlion y salto para atacar a este último.

-¡Insolente!-el hombre de ropajes negros apunto con su dedo índice a el Maverick hunter que fue golpeado en el abdomen con un rayo de energía que atravesó su cuerpo.

-I-iris… - Zero trato de seguir en pie pero callo hacia atrás y casi quedo inconsciente.

-Hunter te dejare vivir pero no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, ya algún día nos veremos de nuevo y no quiero matarte antes-Y entonces el, Iris y Vane desaparecieron dejando a un ya herido Zero con sus compañeros.

En los corredores del castillo…

Nymph, Jackie e Irma (con Echidna a cuestas) se aproximaban a una salida que Jackie había mencionado.

-¿Estás seguro de que es en esta dirección?-preguntaba una desconfiada Irma.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pronto estaremos ahí

**Fin.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado la parte I, en el siguiente capítulo ya las cosas se pondrán un poco más tranquilas, aunque nunca nos va a faltar acción, y con respecto a Jackie les daré un adelanto (que ya muchos deben presentir) jugara un papel importante. Dejen sus opiniones y nos vemos en el siguiente fic.**


	12. Escape del castillo parte II

**Capítulo 12: La decepción de Zero, escape del castillo parte II.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

-A la derecha-dijo Jackie doblando en dicha dirección seguido por sus dos compañeras, luego se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de color blanco-Aquí es.

-Está cerrada, ¿recuerdas la clave?-dijo Nymph señalando un panel.

-Sí, creo…-Jackie puso tres tipos de contraseñas diferentes, ninguna funcionaba hasta que recordó algo e intento nuevamente, la maquina hizo un sonido como de "aceptado" pero el sistema fallo a la mitad de la abertura y la puerta quedo nuevamente cerrada-Oh, por favor, creo que tengo que solucionarlo con el método tradicional-se acercó a la puerta y le dio una fuerte patada, la puerta cayo y entonces entraron dentro de la habitación.

-¿Método tradicional?-rio levemente Nymph al joven.

-Hey teníamos que pasar o no…-rio Jackie, luego miro la habitación, era una sala blanca con pequeñas escalinatas que los guiaban al piso de abajo. Cuando bajaron el joven de traje sonrió de oreja a oreja-Mi precioso Bleix estas como te deje antes…-corrió y abrazo a un auto que se encontraba en medio de la habitación que tenía la apariencia de un Mercedes-Benz SL65.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Que no íbamos hacia la salida?-pregunto impaciente la angeloid.

-Hey, por primera se llama Bleix es un auto que yo mismo construí y tiene gran importancia para mí, segundo la salida está ahí-señalo un muro blanco que casi parecía reflejar como un espejo en donde apareció un portal que mostraba la imagen de las afueras del castillo-Suban, nos vamos-Jackie se subió rápidamente al vehículo y luego Nymph e Irma también.

-Wow, en mi mundo no existen estas cosas-Irma miraba sorprendida el interior mientras recostaba a Echidna, ambas en el asiento trasero.

-Si todo está listo, vámonos de una vez-el chico de ojos amarillos piso el acelerador y rápidamente traspasaron el portal que los depositó en una zona rocosa en las afueras del castillo.

-¡Estamos fuera!-exclamaron al unísono las dos peli azules, en eso Echidna despertó.

-Huh, ¿dónde estamos?-Echidna se despabilaba y rápidamente abrazo por detrás a Jackie-¿Y quién este galán?-dijo la guerrera adoptando su actitud casual.

-So-soy Jackie, yo…-el joven se sorprendió ante la repentina acción de la elfa mientras trataba de conducir sin distraerse.

-Creo que tenemos que explicar todo lo que paso-dijo suspirando Nymph que iba en el asiento del acompañante-Ah, por cierto no te di las coordenadas del campamento.

-Está bien, indícalas en el GPS-el chico de sombrero señalo una pequeña pantalla en el tablero.

-Ok…-la angeloid comenzó a buscar e indicar la dirección.

Mientras dentro del castillo

-¡Zero!-Sirius trataba de caminar hacia el hunter que se encontraba tirado en el suelo-¿Sigues vivo? Responde-el caballero se arrodillaba en frente al reploid, este de repente comenzó a levantarse con dificultad.

Zero no decía nada solo apretaba los puños con fuerza y un gesto de rabia se divisaba en su rostro.

-¡Chicos!-Astraea que había despertado corrió hacia ellos-¿Qué sucedió?

-Peleamos contra Vane y después cuando estaba a punto de matarnos Milo intervino, hasta eso nomas recuerdo-se tomaba con una mano la cabeza el caballero del Tigre-¿Qué paso Zero?-el hunter seguía en silencio.

-Yo sé lo que paso-Milo se levantaba de unos escombros-Vane me derroto y entonces Zero peleo contra él y entonces apareció Iris y luego Berlion.

-¿Enserio? ¿Berlion?-Sirius miraba sorprendido al dorado.

-Sí, luego el hirió a Zero y desapareció del lugar junto con Iris y Vane-afirmo el escorpiano.

-¿Zero, estas bien?-la angeloid rubia señalaba la herida que tenía el reploid rojo.

-Si… estoy bien no es nada-por fin hablo el Maverick hunter.

-¿Enserio es que…-Delta fue interrumpida por una voz.

-¿Astraea-san estas ahí?-era la voz de Nymph en su comunicador.

-¿Nymph-sempai se encuentran bien?-la rubia respondió rápidamente.

-Sí, estamos dirigiéndonos al campamento, ¿Lograron encontrar a Iris?-pregunto Beta.

-Em, después les explicamos-Astraea suspiro tristemente.

-Está bien, busquen a Axl, Aldebarán y Lucas que estaban peleando con Seg-fue lo último que dijo Nymph.

-Entendido-y entonces la angeloid rubia corto la transmisión.

-Vamos, hay que ir por ellos e irnos-ordeno Milo y todos se movilizaron en busca de sus compañeros.

Mientras Axl y los dos caballeros mantenían una pelea con un ya cansado Seg.

-Estos miserables… no puede ser, no puede ser que este siendo derrotado de esta manera-decía con dificultad el albino que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y lo golpeaba con furia.

-Vamos levántate, no escaparas esta vez-se le acercaba Lucas confiado de su victoria.

-¡Bastardo, no te confíes! ¡ATOMIC BLAST!-Seg se levantó de un salto e incrusto el ataque en la boca del estómago del caballero del Cuervo.

-¡Lucas!-Axl atrapo el cuerpo del caballero de plata que había quedado herido y con la parte superior de su armadura casi completamente destruida.

-Creo que es mi oportunidad-pensó Seg y escapo entre la gran nube de polvo.

-¿Dónde se fue?-pensaba en voz alta Aldebarán buscando con sus ojos en toda la habitación, luego gruño levemente-Se escapó, el muy cobarde se escapó.

-Aldebarán, mira-el hunter que seguía sosteniendo a Lucas señalo a un costado.

-Son Milo y los otros-el dorado de Tauro se paraba cerca de Axl con los brazos cruzados.

-Al parecer sobrevivieron-rio levemente el caballero de Escorpio.

-Ustedes también, pero parece que ustedes tuvieron más complicaciones-rio igualmente el brasileño.

-Bien, creo que debemos dejar las explicaciones para después-Sirius se entrometió y luego señalo un pequeño grupo de guardias que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Entonces, no perdamos tiempo-el hunter de cabello naranja disparo y elimino a los cinco guardias que iban al frente.

-¡RESTRICCION!-Milo se encargó de los otros cuatro, y rápidamente se dirigió junto con sus compañeros hacia la salida.

Cerca de los terrenos del campamento.

-Vamos, más rápido-Ikki exigía a una cansada Elina que trotaba cargando una gran roca.

-Voy… lo más rápido… que puedo-jadeaba la rubia que trataba de resistir el cansancio del entrenamiento. Durante todo el día el Fénix le había dado un riguroso entrenamiento.

-¿Ya te cansaste? Todavía no terminamos-decía el de bronce sentado en una pila de rocas que había por ahí.

-Ya no aguanto…-jadeaba la capitana de la guardia real y estaba a punto de soltar la roca.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto-suspiro el caballero a o que Elina se quitó de encima la piedra-Ahora ponte en guardia-le ordeno el Fénix.

-¿Eh?-la guerrera miro con sorpresa al peli azul que estaba en posición de combate.

-Rápido, ahora trata de darme un golpe-le dijo Ikki señalándose a sí mismo.

-¿Qué?-Elina no comprendía lo que quería hacer el de bronce.

-¿Estas sorda? Te dije que trates de golpearme-caminaba unos pasos hacia adelante el Fénix.

-Bueno, como quieras-la rubia se lanzó tratando de golpear al caballero pero este la esquivaba.

-Te falta velocidad, si no superas tus limites no lograras nada-le decía Ikki que seguía esquivando sus golpes.

Ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos y Elina no había logrado golpear al Fénix. Este la detuvo y le anuncio-Es todo por hoy, descansa por ahora y prepárate mañana seguiremos de manera más rigurosa-decía mientras miraba el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Por otra parte en el auto de Jackie.

El joven de traje iba tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas mientras la escuchaba en el estéreo de su auto. Nymph solo reía levemente cuando Jackie cantaba el estribillo. Mientras que Echidna e Irma charlaban en la parte de atrás.

-_It's Black, It's White It's Tough for You to Get by Its Black, It's White, Whoo-_canto la ultima parte de la canción el chico de ojos amarillos.

-Sí que te gusta la música-le sonreía la angeloid.

-Es una de mis pasiones-sonrió y se acomodó el sombrero el joven-Por cierto, estamos por llegar.

-Es cierto-Nymph se fijó en el GPS.

-Espero que tus amigos estén bien-le dijo Jackie.

-Yo también, pero segura que ya deben estar viniendo para acá-se acomodaba en su asiento la peli azul.

Siguieron por un rato hasta estar a unos pocos metros de las cabañas.

-Creo que ya debemos bajarnos aquí-sugirió Beta.

Jackie asintió y paro el auto para que pudieran bajar-Bueno hora de guardarte amigo-Jackie saco de su bolsillo un pequeño cubo blanco que absorbió al auto-Listo.

-No dejas de sorprenderme-le murmuro Echidna.

Cuando estaban a unos escasos centímetros de las cabañas rápidamente los que estaban ahí se pusieron en alerta por la presencia de Jackie, ya antes de que el chico pueda decir algo ya Shura le estaba parado al lado de el con el brazo cerca del cuello del joven de sombrero.

-Alto, está bien él nos ayudó a escapar-Nymph aparto al dorado que seguía mirando seriamente al muchacho.

-Tranquilo Shura-le ordeno calmadamente Saori-Ahora, ¿Quién este este joven?-pregunto serenamente Athena.

-Mi nombre es Jackie, un gusto-hizo una corta reverencia el joven.

-Me alegro de que hayan conseguido un nuevo aliado, ¿pero dónde están los otros?-pregunto Seiya.

-No deben tardar en venir, es que nos dividimos cuando estábamos en el castillo-explico la angeloid de cabellos azules.

-Pues lo mejor será esperar a que todos estén aquí y después hablar sobre lo que paso-sugirió el Dragón.

-Shiryu tiene razón lo mejor será esperar-se añadió Sugata que llegaba a la escena.

Y todos allí se quedaron esperando la llegada de sus compañeros y sentían intriga por el joven llamado Jackie.

**Fin.**

**Bueno ya terminamos con este capítulo de dos partes (creo que va a ser el único de dos partes) y espero que le haya gustado, dejen reviews y saludos. **


	13. Conociéndose mejor

**Capítulo 13: Conociéndose mejor.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

-Ahí vienen-Aviso Seth a los que estaban reunidos con Nymph, Jackie y los demás.

El que iba al frente era Milo, seguido por Axl y Aldebarán que llevaba a Lucas, y más atrás Zero y Astraea.

-¡Axl!-Cinnamon salto a abrazar al hunter y luego sin soltarlo lo miro con ojos lagrimosos-Estaba preocupada, pensé que les había ocurrido algo.

-Ya… tranquila estoy bien-Axl acariciaba su cabeza suavemente y luego le dio una sonrisa.

-¡Lucas!-Shura se acercó a Aldebarán que cargaba al joven caballero-¿Qué sucedió Aldebarán?

-Me… confié…-antes de que el de Tauro respondiera la débil voz de Lucas se escuchó y luego el caballero de plata dio una leve sonrisa para volver a quedar inconsciente.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto Milo señalando a Jackie.

-Creo, que no llegue a presentarme, soy Jackie-el joven se acercó al dorado estrechando la mano del dorado, este lo miraba con algo de duda.

-Bueno ¿De qué me perdí?-pregunto el hunter de cabello naranja acercándose al chico de traje.

-Jackie, es un experimento biológico que encontramos en los laboratorios del castillo, accidentalmente fue liberado y entonces se ofreció a ayudarnos, al parecer está en contra de Berlion-explico Irma cruzándose de brazos.

Hubo un ligero silencio por parte de casi todos los presentes que procesaban las palabras dichas por la asesina del Fang.

-Hey, deben saber que pueden confiar en mi-rompió el corto silencio el chico de ojos amarillos ganándose la mirada de varios.

-¿Cómo están tan seguro de que podemos hacer eso si apenas te conocemos?-dijo rudamente el caballero de Escorpio.

Saori tranquilizo con un gesto a Milo y a Shura y luego se miró a Jackie-Esta bien, yo confió en ti-le sonrió cálidamente Athena.

-Aunque podrías contarnos un poco más sobre ti-Claudette miraba fijamente al joven.

-Bueno creo que tendrá que ser dentro de la cena-Leina se acercó a su hermana mayor.

-Zero, ¿Qué paso con Iris?-pregunto Nymph mientras que varios ahí se retiraban a cenar.

El hunter rubio no decía una sola palabra desde que había llegado tenía en el rostro una mirada fría y triste-Yo… no pude rescatarla-casi murmuraba el hunter recordando como Iris desaparecía junto con Berlion.

-Oh, siento mucho eso-la angeloid puso una cara de lastima al ver lo triste que se hallaba el hunter.

-Nymph…-Zero se inclinó un poco a la altura de la angeloid que le miraba con un poco de sorpresa. Luego de la nada la abrazo y murmuro-gracias por tu apoyo.

-Z-Zero…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Beta ante la sorpresiva reacción del reploid, después de unos segundos el hunter rojo se apartó y se marchó en la misma dirección en la que se fueron varios de los antes presentes, dejando a la atónita angeloid.

Luego unos minutos más tarde…

Todos estaban reunidos en centro de donde estaban las cuatro cabañas, allí estaban colocada dos grandes mesas de madera y varias sillas del mismo material en las que varios estaban sentados. Varios platicaban sobre diferentes cosas pero el tema central era el misterioso Jackie.

Recostados en uno de los árboles que había por ahí se encontraban hablando Spider y Marino.

-¿Y, qué opinas sobre este chico?-preguntaba la reploid de armadura rosada.

-Pues… me gusta su estilo-rio levemente Spider haciendo referencia al traje que tenía el joven-sí que tiene buen gusto.

-Eso dices tú-rio igualmente Marino, para continuar hablando sobre otros temas.

-Ah, qué lindo lugar-miraba apreciando su alrededor el chico de ojos amarillos que se encontraba sentado al lado de Seiya y Astraea-Hace tiempo que no veía el exterior-suspiraba el trajeado.

-Ya veo, debiste estar dormido por mucho tiempo-lo miraba Irma que estaba sentada en frente de Jackie.

-Bueno, en realidad creo que fue el menor tiempo en el que estuve encerrado-se rascaba la cabeza el chico de sombrero-Solo llevaba 3 años ahí mucho menos que veces anteriores-puso una mirada triste que varios de los que estaban cerca se dieron cuenta menos Astraea que seguía ocupada en su comida.

-¿Y por qué decidiste abandonar a Berlion?-pregunto Seiya acomodándose en su silla listo para escuchar la respuesta de Jackie.

-Porque nunca me sentí bien en ese lugar, tuve que hacer varias cosas de las que ahora estoy arrepentido-el chico de sombrero apretaba los puños con rabia-He visto correr sangre de personas inocentes de otros mundos solo para que este prevalezca, de hecho es para mí un alivio no estar más con esos monstruos.

-Jackie…-murmuraba Nymph sorprendida por la historia del joven.

-Además me encerraron porque decían que era demasiado compasivo, el tenia expectativas de que fuera como mis "primos"-Jackie se acomodó su sombrero con una mano y en su cara apareció una leve sonrisa-Pero ni loco pienso compartir sus ideales.

-Eso es bueno-Seiya puso su mano en el hombro de Jackie y le sonrió.

-Sí, nunca está mal tener más aliados-se añadió Leina que se encontraba dos lugares más a la derecha.

-Pero si te atreves a traicionarnos lo pagaras caro-concluyo Saga fríamente y varios lo miraron con una gota de sudor.

Luego de eso se pasaron el resto de la cena charlando sobre otros temas.

Eran las 11p.m Jackie se encontraba caminando junto con Tomoki y Sohara cerca de la zona de las montañas.

-¿Y Jackie, donde te quedaras?-pregunto Tomoki.

-Pues, no había pensado en eso-se rasco la nuca el trajeado.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros-le sugirió sonriente Sohara.

-¿Con ustedes?-Jackie puso sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Claro, mientras que no seas como Tomo-kun-dio una leve risita.

-Bueno, si ¿Por qué no?-acepto el chico de ojos amarillos.

-Perfecto, vámonos ya es tarde-bostezo Tomoki y se en encamino hacia la dirección de las cabañas seguido por Jackie y Sohara.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la cabaña.

-Así que trajeron al nuevo-Mikako dio una de sus características sonrisas.

-Pues, bienvenido-Sugata se acomodaba sus lentes y cerraba un pequeño libro que estaba leyendo.

-Bueno, puedes dormir aquí-Tomoki le señalo una cama que sobraba en la habitación.

-Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí-Jackie se sacó su sombrero y su chaqueta, y se acostó en la cama.

-No hay de que-sonrió Tomoki acomodándose en su cama.

Mientras tanto en las cascadas…

Shiryu estaba meditando trataba de concentrar su cosmo y tratar de aumentarlo. Recordaba la pelea contra Seg.

-Haa-libero una gran cantidad de cosmo que hizo saltar toda el agua.

-Wow, impresionante-Tomoe llegaba al lugar y veía lo ocurrido.

-Ah, hola-Shiryu saludo a la recién llegada-Creo que no hemos hablado mucho, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Es cierto, soy Tomoe, ¿Y tú?-le pregunto la sacerdotisa.

-Soy Shiryu, discúlpame por preguntar pero… ¿Por qué viniste aquí?-le dijo el Dragón.

-Ah, yo venía a meditar porque me dijeron sobre estas cascadas y las considere un lugar tranquilo-respondió la chica de Hinotomo.

-Bueno, entonces tratare de no hacer lo mismo que recién-rio levemente el caballero de bronce.

Entonces ambos se sentaron al lado de la cascada y comenzaron a meditar.

En los bosques cercanos se encontraba caminando el hunter Zero, que parecía caminar sin un rumbo fijo, trataba de acomodar sus ideas. También entre sus pensamientos recordaba de a ratos el abrazo que le dio a Nymph, pensaba que empezaba a sentir algo por la angeloid y como no hacerlo, ella lo apoyo tal como lo había prometido y siempre le trataba con gran afecto.

-¿Huh?-cortó de repente sus pensamientos para atender al sonido que había escuchado-¿Nymph? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo solamente paseaba por aquí, no tengo nada más que hacer, recuerda que los angeloids no podemos dormir-decía Beta acercándose al hunter.

-Nymph, sobre lo de hoy…-Zero trato de explicar el porqué de su acción.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que explicar nada-interrumpió al hunter y le dio una pequeña sonrisa-Además, no hiciste nada malo.

-Sí, pero también quiero preguntarte algo-el reploid miraba fijamente a la angeloid-Nymph, siempre me has estado ayudando pero parece algo más que por amistad ¿Por qué?

-Y-yo no lo sé, siempre cuido a mis amigos-Nymph puso su mano derecha en su pecho-Pero Zero, por ti siento algo diferente.

-Yo me he empezado a sentir igual-dijo el hunter rojo cuando los dos comenzaban a acercarse más y más al cabo de empezar a sentir la respiración del otro.

-Zero yo…-Nymph fue interrumpida cuando sintió los labios del rubio tocando los suyos.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron, ambos tenían respiraban con un poco de dificultad debido a la sorpresa de la reacción.

-Yo no entiendo… el porqué de lo que hice pero creo que es…-decía entrecortado el hunter.

-Amor-dijeron ambos al unísono ya completamente restablecidos.

**Fin.**

**Bueno, que manera de terminar el capítulo, no soy muy bueno para el romance pero creo que eso queda a su criterio. Dejen reviews, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	14. Un momento de descanso

**Capítulo 14: Un momento de descanso.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

Zero estaba confundido por sus acciones, él y Nymph luego del beso se separaron y se fueron por caminos distintos sin decir una palabra. Lo único que hizo luego de esto fue ir a su cabaña y sentarse en los escalones de la entrada.

Eran las 7a.m

Elina dormía plácidamente, había quedado agotada por el entrenamiento de Ikki y no pensaba levantarse hasta dentro de unas horas, pero de repente la despertó un golpeteo en el marco de su cama seguido de una voz que decía "Vamos, arriba" y luego sintió una mano que comenzaba a zarandear su brazo.

-Eh, ¿Qué pasa?-Elina se frotaba los ojos y al quitar sus manos vio a Ikki parado al lado de su cama-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo algo furiosa la rubia porque el Fénix había interrumpido su sueño.

-Es hora del entrenamiento, levántate y vístete te espero afuera-dijo el caballero para caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se cree que es para levantarme temprano para entrenar?-se quejaba y casi lograba despertar a las que estaban en la habitación. De mala gana comenzó a vestirse y al terminar abandono la habitación-Me debes unas horas de sueño-le dijo enojada la guerrera al Fénix que se encontraba parado de brazos cruzados frente a la casa.

-Ya deja de quejarte y vámonos-dijo este dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia el bosque seguido por la joven Vance.

En la cabaña de Tomoki, Jackie comenzaba a levantarse. Dio un bostezo antes de abrir los ojos y cuando los abrió vio a Ikaros al lado de la cama de Tomoki.

-¿Ikaros, acaso tu no duermes?-le pregunto Jackie mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-No, los angeloids no podemos dormir ni tampoco soñar-respondió Alpha.

-Ahora comprendo porque Nymph abandono la cabaña en la noche, debe ser horrible-pensaba el chico de ojos amarillos mientras terminaba de vestirse. Luego se fue de la cabaña, en realidad no tenía ni idea de que hacer desde tan temprano.

-Ya despertaste Jackie-lo saludo Sugata sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Hola Sugata, veo que varios se levantan temprano aquí-el trajeado mirando a su alrededor notando que otros ya estaban hace un poco más de tiempo fuera de la cama.

-Sí, aunque varios no hacemos más que entrenar-rio levemente Lucas mientras se acercaba para saludar a Jackie.

-Nunca subestimes el entrenamiento Lucas-le decía Shura de Capricornio.

-Sí, maestro-decía casi como un niño regañado el caballero de Cuervo.

-Bueno creo que encontrare algo que hacer-pensaba Jackie.

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

Elina se encontraba corriendo al igual que el día anterior con una pesada roca.

-Ahora gira hacia la izquierda-le ordeno Ikki.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto la capitana de la guardia real.

-Solo hazlo-le dijo el Fénix.

Elina hizo caso al caballero y giro a la izquierda y luego de correr unos metros se topo con el lugar donde estaba la cascada. Vio que ahí se encontraban Shiryu, Shaka y Saga.

-Suelta esa roca-le ordeno el caballero de bronce del Fénix.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?-dijo confundida la rubia.

-No solo te entrenare en lo físico-rio el peli azul.

-¿Entonces comenzamos?-se acercó Shiryu.

-Sí, quiero que le enseñen a concentrar su mente-afirmo Ikki y comenzó a retirarse dejando a Elina con los tres caballeros.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto la rubia caminando junto con el caballero de Dragón.

-Siéntate, cierra tus ojos y trata de poner tu mente en blanco-indico el caballero de bronce.

Elina hizo caso a las instrucciones y comenzó a concentrarse.

Devuelta en el campamento.

-Estoy aburrido-bostezo Sirius desplomándose sobre el césped y poniendo sus manos por detrás de su nuca.

-¿Qué no tuviste suficiente diversión ayer, primo?-se cruzaba de brazos Lucas que estaba parado a su izquierda.

-Creo que tengo una idea-dijo sonriendo Jackie que estaba frente a los dos caballeros-Pero necesitare a Seth.

-No tendré problemas en ayudar-se acercaba el caballero de Arpa-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Pues…-se pusieron muy cerca para escuchar los planes del trajeado excepto Lucas que comenzó a irse en dirección a su cabaña-Hey Lucas ¿no participaras?

-No, sigo algo cansado por la pelea de ayer-dijo retirándose el Cuervo mientras que Jackie seguía explicando sus planes.

-Muy bien, vayan a hacer lo que les dije y nos encontramos aquí dentro de una hora-Jackie hizo aparecer dos hojas y se las entregó a los dos jóvenes.

Pasó una hora y se encontraron nuevamente. Jackie sostenía una guitarra y un bajo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esos instrumentos?-pregunto Sirius.

-Tengo la habilidad de generar algunos objetos de la nada-respondió el trajeado sin darle mucha importancia.

-Nos falta una batería-indico Seth.

Jackie chasqueo los dedos he hizo aparecer dicho instrumento junto con dos amplificadores para el bajo y la guitarra eléctrica-Listo.

-Eres sorprendente-sonrió levemente el caballero de Tigre sentándose en el banquillo de la batería.

Cuando los tres estuvieron listos Jackie hizo un corto solo de guitarra para llamar la atención de todos. Cuando vio que había dado resultado se dispuso a dar inicio y se acercó a un micrófono que había colocado hace unos minutos-Y uno, dos, tres…-y comenzaron a tocar A Little Faster.

-You keep calling it a crash and burn  
waiting your turn  
you might have time to speak  
there barely was a lesson learned  
Cause it return no favors back to me.

Muchos escuchaban la melodía de los jóvenes y algunos los alentaban.

-Así que eso es lo que planeaban-murmuro para sí mismo Lucas saliendo de su cabaña.

En las montañas…

Elina no podía concentrarse y comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-Concéntrate, abandona cualquier pensamiento que tengas-le decía Saga que estaba de pie frente a la joven.

-Es inútil y además ¿De que me servirá esto?-la rubia abrió los ojos y tenía una expresión de impaciencia.

-Como dijo Ikki, no solo hay que entrenarte en lo físico sino también en lo mental y el uso de tu energía interior, algo que llamamos cosmo-explico el geminiano.

-¿Y cuando sabré que lo conseguí?-pregunto la impaciente guerrera.

-Surgirá de la nada, no tienes que esperarlo solo vacía tu mente y conseguirás despertar tu energía-explico Shaka.

La más joven de las Vance lanzo un suspiro y comenzó nuevamente a concentrarse.

Nuevamente en el campamento…

La "banda" de Jackie, Seth y Sirius se encontraban tocando ahora Highway to Hell.

-Nunca antes había escuchado una melodía así-dijo Annelotte que escuchaba con atención la canción.

-Este género de música se llama rock, y la canción que están cantando ahora es Highway to Hell-explico Shun.

-¿Highway to…Hell?-Sigui empezó a apretar los puños.

-¿Le pasa algo?-Seiya pregunto a las compañeras de esta.

-Tra-tranquila Sigui es solo el nombre de la canción-Annelotte trataba de calmar a la inquisidora.

-T-tienes razón-Sigui se tranquilizó de a poco.

Jackie y sus dos compañeros terminaron de tocar la canción y recibieron ovaciones del público.

-Bien que les parece si ahora tocamos algunas de las canciones que me sugirieron-dijo Jackie acomodándose el cuello de su camisa.

-Claro, entonces que les parece si cantamos Solamente Vos-sugirió Sirius.

-Bueno, a rockear-dijo Seth sacándose una chaqueta azul que llevaba dejando la playera negra que tenía.

-Solamente vos me alegras el día,  
me llevas al barrio que da el amor  
Solamente vos, nadie más que vos,  
devolvió a mi vida ese que se yo.

Solamente vos despertas mi alma,  
me cambias la cara de un ventarrón  
Solamente vos, nadie más que vos  
haces maravillas en mi corazón-Empezó el chico de ojos amarillos.

-Son muy buenos-dijo Nymph que estaba cerca de Sohara y Tomoki.

-Sí, de verdad tienen talento-añadió Sohara. En ese momento Seth le lanzo un guiño.

Solamente vos, sos la brújula en mi destino  
Solamente vos, me mostraste un mundo distinto.  
Cada vez que caigo en algún dolor sos la cara linda  
y sos la canción que me da alegría en el alma, uhoh  
Solamente vos, sos la dueña de mis amores  
Solamente vos, y el remedio pa mi dolores  
Cada vez que escucho a mi corazón  
me lleva corriendo a buscarte  
porque me da alegría en el alma, uhoh

Solamente vos, sos la dueña de mis amores  
Solamente vos, y el remedio pa mis dolores,  
Cada vez que escucho a mi corazón  
me lleva corriendo a buscarte  
porque me da alegría en el alma, uhoh.  
Que me da alegría en el alma, uhoh.  
Que me da alegría en el alma, uhoh.

Terminaron la canción y descansaron por unos minutos.

-Parece que somos buenos-decía Sirius limpiándose unas gotas de sudor de la frente.

-Si fue muy buena idea de hacer esto Jackie-le dijo el caballero del Arpa al chico de sombrero blanco.

-Ahora hay que terminar ¿Qué tal si cantamos Hold on Loosely y después la otra la dejo a su elección?-sugirió el chico de traje.

-Claro, tengo planeada la canción para el cierre-rio Sirius casi maliciosamente.

-Creo que se adonde lleva esto-el pelirrojo (Seth) acomodaba su bajo.

-Je espero que sea divertido-sonrió Jackie terminando de afinar su guitarra-You see it all around you  
Good lovin' gone bad  
And usually it's too late when you, realize what you had  
And my mind goes back to a girl i left some years ago,  
Who told me  
Just hold on loosely  
But don't let go  
If you cling to tightly  
You're gonna lose control.

No muy lejos, en los pies de un árbol se encontraban Hyoga e Izumi presenciando el concierto.

-Sí que saben tocar-sonrió levemente Hyoga mirando a los jóvenes tocar y con una mano tenia tomada la mano de Izumi.

-Esto es muy entretenido, hace tiempo que no me divertía así-rio Izumi.

-La verdad que yo tampoco-dijo el Cisne acercándose más a la samurái.

**Fin.**

**Bueno otro capítulo más, tal vez lo corte muy de repente, es que no quiero superar más el límite de palabras usadas por capitulo porque si no queda muy disparejo todo. Dejen sus opiniones y nos vemos en otro capítulo.**


	15. Refuerzos

**Capítulo 15: Refuerzos.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

Jackie, Sirius y Seth seguían tocando Hold on Loosely con gran talento.

-Hold on loosely  
But don't let go  
If you cling too tight babe,  
you're gonna lose control  
Yeah, yeah, yeah-concluyeron con la canción.

Luego de recibir las ovaciones del público se prepararon para su última canción.

-Listo Sirius, ahora ¿Cuáles son tus planes?-pregunto Jackie.

-Pues… primero necesito una guitarra Midi y un "rallador"-respondió el caballero de bronce.

-Lo que tú digas-Jackie sonrió y chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer dichos instrumentos.

-Perfecto, empecemos-rio levemente el oriundo de Argentina.

-Je… así que planeas cantar esa canción-sonrió a medias Seth tomando el "rallador"-Jackie encárgate del acompañamiento vocal-indico el caballero de Arpa.

Jackie asintió-¿Y qué canción vamos a cantar?-pregunto.

-¡Cumbia papal!-exclamo en el micrófono Sirius con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a tocar la guitarra Midi. Sigui empalideció y comenzó a apretar los puños, el cuervo había empezado a cantar-Arriba las manos,  
los apostólicos romanos.  
Arriba las manos  
los apostólicos romanos.

Cumbia Papal  
El que no hace palmas  
es hijo del diablo.

Francisco primero  
te quiere el mundo entero  
por derecho divino  
el papa es argentino.

Brasilero, Brasilero  
Que amargado se te ve  
tenemos a Pacho primero  
que es más grande que Pele...

Brasilero, Brasilero  
que amargado se te ve  
Maradona y Pancho uno  
son más grandes que Pele...

-Esto es malo-murmuro Annelotte a Seiya.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?-le pregunto el Pegaso.

-Solo tratar de calmarla y prepararnos para lo peor-suspiro la guerrera.

Mientras Sirius cantaba enérgicamente junto con Jackie que se había adaptado a la letra-Lo dice el Vaticano  
lo gritan las canchas  
Francisco es Argentino  
y el papa no se mancha...

Y la manitos de los fieles  
y ahí, ahí, ahí... (X2)

Brasilero, Brasilero  
que amargado se te ve  
tenemos a pancho primero  
que más grande que Pele...

Brasilero, Brasilero  
que amargado se te ve  
Messi, Maradona y Pancho  
son más grande que Pele...

El que no se mueve  
es amigo de Judas  
y el que no se confiesa  
se le escapo la tortuga...

Brasilero, Brasilero  
que amargado se te ve  
la misa no es con caipirinha  
comulgamos con fernet...

Al terminar la canción hicieron una reverencia y chocaron los cinco entre los tres.

-Wow, Sigui ni se movió-susurro suspirando Annelotte pero no termino de decir esto cuando Sigui salto entre el público que se estaba retirando y fue hacia los jóvenes.

-¡Ya verán!-exclamo la inquisidora.

-Muy bien hecho mucha…-Jackie no alcanzo a decir esto cuando tuvo que saltar hacia un costado porque Sigui los ataco con su Hell Fire.

-¿Qué caraj…?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Sirius antes de ser golpeado por el ataque.

-Sabía que alguien iba a salir herido-suspiro la chica de cabello purpura.

-No, él está bien-sonrió Seiya.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron a unísono Sigui y Annelotte que vieron que desde la nube de polvo salía la figura de él joven caballero con su armadura puesta y sin ningún rasguño.

-Wow, que suerte que mi armadura llego para cubrirme a tiempo sino no hubiera tenido tanta suerte-dijo Sirius mirando el brazo de su armadura que había sido reparada-Increíble, mi armadura se ve más brillante y hermosa que antes.

-¡Ahora veras hereje!-Sigui corrió en la dirección de este pero el joven salto a tiempo para esquivarla.

-Muy lenta-rio Sirius cayendo con un rodillazo en el estómago de la rubia para luego conectarle una patada en el rostro.

-Ni creas que con eso me ganaste-se levantó con dificultad Sigui escupiendo un poco de sangre. Rápidamente se lanzó con y ataco con su Hell Fire.

-…-Sirius se quedó mirando el ataque y antes de que este lo tocara elevo su cosmo haciendo desaparecer el fuego violeta-No puedes ganarme, fuiste demasiado impulsiva-se sacudía el polvo que cayó en su hombro. Se disponía a darle el golpe final ya que la inquisidora cayó de rodillas en tierra.

-Ya fue suficiente caballero-de pronto Sigui levanto la vista hacia su costado y vio a Hyoga parado junto a ella.

-Vamos Hyoga, ¿No querrás pelear conmigo no?-dijo el caballero de Tigre que seguía rodeado de su cosmo plateado.

-Para nada-respondió el Cisne negando levemente con su cabeza-Pero no dejare que golpees a una mujer, menos si esta es una monja ¿Dónde está tu respeto de caballero?-comenzó a sentirse frio y un aura blanca rodeaba a Hyoga.

Sin embargo antes de que alguno de los dos se moviera, cuatro cuerdas emergieron de la tierra y ataron a el caballero.

Todos giraron la vista y vieron a Seth tocando su lira (este no llevaba su armadura al igual que Hyoga)-Creo que dos contra uno no sería justo-dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de tocar.

-Gracias Seth-levanto su pulgar el caballero de bronce y pensaba atacar a Sigui pero se detuvo al sentir un escalofrió.

-No tan rápido-rio levemente Hyoga, de repente las cuerdas se congelaron y se rompieron.

-Je… sabía que esto iba a pasar… me rindo-Suspiro Seth retirándose del lugar.

-Yo también-dijo Sirius despojándose de su armadura que volvió a su caja.

-Y ustedes son caballeros… bueno por lo menos se fueron-el ruso tendió su mano a Sigui y la ayudo a levantarse-¿Está bien?

-Si… gracias por la ayuda-agradeció la inquisidora y noto el rosario que llevaba Hyoga-No sabía que a pesar de ser caballero de Athena creías en Dios.

Hyoga asintió y le sonrió-Bueno, nos vemos-saludo el de Cisne yéndose junto con Izumi.

En las montañas…

Elina seguía tratando de despertar su cosmo interior. Parecía que le iba a tomar muchos días encontrar su energía interior pero en ese momento Shiryu y los demás presentes sintieron una pequeña presencia que creció un poco.

-Lo logro, sorprendente-pensaba Shiryu mientras miraba como de la guerrera emanaba una muy pequeña aura azul.

Pero poco duro ya que la guerrera abrió sus ojos y comenzó a jadear por el esfuerzo.

-Muy bien, lograste liberar un poco de tu cosmo-le dijo el Dragón arrodillándose al lado de la joven.

-¿Lo logre?-jadeo la rubia.

-Más o menos, ahora tienes que aprender a controlarla-dijo Saga cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí y…-Shaka iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido proveniente del bosque-¿Qué fue eso?-empezó a correr hacia el bosque seguido por Saga y Shiryu que ayudaba a la agotada Elina.

Se encontraban ya unos 65 metros de la cascada y estaban buscando a lo que ocasiono el estruendo.

-Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí?-Shiryu caminaba junto a Elina y los dos dorados.

-¡Hey, si hay alguien respondan de una vez!-exclamo la rubia.

-Ouch, ¿Elina eres tú?-Alice salía desde una columna de árboles derrumbados sobándose la cabeza-Así que siguen vivas, es bueno saber eso-sonreía la chica de pelos celestes pálidos.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos Saga.

-Sí, aunque al igual que ustedes ella no es de nuestra dimensión-explico la joven Vance, luego miro a Alice-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Mejor la pregunta sería ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-dijo Alice y detrás de ella aparecieron varias de las guerreras del Queens Gate y también Melona, Airi, Menace y Liliana.

-¿Todas ustedes vinieron?-Elina contaba la cantidad de guerreras, ya eran demasiadas.

-Bueno Ikaros tendrá que hacer más mejoras, Dokho y mi hermano llegan hoy también-dijo Géminis alejándose del lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi maestro vendrá?-pregunto Shiryu y el dorado solo asintió.

Volvieron a la zona de la cascada para orientarse mejor en su camino a las cabañas antes de que empezara a llover.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaron con ellas aquí?-pregunto la más joven de las Vance refiriéndose a las guerreras de la bruja del pantano.

-Larga historia-dijo Lili suspirando.

-Hey, es nuestra oportunidad para escapar, noqueemos a esos bobos de armadura y salgamos de aquí-susurro Melona a sus compañeras y señalo a los dos dorados.

-Sí, pero tenemos que tener cuidado-susurro Airi.

De repente saltaron al frente del grupo y se pusieron a una corta distancia de Shaka.

-Sabía que esto pasaría-gruño Cute y se disponía encarar a las sirvientas de la bruja del pantano pero fue detenida por Saga.

-Detente, Shaka puede encargarse-dijo serenamente el geminiano.

-No seas tonto, ellas son cuatro y el solo uno-dijo Lili.

No paso ni un segundo y las cuatro saltaron a atacar al de Virgo.

-¡Om! ¡Kanh!-exclamo Shaka haciendo aparecer una barrera que lo protegió de los cuatro ataques.

Todas la mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas por lo realizado por el indio pero las cuatro guerreras que lo enfrentaban arremetieron cuando este bajo la barrera.

-¡Defendiéndote no lograras nada!-exclamo Melona que estaba a punto de golpear al caballero.

-¡Om! ¡CASTIGADOR DEMONIACO!-el caballero dorado derroto a las cuatro con su ataque.

-¡Increíble!-Cute no tenía palabras para lo que presencio.

-Es muy fuerte-dijo Mai Shiranui acercándose a Cute y Saga.

-No-nos derroto, imposible-se levantaba dificultosamente Airi.

-Ríndanse, no queremos extender la pelea-dijo tranquilamente Shaka poniéndose en posición de loto.

-¡Qué pena, porque no me rendiré tan fácil!-Melona corrió hacia el caballero dorado pero fue interceptada por Shiryu.

-¡DRAGON NACIENTE!-Shiryu golpeo a el "monstruo" de cabello rosa.

-¡Kyaaaaa!-salió despedida por los aires y cayo de cabeza al piso.

-Creo que exagere un poco-dijo el Dragón.

-Nada de eso, ella puede regenerarse y es casi como una gran gelatina-dijo Elina.

-¿Y qué haremos con ellas?-pregunto el japonés.

-Eso yo quisiera saber, y de paso me pueden contar que pasa aquí-Ikki de Fénix apareció entre ellos mirándolos de manera seria.

**Fin.**

**Bueno otro cap. mas a la bolsa, espero que les haya gustado y ya de paso aviso que Queens Gate no me pertenecen. Dejen sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	16. Noche alocada I

**Capítulo 16: Noche alocada (Parte I)**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

-Y bien… ¿Quien me explica lo que está pasando?-pregunto Ikki cruzándose de brazos ante el grupo mirándolos de forma seria.

-Pues ellas son conocidas de Leina y Annelotte-respondió Shiryu y noto que Ikki no se sentía conforme con la respuesta-¿Pasa algo, Ikki?

-Sí, tengo otra pregunta-dijo con tono de fastidio y más seriedad-¿Qué acaso ya no somos suficientes ya aquí?

-Ikki…-el caballero de Dragón se sorprendió de la reacción furiosa del Fénix.

-¡Ya somos suficientes aquí y con la fuerza que tienen no nos son de ayuda!-exclamo el caballero de pelo azul y señalo a el grupo recién llegado. Luego se calmó un poco-Además veo que algunas no son de fiar-estaba a punto de darle la espalda a todos e irse cuando un grito hizo que se detuviera.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para decir eso!?-era Jean con voz temblorosa debido a que tenía un poco de cobardía.

-¡Cierto, no creo que seas tan impresionante para decirnos que no somos de ayuda!-se añadió Lili y esto hizo que el Fénix se acercara lentamente hacia ellos.

Ikki se puso a unos escasos centímetros de los dos, lo que les inspiro algo de temor que se notaba en la cara del joven Jean-Enserio… ¿¡Y qué tal si se los demuestro!?-el caballero puso su mano frente a la cara de los dos e hizo aparecer fuego en su palma abierta. Esto causo que Jean saltara hacia atrás con un leve grito de terror y Lili se pusiera en posición de combate.

-¡Ikki!-exclamaron Elina y Shiryu al ver que el peli azul parecía querer pelear con el chico de cabellos castaños y la chica rubia.

-Tranquilícense-rio levemente Ikki con una cara de serenidad-No voy a pelear con ellos, solo quería probarlos-el de bronce comenzaba a retirarse-Por cierto Elina, buen trabajo.

Elina se quedó viendo un tanto sorprendida como Ikki desaparecía en el bosque.

-¿Quién era él? ¿Y a qué se refería felicitándote?-pregunto Maron.

-Él es Ikki de Fénix y también… mi maestro-dijo la joven Vance dudando un poco de decir esto último.

-¿¡Que!?-estallo una exclamación de las jóvenes del Queens Gate.

En el campamento…

Los caballeros dorados discutían junto con Leina y Claudette sobre sus planes y la futura llegada de Dokho y Kanon (Pues solo ellos y Athena sabían sobre eso)

-¿Y cuándo llegaran?-pregunto Leina.

-Hoy alrededor de las 7 de la tarde-respondió Milo.

-Qué bien, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible si queremos ganar-sonrió Leina pero noto que la cara de Claudette y algunos de los dorados tenían una expresión diferente.

-Tienes razón será de mucha ayuda pero… me preocupa que estamos aumentando la cantidad de personas aquí-dijo Mu.

-Es cierto no podemos seguir aumentando más la cantidad de personas aquí-Claudette dejo la cabeza gacha.

-Al menos ya no podemos ser más…-suspiro Aioria pero se volteó y vio llegar a Saga y Shaka seguidos por el grupo de jóvenes recién llegadas.

-¿Para qué hablaste?-Milo se llevó la mano a la cara.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto Leina algo sorprendida de encontrarse con sus excompañeras.

-Larga historia-dijo Alice acercándose a ella.

-Bueno, nos lo explicaran en el almuerzo-dijo Aldebarán dirigiéndose a la mesa que había en el centro de las cuatro cabañas.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa en la que sobraban sillas pero no tanto espacio, así que tuvieron que amucharse un poco.

-Bueno explíquennos-Shura se sentó y tomo un pedazo de pescado que había servido en una bandeja (pescado era casi todo lo que comían)

-Si…-Alice guardo un poco de silencio antes de comenzar-Era un día como cualquiera, nosotras estábamos en Gainos a pedido de Claudette para ayudar con la defensa del reino debido a que la única defensa era Melpha, Aldra, Branwen, Cattleya, Eilin y Ymir en caso de un ataque de la Bruja del Pantano. Justamente eso sucedió, varios espectros y otras criaturas bajo su mando atacaron Gainos. Decidí que podíamos tele transportar a sus principales "armas" de ataque para así tal vez detenerla para siempre pero… hubo un error y todas caímos a esta dimensión.

-Interesante-murmuro Saga-¿Y qué hay de ese portal que mencionas? ¿No podrías crear uno que nos devuelva a nuestros mundos?

-No lo sé, tendría que probar-de repente Alice se paró y se concentró un poco tratando de abrir un portal, pero cada vez que lograba hacer aparecer la puerta dimensional esta se desvanecía-¿¡Qué pasa!?

-Mph, seguro que Berlion se dio cuenta de que alguno de nosotros podía abrir un portal y entonces uso un bloqueo dimensional, no podremos irnos sin antes derrotarlo y destruir el generador dimensional-dijo Jackie con una postura de pensador.

-¿Generador dimensional?-pregunto Aioria.

-Es un dispositivo que usa Berlion para regular las barreras dimensionales, tiene la capacidad de regular los transportes dimensionales, así aumentarlos o disminuirlos-respondió el joven de traje.

-Perfecto, ahora si estamos obligados a detenerlo-dijo con algo de fastidio Sirius.

-De todos modos íbamos a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano primo-suspiro Lucas.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente y no se volvió a tocar el tema, para algunos de los hombres que estaban ahí debía ser como el paraíso estar rodeados de tantas chicas tan hermosas, pero por sus mentes nadaba la preocupación sobre la situación.

Luego del almuerzo Tomoki pidió casi fastidiado a Ikaros que aumentara otra vez la capacidad de las cabañas y ya haciendo que la cabaña de las chicas del Queen´s Blade quedara como del tamaño de una mansión debido al espacio que esta ocupaba.

Zero se encontró con Nymph, esto no se habían hablado todavía desde lo de la otra noche.

-Hola Nymph-saludo Zero algo nervioso.

-Ah, hola Zero-devolvió el saludo con un poco de rubor la angeloid.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?-dijo el hunter casi arrepentido de sus palabras.

-Cl-claro, vamos-Nymph aún más colorada acepto y ambos caminaron en dirección al bosque.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?-se preguntó en voz alta Tomoki.

-Parece que Nymph encontró su alma gemela-sonrió Mikako, después miro en dirección a donde estaban Sohara y Seth-Y parece que no es la única, no es así Ei-kun-Sugata solo asintió sin nada interés mientras que seguía ocupado en su libro.

Elina había retomado su entrenamiento físico con Ikki mientras que Tomoe había pedido a Shiryu que la entrenara.

Shura y Milo probaban su suerte coqueteando con las chicas que hace poco habían llegado ganándose un gesto de desaprobación de algunos de sus compañeros.

-Vamos, que te parecería dar un paseo-el caballero de Capricornio insistía a Lili.

-No, es que yo… no estoy interesada en una cita ahora-dijo la rubia de ropas blancas tratando de ignorar al caballero.

-¿No estas interesada en una cita o no estas interesada en salir con un hombre?-se acercó Echidna riendo levemente.

-N-no digas tonterías-dijo algo avergonzada la joven.

-Entonces…-presiono la guerrera veterana.

-Está bien, acepto-dijo la rubia que cayó en la presión, jalo a el caballero dorado y se encaminaron a dar un paseo.

En un rincón de las cabañas Seth, Lucas, Sirius y Jackie se encontraban planeando algo.

-Bueno necesitaremos que nos des unos buenos parlantes-dijo Sirius a Jackie.

-No hay problema, esta fiesta sí que les levantara los ánimos a todos-rio Jackie.

-¿Qué pasa si no le cae de buen gusto a algunos?-pregunto inseguro Lucas.

-Te preocupas demasiado, además no se molestaron cuando tocamos hoy-dijo Sirius muy confiado.

Pasaron las horas, en la tarde Tomoki y Jean se pasaron observando a las bellas jóvenes que estaban ahí, los caballeros de Athena se la pasaban entrenando o hablando con las nuevas. Así cayó la noche, eran alrededor de las 8:30 y todo estaba en una gran tranquilidad o eso se creía.

En un sector vacío a unos metros del campamento, Sirius y sus tres amigos terminaban los preparativos para su fiesta.

-Listo creo que ya está-Seth termino de colocar el último de los altavoces, miro a su alrededor y todo estaba perfecto, las luces, el sonido, todo.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!-rio Jackie que estaba de DJ encendiendo su consola y poniendo la música a todo volumen.

No tardaron en llegar varios de los que se encontraban en la zona, los únicos que faltaban eran algunos de los caballeros dorados, Athena, dos de los cinco caballeros de la esperanza y algunas de las chicas de Queen´s Blade.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Shura apareció mirando seriamente a Lucas y Sirius.

-F-fue idea de Sirius-Lucas trato de inculpar a su primo pero entonces Shura que estaba acompañado por Lili soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilo Lucas, no te preocupes estoy jugando contigo-ambos caballeros de bronce notaron que Shura vestía una camisa negra y unos jeans grises-De hecho me ayudaron con la noche-susurro el dorado al oído de estos.

Todo parecía salir tal cual los jóvenes planearon, pero se olvidaron que Dokho y Kanon llegarían esa noche ya que se demoraron un poco con el portal.

Justamente los dorados restantes y Athena se encontraban en las cascadas esperando a los caballeros de Libra y Géminis.

¿Qué pasara cuando se enteren de la fiesta? ¿Estarán en problemas lo Sirius y los demás? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

**Fin.**

**Bueno, otra vez me veo obligado a dividir otro cap. en dos partes, quiero avisar que no creo que agregue más personajes debido a que ya son demasiados. Espero que les haya gustado el fic, dejen comentarios y nos vemos en la parte II. Saludos.**


	17. Noche alocada II

**Noche alocada (Parte II)**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

Mientras la fiesta de Sirius, Jackie y los demás continuaba, Athena junto con Mu, Saga (este tenía que estar ahí para abrir el portal) Shaka, Milo, Camus y Afrodita esperaban la llegada de Dokho y Kanon.

-Aquí vienen-anuncio Saga concentrando su cosmo en mantener el portal. Luego de unos segundos se empezaron a divisar dos luces que salían del portal, estas luces desaparecieron y entonces ahí se encontraban ya Kanon y Dokho (En su forma anciana)

Los dorados saludaron a sus compañeros recién llegados y se dispusieron a volver.

-Afrodita, ¿Tienes idea de donde están los demás caballeros dorados?-pregunto Saori.

-No lo sé, solo sé que Shura fue a buscar a Aioria y a su discípulo y no volvió, luego Mascara de la muerte fue a buscarlo y tampoco regreso-dijo el de Piscis para luego soltar un leve suspiro.

Mientras en la fiesta…

Shura se encontraba tomando una lata de cerveza (cortesía de uno de los tantos favores que le pidieron a Ikaros) cuando recordó sobre la llegada de Dokho y Kanon. Esto hizo que escupiera y se precipitara a hablar con los encargados de la fiesta-Tenemos que cortar la fiesta-dijo el caballero dorado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jackie.

-Por la simple razón de que Dokho y Kanon están por llegar o ya llegaron, ¿¡Qué pensara Athena cuando vea esto!?-dijo nervioso el español.

-¡Esto es malo!-Sirius corrió a avisar a todo el que estaba en la fiesta.

Rápidamente se encargaron de esconder todo y regresaron a sus cabañas o al centro del campamento para recibir a los dos caballeros de Athena.

No muy lejos de ahí Saori se encontraba hablando con el Viejo maestro, X, Sugata, Leina y Claudette. Hace un rato habían escuchado unos sonidos algo extraños que provenían de la dirección donde se encontraba el campamento pero decidieron ignorarlo cuando termino y seguir caminando.

-Perfecto, la fiesta esta arruinada-gruño Sirius.

-Tranquilo, en cuanto se retiren podemos seguir con la fiesta-murmuro Shura viendo que Athena y los otros estaban a punto de llegar.

-Maestro Dokho…-Lucas se acercó e hizo una leve reverencia, Sirius hizo lo mismo.

-Viejo Maestro, tanto tiempo sin verlo-saludo Shura.

-¿Quién es el?-susurro Jackie a Seth.

-Él es Dokho de Libra también conocido como El Viejo Maestro-respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Y de que nos va a ayudar? No parece un caballero como los otros-murmuro Cute.

-¡Mas respeto, este hombre fue un gran caballero y sigue siendo poderoso a pesar de tener más de 260 años!-respondió algo enojado aun en voz baja el caballero de bronce de Arpa.

-¿¡Más 260!? ¿Cómo puede vivir tanto siendo un humano?-dijo sorprendida la guerrera.

-¿Qué tanto andan murmurando?-pregunto Aldebarán.

-No es nada…-respondió Seth.

-Hermano, ¿Cómo te ha ido con el portal?-pregunto Kanon.

-Mph, tuvieron suerte, al parecer aun desde otras dimensiones se puede entrar pero no al revés-suspiro de brazos cruzados Saga.

-Así que ahora no podemos irnos a menos que derrotemos a Berlion-cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos el segundo geminiano. Su hermano solo asintió con una expresión parecida.

-Wow, que parecidos son-dijo Maron al apenas poder diferenciar a los gemelos y esto lo hacía solo porque uno traía armadura y el otro ropas de entrenamiento del santuario.

-Si, a veces es muy difícil diferenciarles-rio Seth.

Cerca de ahí, Ikki caminaba por los alrededores sin parecer tener un rumbo fijo.

-Mph, se ve que son lo suficientemente estúpidas para tratar de escapar-el caballero de Fénix lanzo tres plumas en una dirección.

-¿¡Como fue que nos descubrió!?-se escuchó la voz de Melona.

-Eso no importa-dijo Ikki y apunto con su dedo índice hacia un arbusto-¡Salgan de ahí!

-Ahora si estamos en problemas-Airi salió de entre las plantas junto con Melona.

-¿Cómo fue que lograron escapar?-pregunto el Fénix-esa prisión fue creada con el cero absoluto.

-Solo tuve que pasar por un lugar que no estaba del todo cerrado, y Airi es un fantasma así que solo atravesó los muros-rio la criatura rosa-Lastima que Menace y Liliana no tienen nuestra suerte.

-Se nota la "gran" lealtad que le tienes a tus compañeras-dijo sarcásticamente el peli azul.

-Cállate y muérete-Melona se desmaterializo y ataco a Ikki.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-dijo el joven mientras era aprisionado por esa extraña sustancia rosa.

-Jajaja, que fácil fue-rio la chica de pelo rosa saliendo de un charco de la sustancia que se encontraba al lado de donde fue aprisionado el de bronce.

-Creo que fue demasiado fácil-dijo con desconfianza la chica vestida de sirvienta.

-Vámonos de aquí- ordeno su compañera que creía haber derrotado al guerrero ateniense.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más la "prisión" donde tenía a Ikki desaparecía evaporándose por el sorprendente cosmo que despedía este.

-¿¡Cómo!?-apenas pudieron reaccionar ambas guerreras.

-¡A llegado el golpe final, el fénix volador ataca!-dijo el caballero concentrando su ataque y soltándolo con su puño-¡AVE FÉNIX!

Ambas guerreras de la Bruja del Pantano fueron golpeadas por el ataque dejándolas con grandes desgarros y quemaduras en sus ropas y sus cuerpos.

-No pueden derrotar tan fácil a un guerrero sagrado-dijo Ikki cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo s-sigo en pie!-grito Airi parándose con dificultad, se notaba como si se empezara a desvanecer (literalmente).

-Te recomiendo no seguir peleando, estás muy herida-dijo serenamente el Fénix dándole la espalda.

-¡No! ¡Yo seguiré peleando por mi Ama!-la dama del sub-mundo hizo que unos espíritus sujetaran a Ikki y se lanzó para cortarlo con su guadaña.

-¡Ni, creas!-rio levemente el caballero liberándose del agarre y esquivando el golpe para luego contraatacar-¡Ahora prueba mi Puño Fantasma!-golpeo con el ataque a la pelirroja.

-Esto es…-Airi no podía reaccionar ante las visiones infernales que tenía enfrente.

-Ahora tu sistema nervioso colapsara, tendrás una muerte rápida-dijo el caballero pero Airi logro sobreponerse a la ilusión-Je lo olvide, tú ya abras estado en un lugar así ¿verdad?-suspiro el joven.

-Sí, así que eso no te servirá-sonrió levemente la sirvienta atacando al Fénix-¿Pero qué?-la guerrera se detuvo al ver varias plumas de la armadura del Fénix en su cuerpo.

-Ahora si se terminó-dijo fríamente el bronceado y entonces Airi cayo inconsciente.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?-Jackie se encontraba unos escasos metros atrás del caballero.

-Si ¿Por qué no?-rio levemente el Fénix tomando a Airi y señalando a el chico de traje que se encargara de la compañera de esta.

Al rato habían puesto nuevamente al dúo en la celda y pidieron a Hyoga que no dejara ningún espacio descuidado (puesto que Melona había logrado salir por uno de los barrotes).

Mientras en la cabaña de los hunters…

-¿Dónde se abra metido?-X se encontraba en su cama esperando al hunter de armadura roja.

-¿Te refieres a Zero? Él fue a dar un paseo con su "noviecita"-rio Spider jugando con sus cartas y ante estas palabras Marino lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Pues entonces necesito que uno de ustedes me acompañarme, iré a reunirme con Saori, Sugata y los demás-suspiro el de armadura azul.

-Yo podría ir-dijo sonriendo Axl con una actitud engreída.

-¿Qué tal si voy yo?-Marino ignoro al reploid de cabello naranja y se ofreció.

-Claro Marino, tu eres buena para este tipo de reuniones-sonrió X mientras que Axl como un niño lo remedaba.

-¿Y de que se trata esta reunión?-pregunto Spider aun jugando con sus naipes.

-Vamos a discutir sobre nuestra estrategia-se cruzó de brazos con un tono de seriedad el hunter azul.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando Athena, Dokho, X, Marino, Sugata, Leina y Claudette se fueron a un lugar alejado en la cima de una de las montañas para discutir sus tácticas.

-Bueno, que la fiesta comience nuevamente-rio levemente Sirius viendo que ya no había señal de sus líderes.

-Suerte que no nos atraparon-sonrió Jackie sacando su consola de su escondite y reconectando todo.

No paso ni más de quince minutos cuando ya el lugar se llenó.

-Señores esto fue un éxito-dijo el caballero de Tigre fingiendo un tono serio, después de lo dicho los cuatro estrecharon sus manos entre risas tratando de fingir seriedad.

Todo estaba muy animado, en una parte bailaban en otra solo charlaban y en otra tomaban y hacían competencias.

-Bien Shura te desafío a tomarte dos vasos de este Vodka-rio el caballero de Cáncer pasando los dos vasos a su amigo.

-Con los ojos cerrados-rio el de Capricornio tomándose rápidamente los dos vasos.

-Maldito…-gruño el siciliano por lo bajo.

-Hey Sohara ¿participas?-ofreció Seth.

-Tonto, somos menores de edad no podemos beber todavía-dijo algo enojada la joven de Sorami.

-Vamos, solo un vaso y ya-suplico el de Arpa.

-Está bien, un vaso-dijo la joven parándose frente a Shura que hacía de barman.

-Ok, aquí tienes-el caballero dorado extendió el vaso a la joven.

-¿Lista? En sus marcas, listos, ¡ya!-exclamo el pelirrojo comenzando a ingerir el contenido. Sohara empezó a hacer lo mismo y logro tomárselo más rápido que el joven caballero.

-Y la ganadora Mitsuki Sohara!-dijo Aioria levantando el brazo de la ganadora en señal de triunfo.

Sin embargo la emoción no duro mucho ya que la joven cayo desmayada al suelo.

-¿Qué nos diste?-pregunto Seth a Shura.

-Tequila-limpio el vaso recién usado el español.

-Vamos Sohara te llevare a la cabaña-Tomoki ayudado por Seth comenzó a llevar a su inconsciente compañera-¿Dónde está la Presidenta?-el joven busco con la vista a Mikako.

-¿Alguien me llamo?-apareció detrás de él tambaleándose, se notaba su ebriedad.

-¿Y qué le paso a ella?-pregunto Tomoki a los dos acompañantes que tenía , que trataban que esta no caiga.

-Pues yo y Aldebarán la desafiamos a que no podía tomarse tres vasos de caipirinha y…-dijo Axl rascándose la nuca.

-Algo salió mal-dijo con una expresión parecida el de Tauro.

-Perfecto, llévenla a nuestra cabaña-indico Sakurai soltando un suspiro.

-Hey Jackie ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Lucas bostezando.

-Las 1:30am-dijo el joven de traje mirando su reloj.

-Rayos, Athena y los otros deben volver en cualquier momento-se precipitó el caballero de plata.

-Bien será mejor ponerle fin a esta fiesta-suspiro Jackie, en realidad él no quería que terminara.

No muy lejos Ikki presenciaba la fiesta sentado en una silla de madera al lado de la prisión de las guerreras de la Bruja de Pantano.

-Je… mocosos-rio levemente Ikki cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

**Fin.**

**Uff otro cap. Mas, la verdad no tenía planeado esto, quería extenderlo más y poner más situaciones cómicas en la fiesta pero creo que la voy a tener que dejar para algún futuro omake. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**


	18. Medidas drásticas

**Capítulo 18: Medidas drásticas.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

Eran las 11 am todo desde la anterior noche había cambiado.

En una de las cabañas Jackie recién comenzaba a levantarse, dio un largo bostezo, todavía se encontraba cansado por la fiesta y tenía en la mente algo que lo preocupaba.

-Fue una decisión demasiado a la ligera-pensaba el joven de cabellos alborotados mientras empezaba a vestirse y recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Él había sido advertido por Lucas de que Athena y los demás llegarían en cualquier momento, entonces empezó a poner las últimas canciones de la noche. Además veía que algunos poco ya comenzaban a retirarse. Decidió dejar la música para que se reprodujera sola y fue tomar un trago, Sirius se le acercó y le dio una (Era un refresco por supuesto).

-Hey ¿Qué crees que deben estar hablando Athena, X y los otros?-decidió tocar el tema el chico de traje.

-Ni idea, tácticas o alguna cosa aburrida-dijo Sirius sin mucho interés, Jackie solamente decidió no hablar de eso con él porque parecía no interesarle.

-Y… ¿Dónde está Seth?-pregunto el chico de ojos amarillos.

-Je, luego de llevar a su "novia" hasta su cabaña se fue a dormir-rio Sirius agitando un poco su bebida.

-Hey ¿Qué están haciendo? Athena y los demás llegaran en cualquier momento-dijo algo precipitado Lucas.

-Ya nos advertiste primito-dijo el caballero de Tigre despreocupado-Relájate y disfruta, pronto limpiaremos todo.

-Más te vale tarado-advirtió el caballero de Cuervo dejando a sus compañeros y yéndose a hacer otra cosa.

-Bueno, creo que esta fiesta está llegando a su fin-rio el oriundo de Argentina dándole un último sorbo a su bebida.

Jackie espero por un rato, después de que corriera la última canción decidió poner fin a la fiesta pero no sin antes poner un tema más y este tema era "Billie Jean".

Luego de este último tema todos se fueron, algunos molestos ya que solamente eran las 2:15 y estaban para mucho más.

-¿Cómo vamos a limpiar esto?-se preguntó en voz alta Lucas.

-Fácil-sonrió levemente Jackie y saco un cubo parecido a donde había guardado su auto y entonces los altavoces, la consola de Dj y las mesas adicionales donde estaba la comida y bebida fueron absorbidos por el pequeño cubo-Listo, ahora tenemos una fiesta portátil.

-Fascinante-dijo Lucas sobándose la nuca.

Después de unos segundos se dispusieron a irse a dormir pero se detuvieron al ver que X y los demás habían llegado.

-Así que por fin llegaron-dijo para si mismo Jackie cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, veo que ustedes siguen despiertos-dijo Leina acercándose a ellos.

-Ya que es así les adelantaremos algo-dijo acercándose X mientras mostraba una expresión de seriedad al igual que los otros que habían ido con él. El maverick hunter entonces les anuncio a los joven sobre un cambio de planes-Hemos decidido tomar la ofensiva y atacar a Berlion-dijo el Maverick hunter.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamaron al unísono los tres jóvenes.

-Sí, decidimos que debemos tomar la iniciativa, localizar y atacar a Berlion y su ejército-dijo el anciano Dokho.

-¿Pero no sería algo demasiado arriesgado? Digo, aunque encontráramos el lugar donde abran ido o si siguen en el mismo lugar seria arriesgado intentar una ofensiva-cuestiono el caballero de plata.

-Pero es una mejor solución antes que esperar que nos ataquen-dijo Marino añadiéndose a la conversación.

Lucas entonces trago un poco de saliva y apretó los puños, sabía que tenían razón, era la única forma de terminar con eso. El joven solo asintió y luego se retiró.

Jackie y Sirius luego de unos segundos en los que habían quedado pensando sobre este giro ofensivo, decidieron también retirarse para ir a dormir.

Fin del Flashback.

-Parece que tuviste un buen sueño-dijo Sugata que estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro diferente al que estaba leyendo anteriores veces-¿Y quién no dormiría tanto luego de esa fiesta?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso sabes de la fiesta de ayer?-pregunto sorprendido Jackie.

-Como no darse cuenta, primero que todo en un momento escuchamos un sonido que parecía ser música, segundo: muchos de los de aquí siguen dormidos y es rara coincidencia que tantos estén así-dijo el albino acomodándose sus anteojos, Jackie solo rio levemente.

-¿Cuándo atacaremos?-pregunto el de traje.

-En dos o tres días, ese es el tiempo en el que tardaremos en encontrarlos-respondió Eishiro.

-Ya veo… ¿Se lo dijeron a los demás?-el joven de ojos amarillos se paró en la entrada.

-A los que se despertaron, si y ellos le informaran a los demás-dijo el joven de lentes volviendo a su lectura. Jackie solo asintió y se fue.

Mientras tanto en la celda de hielo cerca de ahí.

-Hasta que despertaron-rio levemente casi con maldad el Fénix viendo como Menace choco su cabeza con Liliana al despertar.

-Que incomodo es dormir así-se sobaba el cuello Liliana mientras que veía a sus compañeras.

-…-Ikki se quedó mirando a Airi esta parecía volverse cada vez más transparente (sin decir que su ropa comenzaba a desvanecerse) y se le notaba cansada-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto el caballero a las compañeras de Airi.

-Al parecer ya se le está agotando su energía, en cualquier momento va a desaparecer-dijo Melona acercándose a la dama del sub-mundo.

-Rayos, debí haber absorbido más fuerza vital-gruño la pelirroja.

-Así que en cualquier momento desparecerás si no absorbes energía vital-dijo serio el caballero de bronce-Bien entonces te daré un poco de mi energía-dijo mientras se acercaba a la celda.

-¿Qué tú, que?-Airi no comprendía la sorpresiva acción de Ikki.

-¡Vamos apúrate, antes de que me arrepienta!-insistió el caballero.

-Entonces acércate-dijo la doncella y ambos pusieron su cara enfrente de la del otro.

-¿Y ahora qué?-murmuro el Fénix.

-Solo espera-respondió ella para luego tomar la cara de Ikki y darle un beso. En ese momento comenzó a absorber de a poco la energía del caballero de Athena.

-"Creo que es suficiente"-pensó Airi y luego de unos segundos se separó del fénix-"Que energía tan violenta, me sentí un poco extraña al absorberla"-decía mentalmente a si misma mientras miraba como se había recuperado.

-Listo, ahora me voy-dijo el japonés fríamente.

-Espera ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-pregunto confundida Airi.

-Solo lo hice-respondió el joven mientras que se iba y en su lugar llegaba Milo para vigilar a las guerreras de la Bruja del Pantano.

Mientras tanto en las cascadas…

-Hola Elina-saludo Tomoe alegremente.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?-pregunto la joven Vance con un leve gesto de disgusto.

-Ella se entrena al igual que tu Elina-dijo Shiryu.

Elina solo suspiro de fastidio, no le agradaba estar cerca de la joven de Hinotomo y mucho menos entrenar casi a la par de ella-¿Dónde está Ikki?-pregunto.

-El llegara pronto, pero mientras tanto nos indicó que sigas practicando tu habilidad con tu cosmo-dijo Saga que llegaba acompañado por su gemelo.

-Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo Tome-dijo el caballero de Dragón, esto fastidio aún más a Elina.

Ambas guerreras comenzaron a concentrarse para tratar de liberar su cosmo (Tomoe al igual que Elina lo había conseguido una vez).

Devuelta en el campamento…

Todos se habían levantado y ya sabían de la noticia sobre el cambio de planes. Varios estaban un tanto en desacuerdo con la decisión pero no dijeron nada.

-Hey Zero ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?-le pregunto Axl.

-Estuve... ¿Eso a ti que te importa?-dijo el hunter rojo apartando a su compañero del camino.

-Bueno, ya, no hay nada de malo que estés con tu "novia"-rio el pistolero y recibió a cambio una mirada de enojo por parte del rubio que siguió caminando hasta dejar al hunter de cicatriz.

En ese momento en la cabaña de los caballeros se escuchó un leve estruendo.

-Auch, hey dame eso-decía Sirius tratando de agarrar a su primo.

-Ni creas, esto es malo para ti-rio levemente Lucas sosteniendo un manga que estaba leyendo hace unos momentos el caballero de Tigre.

-¡Que me lo des!-salto hacia su pariente el rubio.

-Ja, ni lo pienses, deberías dejar los manga hentai-dijo Lucas esquivando a su primo-¿Cómo fue que lo conseguiste?

-Un favor que le pedí a Kanon-respondió el de bronce.

-Le hubieras pedido algo más útil-dijo el de Cuervo lanzándole la historieta japonesa a su pariente y luego se dispuso a salir de la cabaña.

-Si claro… gay-rio levemente el joven de bronce cuando su primo salía por la puerta.

En el resto del día no pasó nada interesante, fue solo un "día normal" mientras se preparaban para la futura batalla contra sus enemigos.

**Fin.**

**Otro capítulo a la bolsa y ya estamos cerca de la batalla final, lamento si este capítulo fue un tanto aburrido, es que estoy con falta de inspiración. Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo episodio.**


	19. Las ultimas preparaciones

**Capítulo 19: Las ultimas preparaciones.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

Jackie se encontraba sumido en una completa oscuridad apenas alcanzaba a verse a si mismo y no comprendía donde se encontraba. Vio entonces como de entre las sombras surgía una tenue luz que parecía venir de una puerta abriéndose para luego dejar ver la figura de alguien que parecía conocido por el chico de traje.

-Vane…-murmuro Jackie que seguía parado sin moverse.

El albino solo reía levemente casi de forma maléfica.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto confundido el chico de ojos amarillos.

-Abre los ojos-dijo este chasqueando sus dedos haciendo aparecer unas tenues luces que alumbraban los cuerpos sin vida de sus nuevos compañeros.

-¡Seiya! ¡Leina! ¡X!-Jackie exclamo volteando a ver a los otros-¡Ikaros! ¡Tomoki! ¡Annelotte!-pero ya no pudo gritar más sus nombres cuando vio también ahí los cuerpos de Lucas, Seth y Sirius en el mismo estado-¡Basura! ¡Los mataste!

Esta vez se escuchó una risa demente desde otro lugar. No era nadie más que Seg.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te sientes así por estas basuras-se burlaba el albino de chaqueta.

-Eso siempre te hizo débil-dijo el otro albino con tono frio-Así nunca llegaras a ser como nosotros.

-¡Yo nunca seria alguien como ustedes! ¡Son de lo peor!-decía furioso el joven de sombrero.

-No me hagas reír-dijo Seg.

-Tú no puedes escapar a tu destino-se añadió Vane chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer una luz parecida a la de un reflector que ilumino a Jackie.

-No…-fue lo único que dijo en voz baja Jackie viendo sus manos llenas de sangre y cayendo de rodillas al suelo aun observándolas.

-Para eso fuiste creado, acéptalo-aparecía Berlion y se acercaba a Jackie.

-No, no, ¡Noooo!-el joven de traje se lanzó hacia Berlion pero se detuvo al notar que alguien más estaba con él-Jess-dijo con una cara nostálgica al igual que su tono

La figura se acercó un poco más a la luz que los iluminaba, era una joven que media alrededor de 1,68, vestía ropas parecidas a las de Seg nada más que de color rojo oscuro (menos sus botas que eran de color negro) y en su mano derecha una muñequera negra con detalles plateados . Tenía ojos celestes y el pelo le llegaba hasta casi la mitad de la espalda, este también del mismo color que los gemelos pero tenía la diferencia de que un mechón era del color de los cabellos de Jackie.

-Hermano…-murmuro está casi fríamente.

-No, mi hermana murió hace mucho tiempo-dijo este señalándole con el dedo índice y con algo de furia.

-Ella solo acepto lo que es-dijo Berlion metiéndose en el camino.

-¡Tu tienes la culpa!-exclamo el de traje.

Los cuatro individuos desaparecieron dejando a Jackie solo en la oscuridad. Pero las palabras que le dijeron seguían atormentándolo y resonando en el lugar.

Jackie se tomaba la cabeza y gritaba-¡Déjenme, de una vez!-entonces Jackie se despertó de la pesadilla y se encontró con que sus compañeros de cuarto trataban de despertarlo.

-Hasta que despertaste, estábamos preocupados-dijo Sohara suspirando de alivio.

-Sí, se te veía muy agitado-dijo Tomoki rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Enserio? Disculpen si los preocupe demasiado-se disculpó Jackie.

-No hay problema, es bueno que estés bien-sonrió Sohara.

El chico de ojos amarillos se fijó en el reloj que usaba eran las 9:40am. Se vistió y salió afuera acompañado de Tomoki, Sohara e Ikaros.

Cerca de ahí Katja estaba peleando por razones aún desconocidas contra Aioria (este sus ropas de entrenamiento).

-Te enseñare a no molestarme cuando necesito Soma-dijo la rubia amenazante contra el caballero.

-Demuéstralo-rio este poniéndose en posición de combate.

En ese momento Katja extendió su mano derecha y apareció el androide que ella misma llama "Madre" que se lanzó contra Aioria.

El de Leo salto esquivando al androide y se dispuso a atacar a Kurae lanzando un minúsculo rayo de energía con su dedo índice. Para la suerte de Katja su defensora llego justo a tiempo para cubrirla.

-Estuvo cerca-murmuro la joven. Rápidamente dio órdenes a él androide y este comenzó a cargar energía.

-Interesante-sonrió el griego sin mucha preocupación por el ataque.

Velozmente una descarga de energía de dirigió contra Aioria. Este esquivo el ataque con suma facilidad e inicio su ofensiva-¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!-exclamo lanzando los rayos a velocidad luz que derrotaron en segundos a Katja.

-Suficiente Aioria-apareció Mu impidiéndole el paso-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué comienzas a pelear contra una de nuestros aliados de la nada?-pregunto el lemuriano.

-Y más siendo está prácticamente una niña-se añadió Milo.

-No se dejen llevar por las apariencias, porque no es ninguna criatura inocente-dijo este retirándose de la escena, mientras recordaba porque había empezado a pelear con Katja.

-¿A qué se habrá referido?-pregunto Aldebarán.

-No, lo se… pero Aioria no es de reaccionar así porque sí-dijo Mu pensativo.

-Yo les diré lo que paso-dijo Axl caminando hacia ellos. Entonces les conto que Aioria había visto la forma en que Katja conseguía el Soma y decidió intervenir.

-Ahora comprendo…-dijo Milo luego de escuchar atentamente al reploid.

-Espero que este sea el último de los conflictos entre aliados que tengamos-dijo Mu retirándose al igual que los otros dos dorados.

Mientras tanto en las montañas…

-¡DRAGON NACIENTE!-Shiryu golpeo a Elina y a Tomoe.

-Vamos, arriba que el entrenamiento no término-dijo Ikki de brazos cruzados.

-Cada vez se vuelve más rudo-murmuro Elina levantándose.

-Con esa fuerza que tienen apenas pueden superar a un caballero de plata, concentren su energía y auméntenla hasta el máximo-dijo Shiryu aumentando su cosmos (Shiryu ahora lleva puesta su armadura para pelear enserio).

-Haaa-se lanzaron Elina y Tomoe hacia el cabalero de Dragón que las repelió con el mismo ataque.

-Ahora me toca a mí-dijo Ikki sustituyendo a Shiryu.

-"Tengo que concentrar mi energía interior, de otra forma no lograre nada"-pensaba Tomoe y trato de hacer surgir su energía que empezó a fluir junto con la de su catana Kushinawa.

-"Si ella puede, yo lo puedo hacer mejor"-pensó Elina tratando de recordar las enseñanzas de Ikki para poder concentrar su energía.

-AVE FÉNIX-el caballero de bronce lanzo su ataque pero en menor escala hacia las dos guerreras.

-Haaa-abriendo rápidamente los ojos Tomo realizo un corte horizontal que repelió el ataque.

Aprovechando el camino libre, Elina salió a una velocidad más rápida de la que se había visto antes y lanzo una patada a la cara de Ikki. Este logro esquivarla y trato de darle un puñetazo pero la joven Vance salto hacia atrás.

-Al parecer lo lograron-sonrió Shiryu.

-Sí, aun no llegaron a despertar una energía totalmente igual al séptimo sentido, pero están cerca-el caballero de Fénix dejo su postura de combate y les dio un descanso a las dos jóvenes.

Devuelta en el campamento, en la cabaña de los hunters…

-¿Cómo van con la búsqueda?- entro Zero a la habitación donde pusieron las computadoras y trataban de rastrear la ubicación de Berlion.

-Estamos cerca, pero todavía no logramos tener la ubicación exacta-afirmo Sugata.

-Cierto, es muy difícil encontrar las señales de su escondite-agrego Cinnamon que se encontraba tecleando en el ordenador-"Como desearía que Nana estuviera aquí, ella es mejor para esto"-pensaba la reploid.

Afuera de la cabaña…

El cuarteto de amigos (Jackie, Lucas, Sirius y Seth) se encontraba charlando animadamente en la mesa principal.

-Uff, muero de hambre-suspiro Sirius frotándose el estómago.

-Je, tú siempre tan hambriento-rio levemente Lucas.

-No parece ser el único-dijo Seth apuntando a Astraea que se encontraba dos sillas más a la derecha.

-Jeje, son tan parecidos-Jackie, Seth y Lucas veían con diversión como la angeloid y el caballero hacían los mismos gestos de impaciencia-Creo que Sirius tiene ya una media naranja-dijo Jackie y esto llego a oídos del de Tigre que parecía ignorar estas últimas palabras.

No muy lejos de ahí Mirim se encontraba recogiendo flores. De repente vio unas rosas que le parecieron muy bellas.

-"Nunca las había visto"-pensaba mientras se fijaba en aquellas rosas.

-Bonitas ¿no?-apareció detrás de ella Afrodita.

-S-si-asintió la joven que no acostumbraba a hablar con los guerreros de Athena.

-Bien, si te interesa aquí tengo otras-hizo aparecer en sus manos tres rosas.

-Wow-dijo asombrada la peli celeste mientras que el dorado de Piscis le daba las rosas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a juntar flores?-pregunto el sueco con una sonrisa.

-Claro-sonrió la joven.

-Bien… solo una cosa más, no me toques-dijo el dorado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto algo sorprendida Mirim.

-Porque, por el mas mínimo rozamiento con mi piel podrías quedar afectada por el veneno que llevo en mi sangre-explico este volviendo a recolectar flores.

En la entrada de la cabaña de los Maverick Hunters…

-¿X, cómo va la búsqueda?-pregunto Saori.

-Por ahora marcha bien, entre hoy y mañana tendremos a localización-explico el hunter azul.

-Bien, entonces solo queda esperar-sonrió Athena y comenzó a hablar de otras cosas con el hunter.

Pasó el día y ya eran las 9pm. Athena y los demás líderes se encontraban esperando los resultados finales sobre la ubicación de Berlion.

-Los resultados están completos, ya tenemos la ubicación de Berlion-anuncio Zero saliendo de la cabaña.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra?-pregunto Seiya que se encontraba entre ellos.

-En una base que se encuentra en el sector ártico de este mundo-dijo Sugata que acababa de salir de la casa.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer los últimos preparativos y dirigirnos lo más pronto posible hacia la base-dijo Dokho.

-Cierto ¿Pero cómo haremos para ir todos?-pregunto Seiya.

-Tranquilos, yo tengo un plan-dijo Jackie caminando hacia el grupo reunido.

**Fin.**

**OK, ya estamos casi en el capítulo 20 y cada vez más cerca del último enfrentamiento. Pero tranquilos, quedan caps para rato. Espero que les haya gustado y saludos.**


	20. Dia de decisión

**Capítulo 20: Día de decisión.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

* * *

-¿Cómo es que puedes hacer que todos vallamos?-preguntaron varios de los que escucharon a Jackie.

-Fácil, con mi cubo puedo transportarme a cualquier lugar donde haya otro-respondió el chico de ojos amarillos-Pero necesitare a alguien que se encargue de llevar uno de los cubos hasta la base de Berlion.

-Ikaros puede encargarse de eso-sugirió Sugata.

-Perfecto, entonces solo nos falta organizar nuestro plan de ataque-dijo X.

-Sí, mañana será el último día antes de la batalla-dijo Athena.

Terminaron de decir esto y Jackie se retiró cuando empezaron a hablar de la estrategia.

-"Espero que tengamos suerte"-pensó el de traje.

Cerca de ahí se encontraban Ikki y Elina.

-Bueno, tendremos un día más, tenemos que aprovechar para tratar de aumentar tu fuerza-dijo seriamente el Fénix a lo que Elina solo asintió con la misma expresión.

-¿Pero será posible lograrlo?-pregunto Elina.

-Eso espero-respondió el de bronce para luego quedar en silencio.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las montañas…

-¡Ha!-Tomoe puso sus manos en el agua que corría por la cascada y elevo su energía empujando hacia adelante. Luego se apartó y jadeo un poco-Todavía… no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Sigues aquí?-Shiryu salía de entre los bosques.

-Sí, he estado tratando de voltear el flujo de la cascada al igual que te vi hacerlo el otro día-respondo la de Hinotomo.

-Comprendo, si quieres lograr eso debes tener sumamente concentrado tu cosmo y tu mente-explico el de Dragón caminando un poco hacia adelante-Pero… hoy ya es suficiente, mañana lo intentaras-dijo el caballero de bronce notando la fatiga de la joven sacerdotisa.

-Está bien-Tomoe acepto la sugerencia de su maestro y se dirigió junto con él al campamento.

* * *

En el campamento…

-Hey ¿Qué te pasa Sirius?-Jackie zarandeaba a su amigo.

-¿Eh? No, no es nada-respondió el rubio.

-No es nada más que Astraea-rio levemente Seth-La has estado viendo durante casi diez minutos.

-Tonterías-Sirius negaba con la cabeza pero se notaba un leve sonrojo.

-¿Seguro?-sonrió a medias Lucas-¡Hey mira, ahí viene!-señalo el joven. Sirius se volteó rápido para ver hacia atrás pero no había nadie y cuando se volvió vio a sus amigos riendo.

-No, seguro que no-reía Jackie.

-Ya cállense-dijo enojado el caballero de Tigre.

-Bueno, tranquilo-lo calmaba con un gesto de manos el caballero de Arpa.

-Igual, me guste o no, seria en vano enamorarme de ella ya que en cuanto todo esto termine volveremos a nuestros respectivos mundos-decía mientras se calmaba el de bronce. Seth al escuchar estas palabras se quedó en silencio.

-¿Seth, te sientes bien?-le pregunto Lucas al ver la cara de tristeza de su compañero. El pelirrojo no respondía solo pensaba en lo que dijo Sirius, se había olvidado de ese detalle y ahora no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

-"Que tonto fui, como no me di cuenta"-pensaba el de Arpa, la idea de no poder volver a ver a Sohara le entristecía más-Disculpen, creo que me iré a dormir-dijo en su tono de voz normal.

-Pero si apenas son las nueve, ni cenamos siquiera-le trato de detener Sirius.

-Es que estoy… algo cansado-se justificó el pelirrojo yéndose hacia la cabaña. Sus amigos solo se preguntaban el porqué de hacer eso tan de repente.

Después pasaron las horas, en la cena ninguno de los tres menciono lo ocurrido con Seth pero tampoco pasó desapercibida su ausencia.

-Chicos ¿Saben dónde está Seth?-pregunto Sohara.

-Pues… él dijo que estaba cansado y que quería irse a dormir-respondió Sirius-Pero también lo notamos algo raro.

-Si, como si estuviera deprimido o algo así-agrego serio Lucas.

-Gracias chicos-agradeció la joven de Sorami para luego dirigirse a la cabaña de los caballeros.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?"-se lamentaba Seth que estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama con una cara de tristeza. Se percató de que alguien toco la puerta, pero no respondió. De repente la puerta se abrió.

-¿Seth?-una persona conocida entro en la habitación a oscuras.

-Ah Sohara, eres tú-el joven pelirrojo se sentó al borde de su cama-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, me dijeron que estabas algo deprimido y me sentí algo preocupada-respondió sentándose al lado del joven.

-No tienes porque, estoy bien-Seth negó pero en su cara se notaba todavía la expresión que habían visto sus amigos.

-Vamos, sé que hay algo que te preocupa-insistió Sohara mirando a los ojos a Seth, este soltó una lagrima al ver el rostro de Sohara.

-¿Sohara, tu qué crees que pasara luego de la batalla?-le pregunto Seth. La joven castaña se quedó pensativa un rato.

-No lo sé-respondió sin entender el porqué de la pregunta.

-Pues, recuerda la razón de porqué nos conocemos-dijo el de Arpa, y entonces la joven entendió lo que le pasaba a Seth.

-Entiendo, después de la batalla cada uno volverá a su mundo-decía soltando algunas lágrimas Sohara.

-Por eso no quería decírtelo, estábamos tan felices que olvidamos ese detalle-luego de esto el pelirrojo abrazo a la chica.

-Prométeme que no me olvidaras, pase lo que pase-pidió entre lágrimas la joven.

-Sí, lo prometo-Seth limpiaba las lágrimas de la joven y luego poso su mano en la mejilla de esta. Quedaron viéndose un rato a los ojos y luego se unieron en un beso apasionado.

-Perdón ¿Interrumpo algo?-entro en la habitación inoportunamente Sirius.

-Eh… no nada-rápidamente se separaron el uno del otro con un notorio sonrojo.

-Perfecto, porque venía a buscarte ya que Athena va a indicar quienes irán y quienes quedaran como reserva- decía el caballero de Tigre.

-Entiendo-decía con algo de seriedad el de Arpa. Su compañero salió por la puerta y Seth lo siguió no sin antes despedirse de Sohara.

Apenas salieron caminaron un poco hasta llegar a donde se habían reunido los caballeros.

-Bien, ya estamos todos-decía Aioria al Viejo Maestro luego se dirigió a los caballeros de menor rango-Escuchen, ahora anunciaremos quienes nos acompañaran en el campo de batalla y quienes se quedaran de reserva.

-Es obvio ya que los indiscutibles serán los caballeros dorados que vinieron a este mundo a excepción de Kanon que no posee una armadura-comenzó Dokho-También irán los caballeros de Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne, Andrómeda y Fénix.

-Mph, era de esperarse-decía en voz baja Kanon y se retiró del lugar.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?-preguntaba impaciente Sirius.

-Tranquilízate primo, ya nos dirán-respondía algo fastidiado Lucas por la actitud de su pariente.

-Debido a que dejamos a una parte de los caballeros en nuestro mundo no llevaremos a muchos para poder dejar reservas-decía el anciano-Los caballeros de bronce y plata que nos acompañaran serán: Arpa, Centauro, Cuervo, Perseo y Tigre. Los restantes se quedan-Termino de decir esto y se retiró junto con los demás dorados.

-Esto es genial, iremos a pelear junto con los demás-decía emocionado Sirius.

-Bueno, era de esperarse porque ya nos acostumbramos a pelear al nivel de los nuevos enemigos-decía fríamente Lucas-Además, entre rangos de bronce y plata no somos más de 20.

-Bueno… yo me voy a dormir-decía dando un bostezo el caballero de la constelación del Tigre.

-Sí, yo igual-decía Seth.

Así luego de un rato todos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Ya al día siguiente…

Shiryu y Tomoe se encontraban en las cascadas.

-Tomoe, veo que has alcanzado una fuerza como para superar a un caballero de plata-decía el de Dragón-Por eso ahora te enseñare una poderosa técnica que te servirá en la batalla, el Vuelo del Dragón.

-¿Vuelo del Dragón?-decía algo sorprendida la joven.

-Sí, es una técnica que puede igualar tal vez al Dragón Naciente si se utiliza correctamente-dijo el caballero concentrando su cosmo-¡VUELO DEL DRAGON!-se lanzó con el puño hacia adelante contra una gran roca, en eso su cosmo lo envolvió y destruyo fácilmente su objetivo.

-Increíble-Tomoe camino hasta donde estaba el de bronce-Pero… dudo que pueda dominar esa técnica-decía desconfiada la sacerdotisa.

-Se ve difícil, pero estoy seguro que podrás-la apoyaba Shiryu.

-Pero yo uso mi catana para pelear-dijo la de Hinotomo viendo la empuñadura de Kushinawa.

-Considere eso, puedes usar tu espada para canalizar más fácilmente la energía-decía sonriente el japonés.

-Entiendo…-la guerrera desenfundo a Kushinawa y se preparó para el entrenamiento.

En la cima de la montaña Elina junto con Ikki presenciaban lo que hacían.

-¿Tú también piensas enseñarme una técnica?-le pregunto la joven Vance.

-No, no es necesario-se cruzó de brazos el Fénix-Para ti te tengo reservado otra cosa.

-¿Eh?-la rubia miro con interrogación al caballero.

-Pelearas contra ellas dos- señalo a dos figuras que aparecieron detrás de ellos, eran Airi y Liliana.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Contra las dos?-Elina miraba dudosa al Fénix.

-Claro, a menos que no te hayas fortalecido con el entrenamiento-Ikki caminaba en dirección a las recién llegadas.

-Pues yo… está bien-dijo la orgullosa Vance-¿Pero cómo fue que hiciste para que aceptaran hacer esto?

-Solo les pedí que lo hicieran, es todo-caminaba el caballero de pelos azules-vamos, hay que buscar una zona más amplia para que peleen.

Luego de un rato se posicionaron en un lugar cercano a las cascadas.

-Comencemos-decía una confiada Elina.

-Como quieras-Liliana se lanzó para darle un corte horizontal que para su sorpresa Elina esquivo con suma facilidad.

-Es rápida-dijo seriamente Airi notando una diferencia en la velocidad de Elina-Debemos atacar al mismo tiempo-le indico Airi a Liliana.

-Si-asintió la pirata y ambas se lanzaron por diferentes costados.

-Je-rio levemente la rubia esquivando el corte de la guadaña y pateando a ambas guerreras hacia un costado-Fácil.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-la peli rosa decía sorprendida levantándose luego del golpe.

-Vaya, creo que ahora es mi turno-con la misma velocidad que hace unos momentos Elina apareció frente a Airi propinándole un fuerte golpe de su garra que mando a volar a la pelirroja contra los árboles.

-¡No te confíes!-la capitana pirata le disparo con su ballesta a la más joven de las Vance.

-Jeje, lastima-Elina esquivo los disparos y contraataco desarmando a su oponente con un golpe de su lanza.

-¡Espíritus!-de repente Airi hizo aparecer fantasmas que agarraron a Elina.

-Rayos…-la chica Vance trato de zafarse del agarre pero parecía inútil.

-Ahora antes de derrotarte tomare tu energía vital-dijo confiada de su victoria la sirvienta de la Bruja del Pantano.

-"Maldición ¿Qué acaso Ikki no piensa interferir?"-pensaba la rubia, odiaba tener que necesitar ayuda pero era preferible a que Airi tomara su fuerza vital-"Tiene que haber una forma de escaparme… ¡Ya se!"-hizo una leve sonrisa recordando las lecciones que Ikki le dio para liberar su energía.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué esa sonrisa?-preguntaba algo confundida Liliana.

-Porque tengo la pelea ganada-rio Elina comenzando a aumentar su energía-¡Haaa!-hizo una gran explosión que elimino a los espíritus y derroto a Airi y Liliana.

-Te descuidaste un poco-rio levemente el Fénix.

-Igualmente gane, tengo que admitir que me sorprende mi nueva fuerza-Elina miraba a las guerreras que se levantaban con la mayoría de su ropa dañada.

-"No me lo esperaba, sí que se ha hecho fuerte"-pensaba la dama del sub-mundo.

-Bueno vámonos, hay que volver al campamento-decía Ikki retirándose del lugar.

Devuelta en las cascadas…

-…-Tomoe se concentraba para poder liberar su energía-¡VUELO DEL DRAGON!-se lanzó con su espada hacia adelante destruyendo una roca.

-Lo lograste-Shiryu se acercaba para felicitar a la chica de Hinotomo cuando está casi se desploma del cansancio-¿Estas bien? Creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar para estar en buen estado mañana.

-Es algo temprano pero tienes razón-acepto la sacerdotisa que se fue acompañada por el caballero de Dragón.

* * *

Ya en el campamento…

-Bien, espero que todos estén listos para mañana-decía Seiya a todos los que se encontraban en la fogata por el clima frio que había esa noche-Y no importa si están en el campo de batalla o de reservas, todos debemos dar el mejor esfuerzo-motivo el caballero de Pegaso.

-¡Lo daremos todo para triunfar!-decía alentadoramente Leina.

Y con las dos frases de los héroes todos se fueron a descansar para el día decisivo.

Ya pasando la última noche todos se levantaron temprano dispuestos a dar inicio al ataque.

-¿Están todos listos?-pregunto Jackie, recibiendo respuestas afirmativas-¿Ikaros allá también está todo preparado?-pregunto por su comunicador.

-_Sí, todo listo-_respondió la voz del transmisor.

-Entonces, ya no queda nada más que decir-rio levemente el de traje.

-¡Suerte!-saludaron los que se quedaron de reservas.

Apenas terminaron de hacer esto Jackie hizo aparecer un cubo similar a donde guardaba sus cosas y transporto a él y a sus compañeros al combate.

-Parece ser que llegamos-se sacudía la nieve Seiya.

-Sí, así es-llegaba junto con ellos Ikaros.

-Allá esta la base-señalo X a una enorme muralla que se alzaba a varios metros adelante.

-Así que tal como lo dijo su eminencia, vinieron-dijo Seg que se encontraba con unos binoculares por encima del muro-Que empiece la fiesta-rio sádicamente antes de volver a su base.

**Fin.**

**Bueno ya llegamos al capítulo 20, por fin luego de tres capítulos amagando con el comienzo de esta batalla por fin lo hice, debo admitir que tuve que alargar el cap. (Lo que pasa es que ya no podía esperar más) Bueno dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**


	21. ¡Estalla! ¡Comienza el enfrentamiento!

**Capítulo 21: ¡Estalla! ¡Comienza el enfrentamiento en la fortaleza nevada!**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

* * *

-¿Puedes ver algo?-pregunto X a Axl que se encontraba con un visor térmico.

-Detecto señales muy débiles de calor-seguía mirando por los binoculares el hunter de cabello naranja-Tienen un buen dispositivo de camuflaje.

-Es raro que todavía no hayan salido a atacarnos-decía Leina observando la muralla que se extendía no muy lejos de donde estaban-Digo somos gran grupo.

-Seguro que están esperando a que avancemos-Shiryu miraba en la misma dirección.

-Pues vamos, hay que darles lo que quieren-dijo confiado Sirius avanzando en dirección hacia la fortaleza.

Jackie observo unos segundos el terreno, había algo raro ahí.

-¡Cuidado Sirius!-Jackie salto hacia la dirección de su amigo dándose cuenta de que emergieron de la nieve dos torretas automáticas que abrieron fuego inmediatamente.

Para sorpresa de todos cuando Jackie se interpuso en la trayectoria con un solo golpe de su puño devolvió los disparos laser.

-Increíble, logro devolver los disparos y destruir las torretas con un solo golpe-decía asombrado Sirius-Gracias, Jackie.

-No hay de que-se acomodó el sombrero el chico de traje sonriendo.

-Lo hubieras dejado morir, eso le paso por torpe y engreído-dijo con algo de frialdad Lucas.

-¡Cállate!-el joven de bronce iba a comenzar una pelea con su primo pero Jackie los detuvo antes de eso.

El grupo camino unos pocos minutos hasta que se detuvieron a escasos metros de la muralla.

-Los esperábamos-rio una voz conocida para todos. Se trataba de Seg encima de la muralla en cuclillas.

-Je, parece que vino el comité de bienvenida-decía Jackie viendo como detrás de Seg aparecían los soldados del ejército de Berlion.

-Solo son simple chatarra-dijo poniéndose en posición de combate Sirius.

-Te equivocas soquete de bronce, ahora son más fuertes que antes y añadimos otra variante-rio Seg parándose erguido.

-No me digas que usaran los…-Jackie quedo con una cara de sorpresa.

-Sí, los prototipos biológicos aunque no sean más de cien, serán suficientes-el albino bajo de un salto al igual que parte del ejército que se encontraba arriba del muro.

-Recuerden el plan, pase lo que pase-les dijo Saga con actitud seria mientras veía salir al imponente ejército por una puerta que apareció en la muralla.

-¡Ahora!-exclamo Seiya apenas la puerta se abrió por completo, al instante Saga aturdió a los enemigos con su Explosión de Galaxias (también destruyendo a varios en el proceso).

-¡Maldición, tenían un plan!-decía Seg tratando de detener a los que se infiltraron pero Ikaros se interpuso junto con Aioria, Mascara de la Muerte y Afrodita.

En el grupo que ingreso se encontraban: (de los caballeros atenienses) los cinco de bronce, Shura, Camus, Dokho, Shaka, Milo y también Lucas y Sirius.

(De las guerreras de QB y QG) Leina, Risty, Elina, Annelotte, Sigui, Izumi, Jean, Maron, Cute y Tomoe.

(De los hunters, angeloids y otros) X, Zero, Astraea, Nymph y Jackie.

-Torpes, primero los matare a ustedes y luego iré por sus amigos-reía confiado el albino-aunque pensándolo bien Vane y los demás se encargaran antes de que llegue.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo desafiante Aioria.

-Formaras parte de mi colección-dijo confiado Mascara de la Muerte-¡ONDAS INFERNALES!

-Fallaste-Seg apareció detrás del dorado de Cáncer dándole una fuerte patada en las costillas-¡ATOMIC BLAST!-ataco a los demás, pero Aioria se interpuso con su Relámpago de Voltaje.

-Es más rápido de lo que creía-pensaba en voz alta Afrodita ya distanciado del oponente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto el de Leo a Mascara de la Muerte que se levantaba luego del golpe.

-Claro, no fue nada solo me tomo desprevenido-dijo e caballero de la cuarta casa poniéndose en posición de combate.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Solo si atacamos juntos podremos vencer al enemigo!-dijo Aioria a sus compañeros.

-En serio crees que esa táctica servirá-rio Seg viendo fijamente a el dorado de Leo.

-¡Vamos!-exclamo el griego-¡PLASMA RELAMPAGO!

-¡ONDAS INFERNALES!-ataco igualmente Mascara de la Muerte.

-¡ROSA PIRAÑA!-lanzo sus rosas de color negro Afrodita.

-¡ARTEMIS!-se unió al ataque Ikaros.

-¡ATOMIC PANEL!-exclamo Seg levantando su brazo derecho haciendo aparecer la barrera-¿Es todo lo que tienen?-se burló el albino pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar recibió un golpe en la espalda.

-Sorpresa-rio levemente Mascara de la Muerte que con su gran velocidad apareció por detrás para asentarle ese golpe al albino.

-¡Me las pagaras!-exclamo con enojo el joven de ojos rojos entrando en un intercambio de golpes con el siciliano.

-¿Es toda tu velocidad?-pregunto burlonamente el oriundo de Italia.

-De echo…-Seg dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro-Estoy peleando a el 30% de mi capacidad.

-Demuéstralo-dijo incrédulo el caballero dorado, pero empezó a sentir el aumento de la velocidad en los golpes de Seg y como comenzaba a superarlo.

-No debiste haberte confiado-Seg apareció rápidamente atrás del caballero de Cáncer golpeándolo con una ráfaga de energía.

-¡Rayos! ¡Sabía que había algo mal!-Aioria se interpuso antes de que el albino arremetiera contra el caballero de la cuarta casa-¡Ahora pelearas conmigo!

-¡Estúpido, yo… todavía puedo pelear!-decía con dificultad tratando de levantarse el siciliano.

-Cállate, es obvio que tu solo no puedes enfrentar a un rival en esas condiciones-dijo más serio el de Leo.

-Bah, has lo que quieras-dijo Mascara de la Muerte obedeciendo a su compañero, aunque le dolía en el interior su orgullo.

-Bueno, ¿Ya terminaron con su discusión?-se impacientaba el albino.

-Por supuesto ¡A pelear!-dijo Aioria y ambos se lanzaron en un intercambio de golpes a velocidad luz.

-Te felicito, eres diferente a tu compañero-decía con una leve sonrisa el de chaqueta-Pero todavía te falta… ¡ATOMIC BLAST!

-¡RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!-el dorado de Leo uso su técnica justo a tiempo para confrontar el ataque de Seg.

Las dos técnicas chocaron generando una gran explosión. Apenas la nube se dispersó se escuchaban ya los sonidos de los golpes de los contrincantes.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?-pregunto Aldebarán mientras terminaba de dejar fuera de combate a varios de los soldados.

-No, debemos dejar pelear a Aioria por su cuenta-respondió Saga.

-Es cierto será mejor no interrumpir su combate-agrego Mu volteándose a ver a la siguiente ola de enemigos-Mientras tanto tenemos otros problemas de que ocuparnos-dijo viendo que se aproximaban los prototipos biológicos que Seg y Jackie habían mencionado.

-Creo que esto se pondrá interesante-dijo el caballeo de Tauro de frente a los oponentes.

Devuelta en el combate.

-¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!-Aioria lanzo su mejor técnica logrando golpear de lleno a Seg.

-Je, eres mejor de lo que pensaba-rio el peli blanco levantándose con algo de dificultad y con heridas leves.

-"A este paso no voy a durar mucho, tengo que buscar una manera de hacerle un daño crítico"-pensaba el caballero dorado de la quinta casa, antes de lanzarse contra el enemigo.

* * *

Dentro de la fortaleza…

-¿Ahora por dónde vamos?-se preguntó Seiya que se encontraba junto con los demás en una especie de plaza principal rodeada por cuatro grandes edificios.

-Creo que lo mejor será dividirnos, uno de estos edificios debe conducirnos a donde se encuentra Berlion-dijo Jackie mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Y cómo sabes que nos llevaran directo a él?-pregunto Milo.

-Uno de estos cuarteles contiene una puerta dimensional que lleva directamente a la verdadera base de Berlion-dijo serio el chico de traje.

-¿Su verdadera base?-preguntaron todos menos X, Dokho y Leina, que habían recibido la información antes.

-Sí, esta solo contiene la entrada a la base espacial-dijo señalando el cielo Jackie.

-Y yo que estaba harto de los transportes dimensionales-dijo en voz baja Sirius mientras miraba los edificios alrededor.

-Bueno entonces haremos lo que Jackie propone-dijo Leina con determinación pero luego miro hacia su alrededor-¿Dónde está Elina?

-No lo sé, pero mi hermano Ikki tampoco está-agrego Shun.

-Ellos se separaron de nosotros apenas entramos, parece que Fénix y su aprendiz decidieron ir por su cuenta-les dijo Shaka.

-Je, típico de Ikki-rio levemente Seiya recordando el carácter del Fénix-Bien, será mejor que nosotros nos dividamos.

Todos asintieron afirmativamente y se dividieron en cuatro grupos. En el primero estaban: Seiya, Leina, Annelotte, Maron, Risty, Shaka y X.

En el segundo: Dokho, Shiryu, Jean, Cute, Sirius y Tomoe.

En el tercero: Camus, Hyoga, Izumi, Lucas, Sigui y Shura.

En el cuarto: Astraea, Jackie, Milo, Nymph, Shun y Zero.

Así se dividieron en los cuatro edificios.

* * *

Devuelta al combate…

Aioria comenzaba a perder terreno y Seg aprovechaba cada minúsculo error para lastimar al caballero de oro.

-¡RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!-exclamo Aioria lanzando el poderoso ataque.

-¡Te tengo!-rio levemente Seg que esquivo el ataque y estaba dispuesto a golpear a el dorado-¡Muere! ¡ATOMIC…!-pero para su sorpresa fue detenido a centímetros de su rival por varias ataduras que parecían ser vendas de color oscuro.

-¿¡Eh!?-Aioria se sorprendió al haberse salvado del ataque que podría haberlo matado y buscaba con la vista a quien había hecho tal acción.

-Que descuidado… caballero dorado…-se trataba de Katja quien había retenido al albino por las habilidades de Anastasia.

-Tu…-el griego miro con un leve desprecio a la chica. Tal vez ella le había salvado, pero seguía disgustándole su actitud.

-¿Quién eres mocosa?-pregunto Seg tratando de liberarse de las ataduras.

-Ekaterina Kurae, creo que tienes derecho a saber mi nombre-rio levemente la rubia completamente confiada.

-Mph, eso es todo ya se el nombre de mi víctima-rio levemente el albino.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo mostrando algo de seriedad en su rostro la niña. Añadiendo más presión en las ataduras, pero para su sorpresa Seg se liberó y rápidamente se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella.

-Sorpresa-dijo Seg lanzando un golpe del que Katja se salvó por centímetros y gracias a Anastasia.

-¡Mamá!-Ekaterina ordeno al androide que atacara, pero el albino solo necesito una ráfaga de energía para apartar a la marioneta del camino dejando a Katja y Hana indefensas.

-¡ATOMIC BLAST!-lanzo su ataque el peliblanco. Se escuchó un grito de dolor pero no provenía ni de Ekaterina ni de Hana, sino de Aioria que se interpuso para que ambas no recibieran daños.

-Tonto… ¿Para qué me protegiste?-dijo Katja aparentando no darle importancia a la acción león dorado.

-Sabes… me caes fatal, pero es mi deber proteger a mis camaradas-dijo antes de quedar semiinconsciente el caballero.

-Vaya, que sentimentalismo…-dijo burlonamente el albino de chaqueta atacando nuevamente-¡Mueran de una vez!

-¡ROSA SANGRIENTA!-se escuchó la voz de Afrodita y luego una rosa blanca estaba clavada en el pecho de Seg.

-¿Qué es esto?-Seg trato de quitarse la rosa.

-Es inútil, ya absorbiste la fragancia de mi rosa, empezaras a sentir que tu cuerpo no se mueve como tú desearías que lo hiciera. Tu mente se nublara y esa rosa absorberá toda tu sangre mientras florece y se torna en rojo carmesí-explico mientras se acercaba el caballero de Piscis.

-Maldito-trato de avanzar unos pasos el albino pero la rosa ya había hecho efecto.

-¡Rápido! ¡Debemos ir a ayudar a los otros!-ordeno Afrodita dándole la espalda a su oponente-Pero… ¿Qué es eso?-se detuvo al igual que los demás y se volteó hacia su rival.

-¡La pelea no termina basuras!-increíblemente el peliblanco comenzó a expulsar una energía tremenda y logro evaporar la rosa.

-¡Imposible! ¡Logro destruir mi rosa!-quedo sorprendido el sueco.

-¿Creíste que con esa insignificante flor podías matarme?-dijo con una mirada demencial el de chaqueta-¡Prepárense! ¡Ahora si usare mi verdadera fuerza y me encargare de enviarlos al otro mundo!-dijo antes de ponerse en combate, mientras que crece la desesperación en sus oponentes.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno, me tarde un tiempo pero ya logre terminar el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**


	22. Seg, la demencia sin escrúpulos

**Capítulo 22: Seg, la demencia sin escrúpulos.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

**-**¿Creíste que con esa insignificante flor podías matarme?-dijo con una mirada demencial el de chaqueta-¡Prepárense! ¡Ahora si usare mi verdadera fuerza y me encargare de enviarlos al otro mundo!-dijo antes de ponerse en combate, mientras que crece la desesperación en sus oponentes.

Afrodita tuvo que dejar su sorpresa para después ya que tuvo que esquivar a Seg y al mismo tiempo contratacar con sus rosas.

-¡Haa!-Seg concentro su energía en todo su cuerpo y apenas las rosas impactaron se evaporaron al igual que la rosa blanca que le había lanzado anteriormente Afrodita.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? Está destruyendo mis rosas instantáneamente solo con su energía-se preguntaba el de piscis sin quitar la cara de sorpresa y a la vez desesperación que tenía.

-Bueno, si te interesa saber, estoy generando una barrera en mi cuerpo así como una capa más que protege mi cuerpo de cualquier cosa que quiera dañarme-rio levemente con su expresión de demencia el albino.

-¡Imposible! ¡ROSA PIRAÑA!-ataco el caballero dorado pero Seg esquivo las rosas y luego las destruyo con una ráfaga de energía.

-¡Te tengo!-aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar por el cuello a Afrodita.

-Eres un tonto, acaso no sabes que mi sangre tiene un veneno que hace intocable mi cuerpo-dijo el caballero de la doceava casa-ahora morirás por el efecto de mi veneno.

-No, no me pasara nada-dijo el albino añadiendo presión al cuello del sueco-no recuerdas lo que te dije, tengo una capa de energía que protege mi cuerpo de cualquier cosa, incluso tu veneno.

-Ra-rayos-gruño entre dientes el caballero de la belleza.

-¡Muere caballero de Athena!-Seg iba a atravesar a Afrodita con su puño pero fue detenido por el corte de una espada.

-M-Mirim…-sonrió levemente el sueco mientras veía a la joven.

-¡Afrodita! ¡¿Estas bien?!-pregunto preocupada mientras se agachaba y se acercaba al caballero de oro que estaba en el suelo.

-Si… tranquila, yo estaré… bien-dijo el de Piscis tratando de soportar su dolor.

-¿Van a seguir las interrupciones? ¡Hoy tendré que cavar muchas tumbas!-dijo Seg mientras se acercaba a sus enemigos.

-E-escúchame Mirim quiero q-que huyas junto con Katja e Ikaros y ayuden a Saga y los demás para que después ellos se enfrenten a este monstruo-dijo parándose con dificultad el caballero de la doceava casa-Yo mientras tratare de detenerlo lo suficiente.

-¡No voy a dejarte aquí!-decía la joven de armadura de valquiria.

-Hazme caso y por favor no olvidas llevarte al tonto de Mascara de la Muerte-rio bajo el caballero sacando unas rosas negras.

-¡Por favor, estoy harto de esta mala novela! ¡Mueran de una vez!-el albino de chaqueta lanzo una ráfaga de energía con la que mando a volar a ambos.

-¡Vete de una vez Mirim!-insistió Afrodita tratando de levantarse.

-¡No, yo peleare!-Mirim se lanzó contra el rival pero este la esquivo y la tomo por el cuello.

-Eres valiente, sabes atacarme es un suicidio para alguien con tan bajo poder como tú-rio Seg mientras añadía más presión.

-No voy… a rendirme tan fácil-con todas sus fuerzas Mirim dio un corte horizontal que aparto a Seg-¡Haaa!-ataco la peli verde tratando de resistir la vibración de su armadura.

-¡Insolente! ¡ATOMIC BLAST!-ataco el de ojos rojos golpeando de lleno a la chica-¡Se terminó todo para ustedes par de insolentes!-el albino concentro energía en su mano derecha y luego la lanzo con gran potencia.

-¡APOLLON!-interfirió Ikaros.

-Hasta que por fin te decides a pelear-dijo Seg con una mirada sádica.

-"Mph, así que Ikaros va a pelear con Seg"-pensaba Katja atenta a la pelea-"¿Acaso está intentando ganar tiempo? ¿O tiene la suficiente fuerza para lograrlo?"-dudaba de esto último la rubia.

Mientras al lado de ella se encontraba Aioria que todavía estaba inconsciente con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Hana.

-"Aunque si lo pienso bien, ni siquiera tres caballeros dorados pudieron contra este sujeto"-reflexionaba Ekaterina volteándose a ver a Aioria.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mente del dorado de Leo…

Aioria se encontraba tirado en la más profunda oscuridad, no podía ver nada excepto a el mismo.

-Hermano-resonó una voz conocida para el caballero.

-A-Aiolos…-busco con la vista a su hermano pero no había nadie. De repente apareció una gran luz y al apagarse un poco pude ver a su hermano y a Athena-Lo… siento, les falle a ambos-decía el de Leo apretando los puños.

-Eso no es cierto, todavía puedes seguir Aioria-dijo agachándose el dorado de Sagitario.

* * *

Fuera de la mente de Aioria…

La pelea de Ikaros y Seg parecía ser pareja, hasta ahora solo habían intercambiado ráfagas de energía sin éxito de golpear al rival.

-¡ARTEMIS!-ataco Ikaros.

-¡ATOMIC PANEL!- el albino creo una barrera que detuvo todos los disparos.

Apenas se dispersó la pequeña nube de humo Ikaros golpeo en el rostro a Seg con un puñetazo.

-Descarada-se tocó el rostro Seg fingiendo estar ofendido, luego Seg detuvo un puñetazo de Ikaros comenzando a forcejear con la angeloid.

En ese momento Saga y los demás dorados que quedaron afuera estaban peleando contra los PB (para no decir prototipos biológicos).

-¡REQUIEM DE CUERDA!-ataco Seth golpeando a tres de los PB pero mientras otros dos lo atacaron por detrás-N-no los vi venir-estaba a punto de ser golpeado nuevamente pero Saga derroto a los dos.

-Deberías cuidar más tu guardia ¿O acaso yo y mi hermano no te enseñamos nada?-dijo el caballero de Géminis con seriedad.

-Mph, ustedes dejaron de ser mis maestros hace rato-dijo Seth levantándose y dirigiéndose contra los otros PB.

-Estúpido aprendiz-dijo en voz baja y para sí mismo el dorado de la tercera casa.

-¡REVOLUCION DE POLVO ESTELAR!-ataco Mu derrotando a varios de los enemigos.

-Hay que admitir que son resistentes-dijo suspirando levemente Aldebarán mientras veía que otros PB y demás soldados se acercaban.

-Esto sí que esta difícil-rio levemente Axl iniciando otra vez el fuego contra los enemigos.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?-pregunto sonriente Alice.

-Sí, siempre viene bien algo de apoyo-le devolvió la sonrisa el reploid de cabello naranja mientras ambos comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los enemigos.

* * *

Dentro de la fortaleza nevada…

Ikki y Elina se encontraban en uno de los edificios corriendo por los pasillos y eliminando a los pocos guardias que había.

-Esto es demasiado sencillo-dijo Elina mirando a el Fénix.

-Sí, esto no está bien-dijo pensativo el caballero.

De repente un ataque de energía destruyo parte del pasillo y casi golpea al caballero de bronce y su aprendiz.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Fénix-rio una voz de entre el polvo.

-Pensé que habías muerto cuando peleamos en el Hades-dijo poniéndose en posición de combate el mencionado.

-Así fue, pero ahora será diferente-dijo saliendo del polvo el conocido por Ikki-yo Aicos de Garuda te derrotare.

-Yo también he vuelto para vengarme Elina…-se escuchó otra voz pero esta vez femenina.

-Mph, eres tu-dijo mirando con desprecio a Nyx que salía de la nube de polvo-ya ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre.

-Miserable, me las pagaras y entonces tal vez puedas recordar mi nombre-dijo fúrica la castaña-además gracias a lord Berlion mis poderes son mayores que antes.

-¡Basta de charla!-exclamo Aicos atacando a Ikki y Elina-¡ALETAZO DE GARUDA!

-¡AVE FENIX!-contrarresto el ataque el de bronce dando inicio a la pelea.

* * *

Devuelta en el exterior de la fortaleza…

Ikaros seguía forcejeando con Seg.

-Parece que ya estas llegando a tu limite-rio levemente el albino-Es una lástima…-dijo por ultimo añadiendo más presión.

-"No… todavía no puedo rendirme"-decía en su mente Ikaros. Luego le dio una doble patada a Seg para apartarlo-¡ARTEMIS!-ataco apenas lo aparto.

-Carajo, tenía un truco bajo la manga-dijo el de ojos rojos mientras se incorporaba luego del ataque (cabe mencionar que aún se encontraba en el aire). Justo cuando se volteó buscando a su oponente recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo envió a caer en picada contra el suelo-Maldita…-apenas tuvo tiempo de decir esto ya que la angeloid lo golpeo con un puñetazo justo en el rostro mandándolo hacia un costado.

-¡HEPHAESTUS!-apareció Ikaros rápidamente detrás del albino atacando con el poderoso cañón.

-¿Acaso… lo logro?-quedo sorprendida Katja al ver la destrucción del ataque de Ikaros.

-No, ese tipo apenas ha recibido daños-dijo Mascara de la Muerte caminando con dificultad.

-Jeje, ese sí que fue un buen golpe-decía Seg en el suelo mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-"¿Cómo? Lo había golpeado con todas mis fuerzas"-dijo la angeloid aparatándose rápidamente del joven de chaqueta que comenzaba a levantarse.

-¿Sabes? Ahora sí que estoy enojado-dijo parándose el peliblanco-Tengo que felicitarte porque lograste destruir una parte de la capa de energía que cubría mi piel. Y… ahora como premio te matare usando todas mis fuerzas-dijo para luego soltar una maniática y desagradable carcajada digna solamente de alguien en un estado de locura-Comencemos…

-¡ARTEMIS!-la Reina de Urano ataco al albino pero este ya se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Muy lenta-rio levemente Seg dándole un rodillazo en la espalda para luego aparecer frente a ella y asentarle varios golpes de los que la angeloid no podía defenderse.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campamento…

A Tomoki le había dado un gran escalofrió.

-¿Tomo-kun te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sohara acercándose.

-Si… solo tuve un mal presentimiento-dijo Sakurai.

-¿Estas preocupado por Ikaros y las demás, verdad?-pregunto Sugata a lo que Tomoki asintió-Se de alguien que puede hacernos saber qué pasa.

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron los otros dos.

-Si-dijo el albino haciendo un gesto de que le siguieran.

-Así que quieren saber cómo va la batalla-dijo Kanon pensativo.

-Si, según tengo entendido tú puedes abrir portales que muestran cualquier lugar que quieras-dijo Sugata acomodándose los lentes.

-Bueno, en parte es cierto, aunque no sé si puedo hacerlo en este mundo-dijo el peli azul-Aunque no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

-Gracias Kanon-kun-agradeció con una sonrisa Sohara.

-Como digan-comenzó a concentrar su cosmo logrando abrir un pequeño portal que mostraba la pelea-Bueno parece que lo logre pero no sé qué tanto va a durar-dijo Kanon.

-¿Puedes ver donde se encuentran Ikaros y las demás?-pregunto Tomoki.

-Está bien-primero Kanon mostro las imágenes de Nymph y Astraea corriendo junto con los demás por los pasillos de la fortaleza-No fue tan difícil como pensaba, ya que puedo sentir el cosmo de los que las acompañan.

-¿Qué hay de Ikaros?-preguntaron Sohara y Tomoki.

-Sean pacientes, no soy un televisor-dijo con algo de fastidio tratando de buscar por medio del cosmo-Hubo un gran estallido de energía hace poco-abrió los ojos sorprendido Kanon.

-¿Un estallido de energía?-preguntaron los de Sorami.

-Sí, veamos de que se trata-se concentró nuevamente el geminiano mostrando por el portal la imagen de Seg apaleando brutalmente a Ikaros.

-Ikaros…-quedo con los ojos como platos viendo la escena mientras que a Sohara se le escapaban las lágrimas.

Devuelta en la pelea.

-¿Qué paso con ese valor de antes?-rio el albino de chaqueta agarrando del cuello a Alpha.

-A-Amo…-Ikaros comenzó a susurrar recordando a Tomoki.

-¿Acaso ya comenzaste a delirar? No pensé que alguien como tu podía hacer eso-comenzó a golpear lenta y brutalmente a la angeloid.

-Amigos…-comenzó a recordar todos sus seres queridos.

-¡Haa!-el albino le dio un golpe ascendente a su indefenso contrincante para enviarla por las nubes, luego cuando ya estuvo a suficiente altura apareció detrás de ella y le asentó un golpe de "martillo" que dirigió a la angeloid a colisionar contra el frio y nevado suelo-Tienes unas alas muy bellas-dijo Seg acercándose comenzando a apretar y estirar una de las alas de Ikaros-¿Te importa si me llevo una?

-Amo…-volvió a susurrar Ikaros para luego soltar un gran grito de dolor cuando Seg le arranco con violencia una de sus alas.

-¡Ikaros!-exclamaron sus amigos que estaban viendo la batalla.

-Me la guardare de trofeo-Seg saca un cubo parecido al de Jackie, nada más que esta era de un rojo intenso. El cubo absorbió el ala cortada por el albino y luego este lo guardo en su chaqueta-En que estábamos-empezó a golpear con leves ráfagas de energía a la peli rosa.

-Saga tenemos que interferir rápido, de otro modo la matara-dijo Mu forcejeando con tres PB.

-Lo sé, el problema es que estos guerreros son más fuertes de lo que esperaba-gruño bloqueando un golpe de los adversarios-No podemos interferir aunque queramos-dijo casi con fastidio el geminiano.

-Jeje, parece que ya me divertí bastante contigo, es una lástima-rio el albino de chaqueta generando energía en su mano mientras contemplaba a la angeloid con graves heridas y ropas desgarradas-¡Descansa en paz! ¡ATOMIC BLAST!-lanzo su ataque de mayor tamaño que los demás sepultando bajo el suelo glaciar a su oponente.

(N.A: Para este momento sugiero una canción como la que ponen en Saint Seiya cuando muere alguien. Aquí un link: www. youtube watch? v=2WZTf8q7gQA)

-¡IKAROS!-grito Tomoki cayendo de rodillas ante la imagen que tenía enfrente. Sohara casi se desmaya ante la escena era algo impensado, Ikaros había muerto.

-¡Nymph-sempai!-exclamo Astraea parando de correr por las escaleras de la fortaleza al igual que sus compañeros-¿Sentiste eso?

-…-se quedó muda la angeloid de cabellos azules y comenzaba a derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿¡Nymph-sempai, que ocurre!?-pregunto la rubia con más preocupación.

-La energía de Ikaros… ha desaparecido-dijo tratando de contener sin éxito las lágrimas Beta.

-No puede ser… no puede ser cierto que Ikaros-sempai… -quedo con las rodillas en el suelo Delta tratando de asimilar la información.

-Nymph, ¿Qué le sucedió a Ikaros?-pregunto Zero acercándose a ella. La peli azul lo abrazo aferrándose a él y comenzando a sollozar.

-Ikaros… Alpha ha…-trataba de responder y contener la tristeza la angeloid-muerto.

Todos quedaron con expresiones de sorpresa e impotencia ante la noticia. Mientras que Zero abrazaba a Nymph y trataba de consolarla.

-Astraea…-Shun se agacho y le tendió la mano para levantarla.

Luego de unos segundos que esperaron decidieron seguir el camino, con Nymph y Astraea todavía afectadas por la muerte de Ikaros

Mientras tanto los demás grupos también corrían buscando la puerta dimensional sin enterarse de lo ocurrido.

* * *

Devuelta en las afueras de la fortaleza.

-Uno obstáculo menos-se sacudía la nieve Seg como si nada hubiera pasado con su expresión de demencial todavía en el rostro presenciando el enorme orificio que había hecho en el suelo congelado-¿Ahora, quien será mi próxima víctima?-rio dando vuelta la mirada y observando a Katja, Mirim y los tres caballeros dorados malheridos.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. (más allá de la muerte de Ikaros)**. **Dejen sus opiniones y hasta entonces nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos a todos.**


	23. El ser más querido de Jackie

**Capítulo 23: El ser más querido de Jackie.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

**Antes de empezar voy a responder los reviews que se me olvidaron en el anterior capitulo…**

Hyoga de Cisne: me gustan tus ideas para Elina, pero tengo otros planes para la hermana de Leina en cuanto avance la historia (spoiler?). Más adelante veré si hago un fic exclusivamente de QB y SS (de Ikki y Elina), pero hasta entonces solo me concentrare en los dos actuales. Gracias por leer el fic, saludos.

**Ahora vamos a la historia…**

* * *

Habían pasado muy escasos minutos desde que Seg había derrotado a Ikaros y ahora se encontraba caminando hacia sus víctimas queriendo saborear el momento.

-"Maldición, ahora si estamos en problemas"-pensaba con algo de preocupación Katja manteniendo su semblante serio por fuera-"Además todos se encuentran heridos y los demás están ocupados luchando contra el ejército de Berlion"-pensó mientras miraba a los dañados caballeros dorados y a Mirim.

-¿Señor Afrodita, se encuentra bien?-Mirim trato de acercarse al dorado que se encontraba en el suelo muy herido.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Ya te dije que es peligroso!-exclamo el caballero de Piscis antes de que la chica se acercara más.

-Pero…-trato de contradecirle la joven con una mirada de preocupación.

-Estaré bien, no tienes que arriesgarte-le lanzo una cálida mirada el sueco y Mirim solo asintió.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Aioria…

-Aioria, ponte de pie, tienes que ayudar a tus amigos que siguen peleando-le decía Aiolos.

-Hermano, yo…-un cosmo dorado comenzaba a rodear a Aioria.

-Nosotros los caballeros de Athena no debemos rendirnos jamás. Aioria eleva tu cosmo hacia el infinito y nunca dejes de luchar-le daba palabras de aliento el dorado de Sagitario mientras le tendía la mano.

-Comprendo, hermano. Lo hare, luchare con todas mis fuerzas-dijo mientras se levantaba el dorado (en su mente)-No los decepcionare-dijo por último el caballero de Leo a Athena y a su hermano Aiolos para que luego apareciera una luz cegadora.

Fuera de la mente de Aioria…

-Katja-sama ¡Está despertando!-exclamo Hana al ver que el dorado trataba de abrir los ojos pero a la vez también noto un aura dorada que comenzaba a rodear al caballero hasta ahora inconsciente.

-¿Qué es esa aura dorada?-se preguntaba casi para sí misma Ekaterina mientras veía como el dorado se levantaba lentamente.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa luz dorada?-se preguntaba Seg que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estaban Aioria y los demás.

Aioria ya se encontraba parado y camino hacia donde estaba Ekaterina. La rubia iba a decir algo pero el dorado de la quinta casa hablo primero.

-¿Tienes algún plan… Ekaterina?-pregunto mirándola el caballero dorado.

-Mph, lamentablemente no-dijo con su tono de siempre la maestra de marionetas.

-Bueno, yo si tengo uno-sonrió levemente el dorado-pero necesitare tiempo-dijo mirando a Mascara de la Muerte.

-Pues espero que sirva-dijo el de Cáncer.

-Te aseguro que si-sonrió levantando el pulgar el de Leo-También necesito de tu ayuda-dijo mirando a Katja.

-Está bien, por esta vez te ayudare-dijo con su tono de superioridad Kurae.

-Bueno necesito que…-comenzó a explicarles rápidamente su plan el griego.

-¡Esta bien, voy a darles todo el tiempo que necesiten!-dijo sonriendo con malicia Mascara de la Muerte dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Seg.

-¡Vamos, Katja!-ordeno Aioria poniendo su puño hacia adelante y aumentando su cosmo. Mientras Ekaterina enredo un cable (o venda, como quieran llamarle) de cobre al brazo de Aioria y formo un vórtice(o espiral) alrededor de ambos.

-¿Qué acaso quieres morir rápido?-le pregunto sádicamente Seg.

-Tú eres el que morirá-dijo con un gesto igualmente sádico Mascara de la Muerte para luego empezar a intercambiar golpes con el albino.

* * *

En ese momento, dentro de la fortaleza…

El grupo donde se encontraba Jackie corría por los pasillos de una de las cuatro bases, con Nymph y Astraea un poco más detrás de ellos ya que seguían un tanto afectadas por la reciente muerte de Ikaros.

De repente se detuvieron al ver una puerta de un poco más de alto y de ancho que las anteriores.

-Creo que está bloqueada-dijo Milo al tratar de abrir por la fuerza la puerta.

-Yo me encargo-Jackie se acercó a un pequeño panel y comenzó a teclear varios dígitos-Y… listo-de repente se escuchó un "bip" de aceptación y la puerta comenzó a abrirse-je, e mejor usar la mente que la fue…-de repente la pared en la que el joven de traje estaba parado se abrió como una puerta y haciendo que Jackie cayera en la trampa.

-¡Jackie!-sus amigos trataron de ir en su ayuda pero la trampa se cerró.

-¡Maldición!-mascullo Zero en voz baja para luego dirigirse a los demás-Debemos continuar, seguramente encontraremos a Jackie mas adelante-dijo en tono serio.

-Cierto, esa trampa no pudo haber ido lejos-dijo Shun-Además Jackie es fuerte, se las arreglará para escapar por sus medios.

Mientras todos entraban or la puerta, Jackie se encontraba cayendo por una especie de tobogán oculto.

-"No sé si debería calificar esto como divertido o peligroso"-pensó el trajeado cuando de repente diviso una luz y termino cayendo en lo que parecía ser un hermoso jardín al aire libre con una fuente en el centro.

* * *

Fuera de la fortaleza…

Mascara de la Muerte trataba de mantener a raya a Seg mientras que Aioria y Ekaterina preparaban su ataque.

-"Mierda, ¿Cuánto más se tardaran?"-pensó el siciliano esquivando por los pelos un golpe de Seg dirigido a su rostro.

-Peleas bien-rio algo emocionado Seg-Pero me temo que tendré que matarlos.

-¡Ya deja de decir eso! ¡ONDAS INFERNALES!-ataco el caballero de la cuarta casa.

-¡ATOMIC BLAST!-choco ataques el albino.

-"Vamos, ya casi…"-pensaba Aioria que se encontraba en la misma posición concentrando su cosmo mientras que en el "vórtice" se extendía una gran cantidad de electricidad.

-"Ahora entiendo lo que planea Aioria, piensa utilizar mis habilidades de cobre para aumentar el poder de su técnica"-pensó Katja manteniendo su semblante usual por fuera.

-¡Desaparece!-grito Seg golpeando al caballero de Cáncer en el estómago para luego, sin apartar el puño, rematarlo con una ráfaga de energía.

-"Maldición, ya derroto a Mascara de la Muerte"-pensó con algo de desesperación Aioria-"Solo falta un poco más…"

-Ya veo el porqué de esa manera tan suicida de atacarme-rio el albino de chaqueta sobándose la nariz-Estaban tratando de concentrar todo en un ataque máximo-el albino genero un poco de energía en su mano izquierda y corrió en dirección a sus oponentes.

-Aioria… ¿Cuánto te falta para terminar… con esa técnica?-pregunto un muy herido Mascara de la Muerte.

-Todavía falta un poco, ¿No podrías darme más de tiempo?-pregunto el dorado de Leo.

-Ya estoy en mi límite, apenas si puedo pararme-dijo el dorado de armadura destrozada.

-¡Mueran!-grito Seg que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de golpear a Aioria.

-Todavía no-apareció deteniendo el golpe Afrodita.

-¿Aun puedes moverte afeminado?-se burló Seg apartando su puño y dando un salto hacia atrás.

-Claro, no me daré por vencido tan fácil-dijo el sueco haciendo arder al máximo su cosmo-Ahora usare una técnica que perteneció a los anteriores caballeros de Piscis ¡Toma esto! ¡ESPINAS CARMESÍ!

-"¿Las espinas carmesí? Esa era la técnica del antiguo caballero de Piscis, Albafica"-pensó sorprendido Mascara de la Muerte.

-¡Haa!-Afrodita aumentaba la intensidad de su ataque, aunque no dañaba a Seg debido a la capa de energía en su cuerpo. Igualmente el caballero dorado de la doceava casa logro apartar a su enemigo debido a que el impulso de los golpes lo empujaba hacia atrás.

-¡Vamos Katja, solo falta un poco!-dijo el caballero de la quinta casa al ver que Ekaterina se comenzaba a agotar.

-Bien afeminado-aplaudía sarcásticamente el albino mientras caminaba fuera de la nube de nieve y polvo que levanto el ataque.

-"Ese estúpido de Afrodita utilizo todo su cosmo"-pensó frunciendo el ceño el caballero de Cáncer.

-Adiós…-murmuro el de chaqueta para lanzar un pequeño rayo de energía desde su dedo en dirección al sueco. Pero para su sorpresa Mirim llego justo a tiempo para bloquear con su escudo el ataque.

-M-Mirim…-murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa el dorado de Piscis viendo a su amiga que por segunda vez fue en su ayuda.

-Afrodita… yo… lo siento…-jadeo la chica de armadura de Valquiria cayendo inconsciente.

-Está bien, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo-sonrió el de Piscis que se encontraba ahora en el suelo completamente agotado y tratando de mantenerse consiente.

-¡Interrupciones, interrupciones, interrupciones!-se notaba el fastidio de Seg mientras concentraba energía en su mano.

-¿Lista Katja?-pregunto Aioria a lo que la rubia asintió-¡Ahora!

-¿Eh?-Seg quedo sorprendido por la energía que salía del vórtice.

-¡RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!-exclamaron al unísono el caballero dorado y la Qwaser lanzando el potente ataque.

-¡ATOMIC PANEL!-trato de protegerse Seg pero el ataque ya lo había golpeado.

-"Que astuto eres Aioria, aprovechaste la conducción del cobre para aumentar el poder de tu relámpago"-pensó con una media sonrisa el siciliano mientras comenzaba a tratar de pararse.

-Ha… ha…-jadeaban ambos, tanto el dorado como la rubia. Mientras el cable de cobre se soltaba del brazo de Aioria.

-Je, lo conseguimos tonto de dorado…-rio levemente Katja a punto de caer pero fue atrapada por Hana.

-Katja-sama-dijo preocupada la castaña.

-Mph, parece que hiciste un gran desorden-dijo bromista el caballero de Cáncer al ver que el ataque había dejado una profunda marca en la tierra y había destruido parte del muro(o muralla).

-Creo que ahora se lo podemos dejar a los demás-dijo exhausto el león dorado. De repente sus ojos se abrieron con terror al ver una figura desde lejos.

-¿¡Sigue con vida después de ese ataque!?-exclamo en vos alta Afrodita al ver como el albino caminaba hacia donde estaban.

-Ha… ha…-jadeaba el de chaqueta que se encontraba con heridas graves en su cuerpo, la capa de energía que lo protegía fue destruida, pero sobre todo lo más dañado era su brazo derecho con el cual había tratado de protegerse-¡Miserables ratas!-dijo enojado mientras que levantaba un corto vuelo hasta donde estaban sus rivales.

-"Mierda ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?"-pensó Mascara de la Muerte apenas el albino estaba solo a unos pocos pasos de ellos.

-Me hicieron enojar más de lo que estaba-dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras que su cabello tapaba sus ojos debido que se encontraba algo gacho. Luego movió un poco la vista y vio su brazo roto y ensangrentado, y su chaqueta casi completamente destruida-Esta…-dijo mirando sádicamente a sus enemigos-Era mi chaqueta favorita-dijo antes de lanzar un rayo de energía en dirección a sus oponentes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, dentro de la fortaleza…

-Esperen-se detuvo Seiya y a la vez sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Risty.

-¿Dónde está Shaka?-pregunto el Pegaso.

-Entro con nosotros al edificio-dijo Annelotte.

-Primero, Ikki y mi hermana, ahora Shaka-dijo Leina algo preocupada.

-Tranquila, seguro que quiere hacerlo por su cuenta al igual que Ikki y Elina-le sonrió el caballero de bronce.

* * *

Devuelta en las afueras…

-Argh…-Afrodita trataba de mantener a raya a Seg con una pared de rosas que usaba para proteger a sus compañeros.

-¡Saga, hay que ayudarlos!-dijo Aldebarán derrotando a otro de los soldados y comenzando a abrirse camino para ir en ayuda de sus compañeros.

-¡Sí! ¡Seth quédate aquí, yo Mu y Aldebarán iremos a ayudar a los demás!-dijo el peli azul a el de menor rango y este asintió.

-¡No interfieran! ¡ULTIMATE PANEL PRISION!-exclamo el joven de ojos rojos encerrando a los tres cuando vio en la lejanía lo que pretendían.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta tan rápido?-dijo Saga golpeando con su puño uno se los paneles.

-¡GREAT HORN!-trato de romper la prisión el de Tauro pero su ataque no tuvo efecto –Es extraño parece que esta barrera es más fuerte por dentro que por fuera, sino ya se hubiera destruido.

-Tenemos que seguir intentando, los demás se encuentran en peligro-dijo Aries atacando con su técnica Extinción Estelar con el mismo resultado que el de Tauro.

-¡Maldición, ya no resistiré!-dijo cansado el sueco viendo como su barrera de rosas desaparecía.

-¡Es su fin! ¡ATOMIC BLAST!-ataco Seg viendo que tenía la victoria asegurada.

-¡KANH!-exclamo una voz para que apareciera una barrera que protegió a los héroes.

-¡Sha-Shaka!-dijo sorprendido Aioria viendo al rubio parado en el lugar donde se formó la barrera dorada.

-Je, viniste a salvarles el pellejo-rio Seg.

-¡Ríndete y suplica mi perdón!-dijo el indio creando energía en sus manos que se encontraban juntas-¡INVOCACIÓN DE ESPÍRITUS!-exclamo el caballero de la sexta casa haciendo aparecer a los fantasmas que atacaron a Seg.

-¡Tendrá que ser para la próxima!-dijo el albino despareciendo en una nube de sombras.

De repente la barrera que contenía a Saga y los otros dorados se desvaneció.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza…

-"Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuve aquí"-pensó nostálgico Jackie parándose frente a la fuente.

-¿Te trae recuerdos?-dijo una voz femenina desde poca distancia. Jackie se puso en guardia volteándose a ver a quien llegaba.

-¡Tu!-dijo con notable furia y rencor al ver a una joven de ropas rojas parada enfrente de él.

-¿Qué pasa hermano, acaso ya no me quieres?-dijo con un tono algo malicioso la joven con apariencia de alrededor de 16 o 18 años.

-¡Basta, no tienes derecho a llamarme así!-dijo apuntando con su dedo índice a la albina-Jess.

-Tu eres el que no quiso aceptar el destino-dijo fríamente la de chaqueta roja.

-¡Eso no era el destino, es solo la absurda ambición de Berlion!-exclamo para luego calmarse un poco el de traje-Yo te quería hermana ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?

-Yo solamente cumplí mi deber, mientras tu solamente negabas ello-dijo Jess poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Entonces te derrotaré si no me permites seguir-dijo con determinación el de ojos amarillos lanzándose a un intercambio de golpes con su hermana.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Zero y los demás…

-Es extraño, este lugar es muy amplio-dijo Shun viendo los alrededores del enorme cuarto en el que se encontraba.

-Estén atentos, no sabemos que trampas podría haber aquí-advirtió Zero avanzando en esa gigantesca habitación poco iluminada.

-No hay ninguna trampa, ni truco…-dijo una voz que reconocieron al instante.

-Mph, es ya con esta la tercera vez que nos enfrentamos, Vane-dijo el hunter rojo viendo como el nombrado fue iluminado por uno de los escasos reflectores, no estaba solo-Iris…

-Correcto esta vez no peleare solo-dijo el albino para luego dirigirse a las dos angeloids-¿Qué pasa con esa cara larga?-dijo con un tono algo burlón el de ojos rojos-Ah ya lo recuerdo, mi hermano se encargó de eliminar a su amiga ¿No es así?

-¡Cállate!-exclamo Zero apuntando con su espada a Vane.

-Bueno, bueno, yo me encargare de reducir su sufrimiento-dijo desenvainando su catana-¡Yakami!-se lanzó hacia el grupo al igual que Iris.

* * *

En el campamento…

-Kanon tienes que llevarme allá, hay que rescatar a Ikaros-le suplico Tomoki pero Kanon solo lo miraba con indiferencia y frialdad.

-Eres un idiota si crees que puedes rescatarla, ella ha caído en las aguas glaciares-dijo el geminiano-Y además no puedo llevarte, una cosa es abrir un portal que nos muestre que está pasando y otra es poder transportarnos hacia allá.

-¡No es posible! ¡Tiene que haber una forma!-dijo desesperado tomándose del cuello de la ropa de Kanon.

-¡Imbécil, eres un necio!-dijo golpeando en el estómago al chico de Sorami y mandándolo a volar contra los árboles.

-¡Tomoki!-exclamaron sus amigos preocupados por el golpe que recibió.

-No me daré por vencido, tiene que haber una forma-dijo Sakurai escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-"Kanon, hay una posibilidad"-el nombrado escucho la voz de Saga en su mente.

-"¿Lo dices enserio?"-pregunto incrédulo el gemelo por telepatía.

-Sí, escúchame bien, yo creare un portal y tu harás lo mismo si sincronizamos bien tal vez podamos-le indico el que estaba en las tierras glaciares.

-¿Eh?-todos miraron extrañados al geminiano al verle pensativo.

-¡Escuchen, hay una posibilidad de ir hacia allá!-dijo con seriedad el peli azul-Es muy poco probable pero lo intentare.

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron algo confundidos este solo asintió cruzado de brazos.

-Eres increíble Kanon-kun-dijo agradecida Sohara.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, de hecho lo hago más por mi propio interés-dijo arrogantemente el gemelo sin armadura-Comenzare a tratar de abrir el portal junto con Saga, más les vale estar preparados si lo logro.

-¡Sí!-asintieron los de Sorami.

**Fin.**

**Bueno, otro capítulo más de esta historia que se acerca más al final. **

**Se me ha ocurrido hacer una votación para saber qué clase de crossover les gustaría cuando termine con la DC (Dreamer Colision, no confundan con Dc comics). Aquí les daré unas posibles opciones:**

**La secuela de Dreamer Colision: con más participación de los personajes de Saint Seiya y agregando a Sailor Moon.**

**Un crossover de Sekirei y SS. (Podría ser continuado de la DC o completamente distinto)**

**Un fic de Dreamer Colision de no más de 15 caps donde aparecen los personajes de Seikon no Qwaser.**

**O un pequeño crossover (También continuado de la DC) en el que aparecen los personajes de vocaloid.**

**También pongo como opción una idea que me dio Hyoga de Cisne (usuario), de hacer un fic que sea únicamente de Ikki y Elina.**

**Voten en los reviews, la votación cierra en el último capítulo(no se que cantidad exacta de capítulos me faltan). Gracias por leer el fic, saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	24. Vuelve con nosotros Ikaros

**Capítulo 24: Vuelve con nosotros Ikaros.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

**Antes de empezar…**

**Les recuerdo que las votaciones siguen en 0, si alguno tiene alguna sugerencia por favor mándenmela por MP o simplemente en los reviews. Bueno, ahora comencemos con el capítulo.**

* * *

-Asegúrense de llevar ropa adecuada a las condiciones-les dijo Cinnamon a los jóvenes de Sorami.

-Gracias por el consejo Cinnamon-san-agradeció Sohara.

-Y también gracias por estas armas que nos prestaron-dijo Sugata para luego preguntar a los reploids-Por cierto ¿De dónde sacaron estas armas?

-Son armas que Axl y Zero ya no usan por considerarlas obsoletas o de respaldo-respondió Marino.

-¿Cómo pueden considerar armas como estas obsoletas?-dijo Mikako mirando de forma sádica a Z Ichimonji (espada de Zero en Command Mission) que traía en su mano derecha y a la Manhunter que perteneció a Axl.

-Eso pregúntenselo a ellos-dijo con una leve risa Spider que se encontraba en un rincón jugando con sus cartas-por cierto chico, llévate esto-le lanzo tres cartas a Tomoki.

-¿De qué me servirá esto?-pregunto Tomoki.

-Son cartas que modifique para explotar solamente al hacer contacto con una superficie de metal-explico para luego volver a "matar el tiempo".

-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos todo para partir-dijo Sugata.

-Suerte-saludaron los cuatro hunters antes de que los jóvenes se marcharan a ponerse ropa adecuada para el clima (extraña coincidencia que hayan llevado más de un atuendo en una mochila cuando fueron por el portal que los dejo atrapados en ese mundo).

-¿Están listos?-pregunto Kanon al ver llegar a los de Sorami.

-Sí, ¿Pero conseguiste abrir el portal?-pregunto Tomoki.

-Nunca subestimen a un caballero-dijo arrogante el geminiano concentrando un poco más su cosmo para hacer aparecer el portal-¡Apresúrense, no estará abierto por mucho!-dijo el peli azul Tomoki y los demás no dudaron y saltaron al portal seguidos por Kanon que se metió en el último instante.

-Aquí vienen-dijo Saga que se encontraba frente al portal junto con Seth-Creo que querrás moverte para que no ocurra nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Seth viendo a su superior pero cuando volvió la vista hacia el portal fue embestido por una delas personas que salió de allí.

-A eso-dijo el de armadura dorada a el que se encontraba aplastado.

-¿Ah? Lo siento Seth-kun-hasta el momento el caballero se encontraba siendo asfixiado por los atributos de Sohara.

-No hay problema-respondió con la cara roja como un tomate el de Arpa.

-Oh, por supuesto que no los hay-dijo riendo por lo bajo Tomoki.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el lugar donde cayó Ikaros?-pregunto Sohara.

-Por allá-señalo Saga-pero no sé cómo esperan sacarla suponiendo que se encuentra a una gran profundidad.

-Pues-Tomoki bajo la cabeza con decepción.

-Pensé que tenías algún plan Sakurai-san-le dijo Sugata.

-No, realmente no-respondió con algo de vergüenza el estudiante.

-Por suerte antes de irnos Cinnamon me dio este dispositivo para respirar bajo el agua-dijo el albino mostrando un artefacto parecido a las máscaras de buceo.

-Es un alivio-suspiro Sakurai.

-Imbécil, casi me haces pensar que los traje aquí por nada-gruño Kanon para luego volver a su expresión usual-Igualmente es imposible que sobrevivas a estas temperaturas.

-No sabré si no lo intento-dijo con determinación el joven de Sorami caminando hacia el enorme hueco en el suelo congelado.

-Espera-le detuvo una mano que le agarro el hombro.

-¿Eh?-se volteó confundido al ver que Seth lo había detenido.

-Es obvio que no sobrevivirás, pero yo tal vez si-dijo quitándole el dispositivo de respiración a Tomoki.

-Pero…-le quedaron viendo sorprendidos los de Sorami y también sus compañeros de armas.

-Una parte de mi entrenamiento fue en la Antártida, se sobrevivir a estos fríos-dijo serio el caballero-además mi armadura puede soportar hasta una cierta antes de congelarse.

-Pero, Seth-kun-le quedo viendo a los ojos Sohara, y el con una simple mirada le hizo comprender su decisión-Prométeme, prométeme que volverás-le abrazo la joven castaña mientras soltaba varias lágrimas.

-Lo prometo-dijo acariciándole la cabeza y apartándola un poco-Deséenme suerte –dijo Seth mirando a Saga y a los demás para después saltar a las frías aguas.

-Suerte Seth…-murmuro Tomoki.

-Mph, estúpido aprendiz-rio levemente Saga volteándose a ver como Axl y algunas de las guerreras del QB y QG se encargaban de las tropas restantes-hay que dares apoyo-dijo a sus compañeros saltando en dirección al replegado ejército de Berlion.

* * *

Mientras tanto los demás en la fortaleza…

-¡Maldito Fénix, te destrozare!-dijo furioso Aicos lanzándose a golpear a Ikki.

-Eres un tonto, no me golpearas con eso-dijo de lo más tranquilo el caballero que esquivo el ataque y por un segundo volteó a ver la pelea de su aprendiz.

-¡Muere Vance!-ataco con una bola de fuego Nyx.

-"Es más fuerte que antes, pero eso no me vencerá"-pensó Elina esquivando por los pelos el ataque y corriendo en dirección a Nyx.

-"¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Acaso enloqueció?"-pensó sorprendida la manipuladora del fuego haciendo aparecer un muro de llamas.

-¡Haa!-Elina concentro su cosmo y dio un salto hacia el muro pasando a través de él.

-¡Imposible!-exclamo algo asustada la de vestido rojo pero sin perder el tiempo detuvo el golpe de la lanza.

-Je, sigues igual, cobarde y con mucha confianza en tus poderes prestados por esa cosa-se burló Elina refiriéndose a su rival y los poderes de Funikura.

-He cambiado y mi poder ha aumentado-la castaña empujo apartando un poco a Elina y trato de quemarla haciendo aparecer llamas alrededor de ella.

-Parece que tu aprendiz esta en aprietos Fénix-se burló Aicos.

-…-Ikki volteo unos segundos la vista viendo como su estudiante era rodeada por el fuego pero volteo con su típica expresión hacia el juez.

-Parece que no te importa-dijo riendo levemente el juez del Hades.

-No, es que veo que no has prestado atención a las habilidades de esta chica-dijo el peli azul para luego lanzarse a un rápido intercambio de golpes.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto la rubia haciendo enojar a Nyx y luego salto saliendo de entre las flamas que la rodeaban.

-¡No he terminado!-gruño la castaña empuñando a Funikura-¿¡Que te parece esto!?-exclamo produciendo una oleada de llamas.

-Mph, fácil-se burló la joven Vance pero no se dio cuenta de que Nyx le había lanzado una esfera de fuego gigantesca.

-Jeje, ríete de eso cretina-dijo Nyx viendo como irremediablemente su ataque golpeo a la capitana de la guardia real.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Esa es tu sorprendente aprendiz?-se burló a carcajadas el espectro mientras Nyx se acercaba a la aparentemente derrotada Vance.

-…-Ikki solo miraba al juez y por unos segundos se volvió a ver a su aprendiz.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Te lo mereces malnacida!-Nyx pateaba y pisoteaba el cuerpo de la guerrera de ropas chamuscadas.

-Esta es la segunda y última vez en la vida que me pisoteas…-murmuro Elina sujetando el pie de la asustada castaña y haciendo emanar su cosmo interior-¡Desaparece! ¡GARRAS LLAMEANTES DEL FÉNIX!-con su garra envuelta en llamas y potenciada por el fuego alrededor la guerrera golpeo se formas ascendente a Nyx mandándola a estrellarse contra una pared.

-¡No es posible! –exclamo asombrado Aicos tratando de ponerse en guardia en cuanto el caballero de bronce salto hacia él.

-¡Te lo dije, no prestaste atención! ¡AVE FÉNIX!-exclamo el caballero de Athena derrotando con su técnica al juez del inframundo.

-Fue… fácil-jadeaba cansada Elina y, además, no se dio cuenta de que Nyx había soltado a Funikura cuando la golpeo-¿Eh?-vio como uno de los tentáculos se aferró a su pierna mientras que otros comenzaban a tratar de agarrar a la joven.

-Patético-fue lo único que escucho la agotada Vance cuando unas plumas impactaron en el arma viviente haciendo que la soltara.

-Justo a tiempo-rio levemente Elina viendo que su salvador no era otro que su maestro.

-Te descuidaste, pero te perdono que un ser tan patético te halla atrapado porque estabas algo débil-dijo fríamente el caballero de bronce.

-Como digas-murmuro la rubia.

-¡Vamos, hay que seguir buscando el escondite de Berlion!-dijo el japonés comenzando a avanzar por los pasillos quemados, seguida por su aprendiz.

* * *

Mientras en el jardín donde se encontraba Jackie…

-Ugh, ese fue un golpe duro-se sobaba el mentón el de traje que estaba bajo uno los chorros de la destruida fuente-Mi turno-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia adelante y haciendo aparecer un subfusil Thompson (también conocido como Chicago Typewriter).

-Te siguen gustando las armas de larga distancia-sonrió Jess que ahora se encontraba con una lanza plateada con detalles rojos y dorados.

-Por supuesto, espero que aun sepas como defenderte contra ellos-dijo con el mismo gesto Jackie disparando con el arma clásica de gangster.

-Mph, obvio-dijo evadiendo los disparos del subfusil.

-¡Haa!-Jackie concentro su energía e hizo que su arma se iluminara para luego soltar un disparo gigantesco-Espero también que no se te haya olvidado que estas balas se potencian con mi energía.

-Je, desgraciado-sonrió a medias la albina que por los pelos había esquivado el ataque, y se volvió a poner en posición defensiva.

* * *

Con Zero, Nymph y los demás…

Astraea se encontraba colisionando su espada contra la cuchilla laser de Iris.

-Eres fuerte-dijo tratando de mantener el choque contra la reploid.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió Iris antes de apartarse de un salto y disparar con su buster. Astraea levanto su escudo y evito el ataque.

A no mucha distancia Milo, Shun y Zero peleaban contra Vane.

-¡CADENA NEBULAR!-ataco Shun.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-se añadió Milo.

-¡SOMBRA DE LAS CIEN HOJAS!-Vane igualo su ataque doble y logro desviarlo.

-¡Vane!-se lanzó Zero con un corte descendente en diagonal que el albino bloqueo con lo justo.

-¡ONDA DEL TRUENO!-ataco con su cadena Shun haciendo que Vane se aparte.

-¡CORTE MEGATOMICO!-el de ojos rojos ataco al caballero de bronce y el reploid.

Shun rápidamente utilizo su defensa giratoria para salir casi ilesos.

-Eso estuvo cerca-murmuro Shun mientras se levantaba del suelo ya que la fuerza resultante los empujo unos escasos metros.

-¡Abajo!-lo empujo Zero devuelta al suelo para salvarse por los pelos de la catana de Vane que giraba como un boomerang.

-Buen trabajo, a eso le llamo reflejos-rio levemente Vane mientras su arma volvía a su mano.

-¡RAIKOUSEN!-ataco el hunter con su sable hacia adelante.

-Lento-murmuro Vane que ya se encontraba detrás de su atacante, y este con varios cortes.

-¿Cómo?-se preguntó echando rodilla en tierra el androide.

-¿No es simple? Yo peleo a velocidad luz, tu aun estando en un nivel cercano a esa velocidad no puedes ganarme-dijo secamente el peli blanco desenvainando a Yakami.

-¡JUUHAZAN!-ataco de repente Zero pero su sable fue detenido por la espada de Vane.

-Me toca, ¡SOMBRA DE LAS CIEN HOJAS!-golpeo el albino mandando a Zero a estrellarse en la pared.

-¡Zero!-Nymph descuido su combate contra Iris volteándose a ver al golpeado hunter.

-¡Nymph-sempai, cuidado!-le grito Astraea pero fue tarde, porque en cuanto la angeloid de menor estatura se volteó recibió el disparo del buster de Iris.

-Esto terminara rápido-murmuro Iris avanzando hacia el cuerpo caído de la angeloid-así no tendrás que sufrir más…-susurro con un tono de frialdad irreconocible en ella.

-¡No te dejare!-Astraea tacleo a la reploid con su escudo y rápidamente ataco con su espada, dando como resultado una nueva colisión con la cuchilla de Iris.

-Milo tenemos que hacer algo pronto-le hablo al dorado Shun-de otro modo esta será una batalla perdida.

-Lo sé, pero hasta ahora no tengo otra estrategia más que pelear con todas mis fuerzas-dijo el dorado encendiendo su cosmo.

-Entiendo-el caballero de Andrómeda hizo lo mismo que el dorado de Escorpio-¡CADENA NEBULAR!

* * *

Mientras tanto en las profundidades de las aguas cercanas a la fortaleza…

-"Tengo que encontrar rápido a Ikaros"-pensaba Seth mientras se internaba más en las profundidades. Todo se volvía oscuro, pero el caballero encendió su cosmo para poder ver.

Descendió un poco más cuando, de repente, sintió como su armadura comenzaba a pesarle-"Genial, ya comenzó a congelarse"-pensó mirando su armadura pero en cuanto volvió su vista localizo lo que buscaba-"¡Ikaros!-por suerte la había encontrado pero la angeloid se encontraba a punto de caer por una grieta-¡Maldición!-comenzó a nadar rápidamente hacia la peli rosa.

En el último instante logro atrapar su mano y comenzó a subirla.

-"Bueno, lo conseguí. ¿Pero ahora como hare para subir?"-pensaba Seth viendo que con el peso de la angeloid no podría subir a menos que se liberara de su armadura, pero eso provocaría que el frio del agua lo congelara-"Tiene que haber una forma, no puedo decepcionar a mis amigos"-pensaba con algo de desesperación el pelirrojo.

Afuera, en la orilla del hueco se hallaban Sohara, Sugata y Tomoki esperando preocupados al caballero.

-¿Crees que este bien?-le pregunto Sohara a Tomoki.

-Francamente no lo sé-dijo bajando la cabeza el pelinegro-Pero debemos confiar en él. Es la única esperanza que tenemos para ver devuelta a Ikaros.

-Es verdad-asintió la castaña volviendo su vista al agua-¿¡Que es eso!?

-¿Sera Seth?-se preguntó Tomoki.

-Esa es…-Sugata quedo viendo con la misma sorpresa lo que salía del agua.

-¡La armadura de Seth!-exclamaron al unísono viendo emerger a la armadura de plata.

-¿Acaso estará… muerto?-comenzaban a desbordare las lágrimas a Mitsuki.

-No puede ser…-murmuro bajando la cabeza Sakurai.

-Esperen ¿Qué acaso esta armadura no tenía una especie lira?-dijo Sugata viendo que la forma de la armadura parecía incompleta.

-Es cierto-quedaron viendo los otros dos jóvenes a la armadura.

De repente del agua salieron unas cuerdas que se aferraron a la superficie.

-Ugh, ya casi-murmuro una voz conocida que provenía de la orilla.

-¡Seth!-exclamaron los de Sorami con sorpresa al ver como el caballero salía tocando su lira (su constelación es arpa pero su arma es una lira xD)

El pelirrojo se sostenía a Ikaros con tres cuerdas mientras que con las otras terminaba de salir quedando sentado a una corta distancia del borde.

-Nunca…-en cuanto salieron tanto el caballero como la angeloid Sohara se acercó al primero-Nunca me vuelvas… a hacer esto-comenzó a abrazarle y desprender lágrimas.

-Ya, ya…-le acariciaba la cabeza el pelirrojo apartándose-pero todavía no he terminado mi labor.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Tomoki.

-A que ahora solo me falta reanimar a Ikaros-el caballero de Arpa camino hacia donde estaba Ikaros y se arrodillo tomándola entre sus brazos.

-¿Pero, qué haces?-pregunto Sakurai.

-Está usando una técnica que pertenece al caballero de Andrómeda-respondió acercándose Kanon que hasta ahora se encontraba distanciado viendo todo-Consiste en reanimar a alguien que se encuentra al borde de la muerte trasfiriendo su cosmo y calor-explico para después mirar a el de menor rango-"Seth, has logrado despertar el cosmo del séptimo sentido, de otra manera ni siquiera hubieras sobrevivido allá".

Seth ahora se encontraba seminconsciente concentrando todo su cosmo en reanimar a Ikaros. (N.A: la forma en que utiliza esta técnica no es la misma que Shun en el anime, sino en el manga)

En ese momento, Saga y los demás se encontraban vapuleando al restante ejército que protegía la entrada a la fortaleza.

-Es extraño-dijo Mu.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Aldebarán.

-Esto parece demasiado fácil-respondió lanzando un impulso de energía a un pequeño grupo de soldados, derrotándolos al instante.

-Sí, es como si nos tendieran una trampa-concordó el de Tauro.

De golpe, por si fuera poco, una barrera cubrió los muros y la fortaleza entera, lo que provoco que los héroes se replegaran.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar-se dijo a si mismo Saga.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes?-le pregunto Mikako haciendo irritar al caballero.

-No importa, ahora tenemos que encontrar una forma de entrar-dijo retomando la seriedad el caballero de la tercera casa.

* * *

Devuelta en el jardín oculto de la fortaleza…

-Esto se está volviendo molesto-suspiro Jess bloqueando con su lanza otro disparo.

-Lo mismo digo…-en ese momento Jackie añade más energía a su arma y da un disparo que desestabiliza a su hermana-¡Te tengo!-con una velocidad impresionante Jackie le acierta una patada en las costillas.

-Jeje, no… yo te tengo-rio la albina mientras sujetaba la pierna de su hermano y comenzaba a dar vueltas.

-"Creo que empiezo a marearme"-pensó Jackie. De repente Jess lo lanzo mandándolo por los aires y luego tiro su lanza para tratar de atravesar a Jackie antes de que cayera.

-Tengo que afinar mi puntería-dijo sádicamente la de chaqueta roja estirando su mano hacia adelante recuperando su lanza luego de haber fallado.

-"Por poco"-suspiro el de traje blanco mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Qué tal si de vedad nos ponemos serios?-pregunto divertida Jess.

-Siéndote sincero, pelear con armas no es muy cómodo contra ti-rio levemente-¿Qué tal si volvemos a pelear a puño limpio?

-Como quieras-Jess hizo desaparecer su arma y su hermano lo mismo quedando ambos en posición de combate.

-Las damas primero-dijo sonrió Jackie expulsando un aura dorada mientras que la de Jess era roja.

-Si tu insistes-Jess se lanzó a atacar a su hermano reanudando el combate.

* * *

Devuelta con Kanon y los otros.

-Kanon-kun ¿Cómo es que Seth puede utilizar una técnica de Shun?-pregunto Sohara recordando que el rango de Shun era Andrómeda.

-Primero que todo ya no me llames Kanon-kun, soy Kanon para ti-dijo con una mirada fría-segundo, Seth se ha entrenado en diferentes partes del mundo con diferentes maestros, esa técnica la habrá aprendido cuando fue a la isla Andrómeda-explico mientras Sohara miraba preocupada a el caballero de Arpa.

-Malas noticias, parece que se desplego una barrera de energía para evitar que entremos-aviso Afrodita que venía acompañado por Mirim.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamaron todos incrédulos.

-Sí, es una lástima, me arruinaron la diversión-dijo de forma sádica Mikako haciendo que a todos, excepto a Kanon y a Sugata, les saliera una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-Esto es vergonzoso, somos caballeros dorados y no podemos contra una simple barrera-dijo el gemelo sin armadura cruzándose de brazos para después hablarle a Afrodita-Por cierto ¿Dónde se fue Shaka?

-Dijo que tenía que volver con los demás que estaban dentro-respondió el sueco.

-Claro, casi olvido que él puede tele transportarse libremente a cualquier lugar que quiera-asintió Kanon-sería útil si pudiera hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

* * *

Mientras que discutían la forma de entrar, los que estaban dentro o se encontraban peleando contra sus enemigos o corriendo por los pasillos y escaleras.

-Esto es cansador-suspiro Sirius mientras continuaba corriendo.

-Es cierto, ya llevamos un buen rato corriendo-dijo con la misma falta de entusiasmo Cute.

-¿Eh?-Shiryu se detuvo al ver un resplandor rojo que venía de más adelante en el amplio corredor-¡Cuidado todos!-advirtió al ver que una onda de energía se aproximaba.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca-dijo con alivio Sirius.

-¿Acaso es?-Shiryu se quedó viendo como una figura de catana roja se acercaba al igual que sus ropas.

-¡Vane!-exclamaron sorprendidos todos y a la vez preparándose para pelear. El nombrado que llevaba ropas diferentes no dijo nada solo se puso en guardia.

* * *

La situación del grupo de Hyoga no era diferente, se habían topado con dos enemigos del pasado Minos y Yaga.

-¿Qué acaso ustedes no estaban muertos?-pregunto Hyoga en posición de combate.

-El señor Berlion nos ha dado una oportunidad más-respondió con una leve sonrisa Yaga.

-Ahora mismo los enviaremos al otro mundo para devolverle el favor-dijo con una sonrisa sádica Minos.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Hyoga comenzó a concentrar su cosmo-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!-ataco a los dos enemigos pero estos lo esquivaron y se dirigieron a atacarlos dando inicio a otra pelea en la Fortaleza.

¿Qué les deparara en las batallas a los héroes? ¿Lograra Jackie escapar y llegar a tiempo con Zero y los demás? ¿Seth salvara a Ikaros? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, esta vez les regale 3000 palabras previas al capítulo número 25. También les recuerdo sobre las votaciones (Si, soy muy molesto con eso) y espero verlos votar antes del próximo cap. ¡Saludos!**


	25. La unión del poder

**Capítulo 25: La unión del poder.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

**Mini omake previo…**

* * *

Están todos los héroes de Dreamer Colision en la mansión Kido, más precisamente la mayoría en el jardín.

-Lucas, ¿Tienes idea de cuándo terminaran?-pregunta ansioso Sirius.

-No, ya acabas de preguntar eso hace cinco minutos y te dije que no-respondió Lucas que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-Discúlpame, es que estoy ansioso-dijo tratando de contenerse el caballero de bronce.

-¿Es por el estreno del nuevo capítulo?-pregunto el caballero de Cuervo, y su primo solo asintió-Tranquilo, seguramente ya terminan de configurar los canales.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano (mejor dicho en otra dimensión), en la fortaleza de Berlion…

-¡Apúrate con eso Jess! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte!-daba órdenes Seg de forma muy seria.

-Entonces la próxima vez ven tú a hacer las palomitas-dijo desde lejos la albina que se encontraba en la cocina.

-Además ¿Por qué te pones tan dramático?-dijo Vane que se encontraba sentando en un lujoso sofá junto con Iris y Seg.

-Tú no lo entiendes, este capítulo es especial-dijo con emoción el de chaqueta.

-¿Y a qué viene lo especial?-pregunto Vane.

-En realidad a nada, solo es el número 25-respondio Seg. Vane ante su respuesta se llevó la mano a la cara.

-¡Eres un estúpido exagerado!-Vane tenía ganas de matar ahí mismo a su hermano por hacer tanto drama, pero por suerte Iris lo calmo.

-Hey, ya va a empezar-dice Jess que llega corriendo con las palomitas y se sienta con los demás en el sillón.

-Súbele un poco el volumen-le pide Seg a su hermano.

Este toma el control de la gigantesca televisión y hace lo pedido.

Devuelta con los héroes de Dreamer Colision…

-¡Oigan todos ya configuramos los canales!-anuncia Seiya desde la puertas de la Mansión.

-¡Por fin!-exclamo emocionado Sirius que al igual que los otros entro a la Mansión y se dirigió a una enorme sala de proyección (igual a la de un cine).

-Disculpa ¿Este lugar está ocupado?-pregunto Astraea a Sirius que se encontraba en una de las butacas.

-No, para nada-responde el caballero indicándole que se siente en el lugar libre.

La angeloid asintió con una sonrisa y se sentó en el asiento libre.

Zero y Nymph se encontraban unos lugares más adelante. Mientras que Ikaros, Tomoki y Sohara mas a la derecha.

-"¿Cómo fue que termine sentándome cerca de ellos?"-se preguntaba en la mente Kanon, que estaba junto con Ikaros, Sohara y Tomoki.

-Hey preciosa ¿Buscas un asiento?-pregunto Shura a Lili que se encontraba caminando por ahí buscando un lugar donde sentarse.

-Solo me siento aquí porque no tengo otro lugar-dijo casi fríamente la rubia sentándose al lado del español.

-Como digas…-murmuro el caballero dorado girándose a ver la pantalla.

-Jackie, ven siéntate-llamo Leina de forma bondadosa al ver al chico de traje buscar un lugar.

-Gracias Leina-dijo con una sonrisa el de sombrero sentándose. Alcanzo a ver que Elina estaba sentada al lado de Leina y a la vez Ikki al lado de su aprendiz.

-Que emoción, ya va a comenzar…-murmuraba ansioso Sirius viendo la pantalla al igual que todos en la sala.

3, 2, 1…

**¡Inicia el capítulo número 25 de Dreamer Colision!**

* * *

Toda la Fortaleza de Berlion se había convertido en un campo de batalla. El único que todavía no habían tenido problemas era el grupo de Seiya.

-Uff… esto es cansador-murmuraba Maron con algo de sudor en la frente.

-Vamos, ya debe faltar poco-animo a sus compañeros Seiya.

* * *

Mientras en el grupo de Camus, Hyoga, Izumi, Lucas, Sigui y Shura…

-Yaga de Orión, ¿Cómo te atreves a seguir deshonrando el nombre de los caballeros de Athena?-dijo Shura poniéndose en posición de combate al igual que Lucas y Sigui

-Je, déjate los discursos Shura ¡A pelear!-se lanzó al ataque Yaga tratando de conectar un puñetazo al rostro del dorado.

-"Es rápido"-pensó Lucas al ver que Shura por los pelos esquivo el golpe.

-¡EXCALIBUR!-contraataco Shura pero Yaga lo esquivo.

No muy lejos de ahí Camus, Izumi y Hyoga se enfrentaban a Minos.

-Esta será mi revancha Cisne-dijo Minos haciendo aparecer varios hilos desde sus dedos.

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!-atacaron al mismo tiempo Camus y Hyoga, pero Minos los esquivo y atrapo a Camus con sus hilos.

-JeJeJe, creo que primero le tocara a tu maestro-rio Minos añadiendo presión al hilo que tenía atado al cuello del dorado de Acuario.

Sorpresivamente alguien corto los hilos y libero a Camus.

-No te olvides que también estoy aquí-dijo Izumi apuntando a Minos con su catana.

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír, tu no estas a la altura-ataco Minos con sus hilos esta vez a Izumi-Wow, que rápido eres caballero dorado-rio levemente el juez al ver que su ataque fue detenido por un muro de hielo, cortesía de Camus.

-Tenemos que tratar de atacarlo de otra forma-dijo Hyoga acercándose a su maestro y a Izumi.

* * *

Mientras con Shiryu y los otros…

-¡DRAGON NACIENTE!-ataco Shiryu, pero Vane R (rojo: porque sus ropas son rojas. Al otro lo llamare Vane B) detuvo el gran ataque con su espada.

-¡Haa!-Vane R ataco con su Corte Megatómico.

-¡FURIA DEL MONTE LU!-exclamo Dokho deteniendo el corte de Vane R.

-Me toca ¡GARRAS DEL TIGRE BLANCO!-a una velocidad impresionante Sirius lanzo su ataque pero Vane R solo le bastó con un simple movimiento para bloquear el ataque.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Zero, Nymph y los demás…

-"Es increíble, su poder es abrumador"-pensaba Shun que se protegía con su Defensa Giratoria-"Pero no puedo rendirme ahora"-paso a la ofensiva el caballero-¡ONDA DEL TRUENO!

-Con eso no me vencerás… ¡CORTE MEGATOMICO!-contraataco Vane B cortando la cadena ofensiva y dañando también a Shun.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-Milo ataco a un desprevenido Vane B golpeándolo con 3 estrellas.

-¡Maldito, lo pagaras!-el albino blandió su arma y se lanzó a atacar a Milo.

-No creas que te será tan fácil vencerme-dijo el dorado de Escorpio mientras bloqueaba el corte.

No muy lejos se encontraban luchando Nymph y Astraea contra Iris.

-¡Haa!-Astraea trato de conectar un golpe con Chrysaor a Iris, pero fue bloqueado.

-Eres fuerte, pero no me derrotaras-dijo Iris que seguía bloqueando el golpe, después transformo su mano libre en un Buster y disparo, dando de lleno a la angeloid.

-¡Astraea!-Nymph trato de ir en ayuda de la rubia, pero Iris la ataco obligándola a retroceder.

-Lo lamento Nymph, terminare con esto rápido-dijo con una mirada casi vacía la reploid apuntando con su buster a Nymph.

-¡No creas que me has vencido!-rápidamente Astraea se levantó y acertó una patada en las costillas (bueno en realidad Iris es una reploid, pero digo costillas para especificar la zona del golpe) mandándola hacia un costado.

-Astraea ¿Estas bien?-pregunto la angeloid peli azul.

-Claro, ese golpe no me hizo nada-sonrió Delta para luego voltearse a ver a su oponente.

-Parece que tendré que utilizar el hackeo para mejorar nuestras habilidades-dijo con seriedad Nymph.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto la rubia.

-Sí, debemos terminar esta pelea e ir a ayudar Milo, Shun y Zero-respondió comenzando a activar su habilidad-¡Hackeo!

-Entonces, terminemos con esto-Astraea blandeo a su Chrysaor mejorada y se lanzó al ataque.

-¿Pero qué…?-la reploid que hace pocos segundos se había levantado no tuvo tiempo de hablar porque tuvo que bloquear el ataque.

-¡Haa!-la angeloid hizo presión con su espada y destruyendo la cuchilla laser de Iris.

-Imposible-la castaña quedo sorprendida por el poder de su rival.

-¡Te tengo!-exclamo la angeloid de primera generación dando un corte descendente que Iris sorprendentemente esquivo.

-Aun no ¡DOUBLE BUSTER!-Iris hizo aparecer un buster en cada mano y lanzo el mismo ataque que uso contra Zero.

-¡Cuidado Astraea!-grito Beta tratando de ir en ayuda de su hermana.

Hubo una gran explosión luego de eso dando la impresión de que el ataque había dado de lleno.

-No…-murmuro Nymph creyendo muerta a la rubia.

Aunque cuando el humo de disperso se veía que Astraea seguía de pie, y en cambio, Iris era la que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡Astraea!-exclamo la angeloid de menor altura con alegría al ver que Delta estaba sin ningún rasguño-¿Cómo fue que lo lograste?-pregunto acercándose.

-Solo use a Aegis L y al parecer se reflejó el ataque-respondió viendo a su escudo que se había reparado con el hackeo (les refresco la memoria, en la pelea contra Vane, en el castillo, el escudo Aegis L fue dañado y casi destruido)

-¡Iris!-exclamo Vane al ver que la reploid fue vencida para que luego su expresión se tornara a una de odio contenido-Voy a matarlos aquí y ahora…

-Pero ¿Que es este poder?-se preguntó Milo viendo como la energía de Vane B se manifestaba de forma impresionante.

-Ahora ¿Quién va a ser el primero en ganarse un pasaje hacia el otro mundo?-dijo fríamente el albino apuntando con su espada a sus rivales.

* * *

Mientras tanto fuera de la fortaleza…

-"Vamos Ikaros despierta…"-pensaba Seth casi al borde de quedar inconsciente apoyándose solamente en su séptimo sentido.

-Seth-kun…-murmuro Sohara que estaba hace un rato contemplando como Seth trataba de reanimar a Ikaros.

-Tranquila, Seth sabe lo que hace, él puede lograrlo-le puso la mano en el hombro Tomoki dando ánimos a su amiga, ya que él también estaba preocupado por la angeloid y por el caballero.

-Dime Saga ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Kanon a su hermano.

-No lo sé, esa barrera parece impenetrable-respondió el gemelo con armadura.

-Casi que parece ridículo, vencidos por una barrera-murmuro cruzándose de brazos Kanon.

-Todavía debe haber una posibilidad-dijo pensativo Saga.

* * *

Devuelta en la Fortaleza…

-Esto esta difícil-jadeo un poco Sirius poniéndose nuevamente en posición de combate.

Vane R no mostraba signos de cansancio, había estado dominando sin problemas la pelea hasta entonces.

-Sirius, podremos ganar si coordinamos nuestros ataques-sugirió Shiryu.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil encontrar el momento indicado para atacar-dijo el caballero del Tigre.

-Creo que me veré obligado a usarlo Shiryu-dijo Dokho a su aprendiz.

-¿Esta seguro maestro?-pregunto el Dragón.

-¿De que están hablando?, ¿Qué tendrá que utilizar Viejo Maestro?-pregunto confundido el caballero del Tigre.

-Del Misopethamenos-dijo con seriedad el anciano.

-Se refiere a la técnica divina entregada por Atenea que reduce los latidos del corazón del usuario a 10.000 al año, cuando normalmente esa cantidad es al día-quedo sorprendido el más joven, mientras que el Viejo Maestro y Shiryu asintieron.

-Tendré que usarla si queremos derrotarlo-dijo el más anciano para luego empezar a liberar la técnica.

-Increíble…-murmuraron Tomoe, Sirius, Cute y Jean impresionados por la transformación del mayor.

-¡Haa!-Vane R aprovecho la distracción de sus oponentes para atacar con su Corte Megatómico.

Para sorpresa de todos, el ataque fue detenido, otra vez fue Dokho pero ahora había cambiado.

Ahora era el mismo Dokho pero de 18 años de edad.

-¿¡Que!? Ese anciano…-Cute quedo boquiabierta al ver al joven Dokho.

-Ese es el verdadero maestro de Libra-dijo con una leve sonrisa Sirius.

-"Ahora se ve mas amenazante y fuerte"-penso Tomoe.

-Veo que solo me falta mi armadura-dijo el joven castaños con una sonrisa.

* * *

Fuera de la fortaleza…

-Pero… ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Tomoki al ver como algo parecido a una estrella fugaz se acercaba.

-¿Sera un meteorito?-pregunto Sohara a Sugata, este negó con la cabeza.

-Esa es…-sonrió levemente Mu-La armadura de Libra.

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntaron sorprendidos los que no eran caballeros.

-Si, al parecer el Maestro Dokho acaba de llamarla-asintió Saga.

-Pero… ¿Pasara la barrera?-se preguntó Aldebarán mientras que sus compañeros miraron con seriedad como la armadura se dirigía hacia la fortaleza.

Sorprendentemente y con un poco de empuje la armadura logro abrir una abertura por la que paso con el tiempo suficiente antes de que la barrera se reconstruyera.

-¡Lo logro!-exclamaron con sorpresa todos ante lo que recién acababan de presenciar.

-"Significa que todavía podremos entrar…"-pensó Saga con seriedad.

* * *

Devuelta al combate contra Vane R.

-¡La armadura de Libra!-exclamo el caballero del Tigre mientras que Cute, Jean y Tomoe seguían mirando asombrados la armadura de oro que había entrado volando, rompiendo el techo en el proceso.

-¡Ven armadura!-ordeno Dokho y la armadura instantáneamente cubrió su cuerpo. Luego el de Libra se puso en posición de combate-¡Vamos Shiryu!

-Sí, maestro-dijo con determinación el caballero de Dragón.

-Yo también daré lo mejor de mí-en posición de combate el de Tigre.

Cute, Jean y Tomoe hicieron lo mismo que Sirius.

Así todos se lanzaron a atacar a Vane R, reanudando el combate.

* * *

Con Hyoga, Izumi y Camus…

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!-lanzo su aire frio Camus, pero Minos lo esquivo y contraataco con su Aleteo de Plumas Gigantescas.

-¿Qué paso caballero dorado? ¿Acaso se te olvido como pelear?-pregunto algo burlón Minos.

-Yo que tu… prestaría más atención-dijo jadeando un poco el francés. Efectivamente, el aire frio le había congelado parte de la espalda sin que el juez se diera cuenta.

-No importa, igual los matare-dijo confiado el espectro haciendo aparecer sus hilos.

-¡RAYO DE AURORA!-ataco Hyoga congelando sus hilos e impactando en Minos mandándolo a volar.

-¡Maldición!-gruño el juez del Hades viendo que se encontraba en aprietos.

-¡Prepárate Minos! ¡Con este ataque te derrotaremos!-exclamo el caballero de Cisne haciendo la misma posición de brazos que su maestro.

-Eso es…-Minos apenas pudo levantarse y pronunciar sus palabras.

-¡EJECUCION DE LA AURORA!-exclamaron ambos caballeros de los hielos lanzando su más poderosa técnica.

-¡Argh!-Minos cayó derrotado ante esa combinación mortal.

Con Lucas, Sigui y Shura…

-¡TERROR DEL ALA NEGRA!-ataco el caballero de plata a Yaga.

-Eso fue patético…-murmuro Yaga esquivando el ataque y acertándole a Lucas un puñetazo en las costillas seguido de una patada, que mando al joven a estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡EXCALIBUR!-Shura utilizo su técnica pero Yaga la esquivo a duras penas-La próxima no fallare…

-No habrá próxima vez-sonrió confiado el caballero de Orión.

-HELL FIRE!-ataco sorpresivamente Sigui, pero al caballero fantasma no le hicieron mucho daño las llamas.

-¿Eso fue todo?-se burló Yaga.

-Imposible…-Sigui vio que su técnica no había surtido mucho efecto en el guerrero fantasma.

-¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡CHOQUE MEGATOMICO DE METEOROS!-se lanzó con su poderoso ataque el ex caballero de Athena.

Hubo un gran estallido de cosmos pero, para sorpresa de Sigui y Yaga, Shura bloqueo en el último momento el ataque con un solo brazo.

-Tu pelea es conmigo-dijo el español apartando a Yaga.

-Je, estoy de acuerdo, la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarme a un caballero dorado fue contra Seiya-sonrió levemente el caballero fantasma aumentando su cosmo-¡Por eso mismo peleare con todas mis fuerzas!

-¡Ni pienses que me derrotaras!-exclamo el dorado de Capricornio lanzándose a un intercambio de golpes.

-Shura-llegaron Camus, Hyoga e Izumi que hace poco habían derrotado a Minos.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ese inútil espectro fue derrotado!-gruño el antiguo caballero al ver a los recién llegados.

-Es tu fin Yaga, ríndete-dijo Shura mientras que el caballero fantasma de Orión seguía pensando en la forma de salir de ese embrollo.

-¡Jamás!-exclamo el caballero de plata.

-Entonces no me queda otra opción-Shura levanto el brazo y luego lanzo Excalibur.

Yaga solo se preparó para recibir el inminente ataque, al parecer ya no podía hacer nada.

-¿¡Pero que…!?-tanto Shura como sus compañeros se sorprendieron al ver que Excalibur fue detenida por un escudo.

-Sí que eres descuidado Yaga, por poco y te matan-se burló el recién llegado, que portaba una armadura roja, se trataba de Yan del Escudo.

-Eso te pasa por pelear solo-dijo otro recién llegado que llevaba una armadura azul. Era Maya del signo de Sagita.

También detrás de Camus, Izumi y Hyoga aparecieron, Orfeo de la Lira (el de la película, no confundir con el de Hades) y Crayfuss de la Cruz del Sur.

-No necesito su ayuda-dijo con enojo el antiguo caballero de Orión.

-No vinimos porque queríamos, Berlion nos lo ordeno-dijo Yan para luego fijarse en la pequeña rasgadura que dejo Excalibur. El escudo se habría roto si Berlion no les hubiera dado más poder a ellos y a sus armaduras.

-Nosotros también hemos venido-dijo una voz proveniente de las sombras.

-¿Eh?-Hyoga volteo sorprendido a reconocer la voz de Belenger de Coma Berenice. Este a la vez se encontraba acompañado por Atlas de Carina Keel y Jao de Lince-Ya veo, ustedes también se han puesto al servicio de Berlion.

-Exacto, y ahora hemos venido a eliminarlos-dijo Atlas.

-No será tan fácil-Hyoga aumento su cosmo y se propuso a lanzar su técnica a l igual que su maestro.

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!-atacaron maestro y alumno.

-¡CORONA DE LLAMAS!-utilizo su técnica Atlas.

-¡HERCULES RENACIENTE!-se le unió Jao.

Los ataques colisionaron generando un leve estallido. Belenger aprovecho para ponerse por detrás de sus tres oponentes y atraparlos con sus cabellos.

-Maldición…-el caballero de Cisne luchaba por liberarse pero era inútil.

-"Tengo que ayudarlos"-pensó Shura pero en cuanto quiso moverse los cinco guerreros fantasmas le bloquearon el paso-¡Quítense de mi camino!

-Ni lo sueñes Shura, tu peleas con nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Maya.

-Shura ve a ayudarlos, yo me encargo-dijo Sigui, esto causo una leve carcajada por parte de los guerreros fantasma.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?-pregunto Incrédulo el español.

-Sí, apresúrate-dijo con determinación la inquisidora. Shura asintió y se dirigió a tratar de rescatar a Camus y los demás.

-Muy valiente, pero dime ¿Qué puede hacernos alguien como tú?-se burló Crayfuss.

-Ya lo verán-dijo con seriedad Sigui doblándose hacia atrás y abriendo las piernas-¡Holy Pose: PURIFICATION! (N.A: Esa técnica en realidad es de Melpha, pero decidí que también Sigui la use)

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil?-se preguntaba Yaga. Pero no solo el son también sus compañeros se sentían muy débiles.

-Esta técnica-se puso de pie la monja-se usa para purificar las cosas. Ustedes que son almas en pena obviamente se verán afectados.

-Maldita-mascullo Yaga tratando de moverse.

-Impresionante…-murmuro Lucas que se acercaba hacia donde estaban.

-Rápido debemos ir a ayudarlo-ordeno la inquisidora queriendo ir a ayudar a Shura que ahora se encontraba en una difícil pelea contra Atlas y Jao.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Todavía no nos has vencido!-exclamo Yaga que se encontraba a duras penas de pie-¡Haa! ¡CHOQUE MEGATOMICO DE METEOROS!-se lanzó hacia Sigui golpeándola de lleno y derrotándola al instante.

-¡Sigui!-Lucas apenas se volteó para ver a la guerrera que había sido derrotada, y cuando se volteó recibió una patada por parte de Yan.

-¡Muere caballero! ¡RELÁMPAGO DE LA CRUZ DEL SUR!-aprovecho para atacar Crayfuss, derrotando a Lucas y destruyendo parte de su armadura.

-Creo que eso fue suficiente, ahora a esperar a que los otros terminen su trabajo-dijo Yaga apoyándose en un muro destruido.

Con Shura…

-¡EXCALIBUR!-ataco el dorado de la décima casa, pero los dos caballeros de la Corona lo esquivaron y contraatacaron.

-Patético, caballero dorado ¡Ahora muere! ¡CORONA DE LLAMAS!-lanzo su técnica Atlas.

-¡HERCULES RENACIENTE!-se unió a su compañero de armas Jao.

Así Shura también fue derrotado por la combinación de sus enemigos, dejando ahora solamente por derrotar a Camus, Izumi y Hyoga, que ya se encontraban atrapados en los Cabellos Dorados de Belenger.

-¡Shura!-Camus se percató de la derrota de su compañero a igual que Izumi y Hyoga.

-Creo que es hora de ponerle punto final ¡Mueran!-Belenger añadió más presión a sus enemigos y luego los quemo.

-Listo, nuestro trabajo ya está hecho, llevemos a ese inútil Juez del Hades y vámonos-dijo Atlas alejándose, sus compañeros asintieron y lo siguieron.

-M-maestro…, I-Izumi…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Hyoga antes de quedar, al igual que los dos nombrados, inconsciente y al borde de la muerte.

* * *

En la pelea contra Vane B…

-"Esto se está tornando difícil. Además perdí el lado ofensivo de mi cadena"-pensaba Shun bloqueando los ataques de Vane.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-ataco Milo tratando de golpear a Vane B.

-¿Otra vez con eso? –dijo fríamente el peli blanco esquivando a Milo y dándole un corte en la espalda.

-¡Haa!-se dirigió a toda velocidad Astraea para darle un corte en diagonal a Vane B-Estas acabado-dijo de espaldas a su oponente.

-No… tú lo estas-rio levemente Vane B, manteniéndose erguido y sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Eh?-Astraea no entendió lo que pasaba hasta que sintió un gran dolor y noto que había recibido cortes en sus brazos, piernas, alas y abdomen.

-¡Astraea!-exclamaron con preocupación Nymph y Shun tratando de ir en su ayuda, pero Vane se interpuso.

-Siguen ustedes-dijo con una mirada sádica el albino.

-Disculpa… ¿Y qué hay de mí?-dijo una voz seria.

-¿Qué?-Vane apenas se volteó para ver recibió un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando hacia un costado.

-¡Zero!-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Nymph.

-Rápido, ve a ayudar a Astraea. Shun, tú y Milo ayúdenme a pelear contra él-dijo serio el rubio sacando su Z-Saber y entrando en el modo Black Zero.

-Si-los otros tres (digo tres porque Milo se reincorporo luego del golpe) asintieron.

-¿Vas a tratar de pelear conmigo devuelta, Zero?-dijo Vane B blandiendo su catana.

-No… ¡Esta vez definitivamente te derrotare!-dijo el hunter dirigiéndose a atacar al enemigo junto con Milo y Shun.

**Fin.**

**Bueno amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap. En realidad se me hace como que le faltó algo, pero eso lo dirán ustedes. También aclaro que no se habló de la pelea de Jackie ya que el próximo capítulo se tratara de eso (y tal vez también de la historia de Jackie antes de los sucesos de Dreamer Colision) mientras que en este capítulo quise darle rodaje a los otros grupos. **

**Por cierto, también les recuerdo que voten, su elección es importante.**

**Saludos a todos los lectores y gracias por soportar también mis errores de escritura a lo largo de estos 25 capítulos. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!**


	26. La caida de los albinos

**Capítulo 26: Caída de los albinos.**

**Disclaimmer: Los siguientes personajes de (Megaman X, Queens Blade, Sora No Otoshimono y Saint Seiya) pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños. (Los demás personajes son creaciones mías).**

Mientras Milo, Shun y Zero combatían con todas sus fuerzas contra Vane, en otra torre Dokho, Shiryu y los demás se enfrentaban al otro Vane.

-¡DRAGON NACIENTE!-ataco Shiryu descargando el poderoso golpe en dirección a rival.

Vane R no se inmuto y corto (literalmente) la técnica del caballero de bronce. Luego extendió su espada hacia arriba y comenzó a concentrar su energía.

-Maldición, esto es…-Sirius no pudo terminar de decir esto ya que el albino los ataco con su máxima técnica: El Corte del Juicio.

Jean y Cute fueron protegidos por el escudo de Shiryu, que se agrieto debido a la fuerza del impacto mientras que los demás se defendieron a su manera.

-¿Tomoe te encuentras bien?-pregunto Shiryu viendo en dirección a la sacerdotisa.

-Sí, solo estoy un tanto agotada. Veo que así se pelea a un nivel más alto-dijo jadeando un poco Tomoe y volviendo a ponerse en posición defensiva al ver que Vane R estaba concentrando energía en su catana nuevamente.

-¿Es que acaso esto no se termina?-se preguntó por lo bajo Sirius preparándose para el siguiente ataque del albino.

Esta vez hizo un ataque con menos potencia que los guerreros pudieron esquivar, pero no se dieron cuenta de que eso era una trampa.

Apenas ellos saltaron Vane hizo lo mismo estando en una posición perfecta para ejecutar un ataque devastador.

El albino iba a matarlos con un solo movimiento de su arma, pero el corte fue detenido por Dokho y Tomoe que usaron sus espadas (La catana de Tomoe y la espada de Libra).

Así los tres empezaron a pelear a una mayor velocidad en un intercambio de embates, bloqueos y demás espadazos.

La cara de Shiryu era una de preocupación, no porque estaban peleando contra Vane, sino que le preocupaba la sacerdotisa.

-"Tomoe, detente ya. En cuanto comiencen a pelear a la velocidad luz ya no podrás enfrentar a Vane"-pensaba el caballero de Dragón.

Pero algo saco de sus pensamientos al de bronce en cuanto sintió y vio como Tomoe comenzaba a explotar su cosmos.

-¡Haa!-el cosmos de Tomoe crecía más y más, además parecía que la mayor parte de su energía se concentraba en la hoja de su Kushinawa.

-Tomoe no estarás pensando…-Shiryu no termino esa frase ya que Tomoe había reunido suficiente energía y se había lanzado contra Vane.

-¡VUELO DEL DRAGON!-ataco mientras que su cosmos la envolvía haciendo parecer que la punta de su espada era la boca de un dragón chino.

Tanto Dokho como Shiryu estaban sorprendidos de que la joven había podido dominar una técnica así en tan poco tiempo. Pero su sorpresas cesaron al ver que Vane R bloqueo el ataque con su mano y atravesó sin piedad con su espada a la sacerdotisa.

-¡Tomoe!-gritaron todos al unísono al ver a la pelinegra en el piso y con mucha sangre alrededor.

Shiryu estaba furioso, su enojo lo iba consumiendo y quería descargarlo sobre Vane, pero Dokho poso su mano en el hombro del de bronce y comenzó a hablarle.

-Shiryu, no dejes que la ira y la venganza te consuman o son esta batalla será en vano. Además esa chica todavía puede salvarse, siento todavía una débil señal de su cosmos-dijo el maestro de Libra para luego dar unos pasos hacia adelante-Yo peleare con Vane, mientras tú te encargas de salvarla.

Shiryu asintió y se fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba la joven de Hinotomo.

Al acercarse se arrodillo y puso sus manos en la herida que tenía en el vientre.

-Resiste Tomoe-decía el caballero de armadura verde mientras concentraba su cosmos.

Mientras con Dokho…

-Eres bueno, pero aun te falta entrenamiento-dijo el caballero dorado concentrando su cosmos-¡CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!

Vane R trato de hacerle frente a la poderosa técnica, pero los dragones eran demasiados y terminaron impactando en él.

-Increíble, ¿Acaso lo derroto?-pregunto Cute.

-No, solamente logro darle un buen golpe, eso es todo-dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño Sirius viendo como el albino de ropas rojas se levantaba.

-Bien ¿Podemos continuar?-pregunto Dokho tronándose los nudillos.

Vane R no respondió, solo se lanzó a atacar al anciano maestro.

-Hay algo que me parece extraño-dijo Cute pensativa.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Sirius.

-Este tipo (refiriéndose a Vane R) no ha dicho una sola palabra, es como si los ratones le hubieran comido la lengua-dijo la peli rosa.

-Cierto, sé que hay personas que prefieren mantenerse calladas pero esto ya es extremo-dijo el caballero de Tigre mientras miraba el combate del caballero de Libra contra Vane.

Dokho continuaba usando la espada de Libra para poder hacer frente a la catana de Vane R y parecía que el combate poco a poco a favor del caballero ateniense.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaban peleando Jackie y Jess.

-Eres buena…-jadeo un poco Jackie con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo de ti…-la albina también estaba casi en el mismo estado que su hermano.

-Pero enserio, déjame ir, no quiero lastimarte demasiado Jess-dijo Jackie poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-Oh, que lastima, la única forma de pasar es derrotándome-sonrió levemente Jess dando un salto y lanzándole una ráfaga de energía a Jackie, y que este esquivo.

-Como tú quieras-Jackie tomo impulso y se dirigió a atacar a su hermana.

Ambos se encontraban intercambiando golpes a una velocidad impresionante, aun con su cansancio. Ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder.

Jess logro conectar un rodillazo a estomago de Jackie, pero este reacciono rápido y antes de que su hermana pudiera golpearlo, le dio un codazo en la cara.

-Je, creo que debo terminar con esto-rio levemente Jackie aterrizando en el suelo, mientras era envuelto en un aura dorada.

-Sí, así lo quieres-Jess comenzó a ser envuelta por un aura de color rojo, mientras miraba con absoluta seriedad a su hermano.

* * *

Mientras esto sucedía, Zero y los demás combatían con Vane.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-Milo ataco con su aguijón pero Vane logro esquivar casi por completo el ataque.

-Tsk…-dijo por lo bajo el albino viendo que una de las estrellas de Antares le había acertado-¿Eh?

Zero había hecho un clon de él (más específicamente un holograma) y a Vane le costaba saber cuál de los dos era el verdadero.

-¡Haa!-ambos dieron un corte, el Zero original un corte descendente y el holograma uno horizontal.

Vane se valió de su suerte y trato de bloquear al Zero del corte descendente, lo bueno es que había acertado, lo malo era que Shun apareció detrás de él y lo golpeo con su cadena defensiva enviándolo con Milo y este lo recibió con su Aguja Escarlata.

-Ya solo faltan 5 aguijones más, ríndete o muere-advirtió Milo de pie frente a un adolorido Vane.

-¿Rendirme dices? Lo lamento pero no está en mi vocabulario-dijo con una leve sonrisa Vane levantándose del suelo.

-Pues entonces muere ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-ataco Milo.

Vane hizo un rápido movimiento ejecutando una voltereta pasando de largo del rival y a la vez golpeándolo con su técnica: Sombra de las cien hojas.

-N-no puede ser…-fue lo último que dijo Milo antes de quedar en el suelo con sangre fluyendo de su espalda y brazos.

-Uno menos, quedan tres-dijo envainando a Yakami el albino.

Zero uso su dash para aproximarse al albino pero este salto hacia atrás desenvainando a Yakami y lanzando una onda de viento cortante al caer, que por los pelos el hunter esquivo.

-Entiende Zero, esta batalla ya la perdieron-dijo fríamente el de ojos rojos.

-La batalla no se define hasta que se termina-respondió serio el de armadura roja saltando a atacar a Vane.

* * *

Devuelta con Jackie y Jess…

-Este es el final Jess, te derrotare a pesar de que seas mi hermana y mi ser más querido-decía Jackie aumentando más el aura que lo rodeaba, mientras todo el jardín artificial parecía comenzar a desmoronarse por el poder de ambos.

-Yo tampoco tendré ningún remordimiento, eres ahora solo un rebelde cualquiera y debes morir por tu traición-dijo con su voz fría Jess que tenía un aura de igual tamaño que la de Jackie.

-¡Terminemos con esto, Jess!-exclamo lanzándose el joven de traje preparando el puño.

-¡Jackie!-exclamo haciendo lo mismo la albina.

La colisión fue tan grande que dejo en ruinas el jardín y el estallido se sintió en toda la base.

Al empezar a disiparse el humo se encontraban ambos de espaldas a una cierta distancia.

-Jeje… bien hecho… pero hiciste trampa-dijo con dificultad para respirar Jackie mientras veía como unas gotas de sangre caían en el suelo. El joven de ojos amarillos tenía un corte profundo en el hombro y uno más pequeño en la zona de las costillas.

-No me vengas… con eso… tú también lo hiciste-sonrió levemente Jess viendo la enorme herida que tenía en vientre.

-Cierto-sonrió igual que su hermana el de sombrero soltando el subfusil Thompson con el que había hecho tal herida a la albina.

Jess también soltó la lanza, que desapareció al hacer contacto con el suelo, lo mismo había pasado con el arma de Jackie.

-Felicidades hermano… ganaste-dijo dándole una sonrisa la de ropas rojas.

-Espera, Jess-dijo Jackie dándose la vuelta y comenzando a correr (aun con sus heridas) hacia donde estaba su hermana. Pero un remolino envolvió a Jess y esta desapareció-discúlpame por haberte dejado sola, hermanita-murmuro derramando una lagrima.

Jackie dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba la salida, pero se desmayó preso del cansancio y las heridas que tenía.

* * *

En otro lugar de la fortaleza nevada…

-Vamos Tomoe, resiste-decía el caballero de Dragón concentrando aún más su cosmos.

Cute, Jean y Sirius solo eran espectadores entre como Shiryu trataba de salvar la vida de Tomoe y de cómo Dokho peleaba al mismo nivel de Vane R sin problemas.

Shiryu dio un impulso más de cosmo y luego se detuvo.

-¿Tomoe?-pregunto en voz baja el caballero de bronce viendo a la sacerdotisa temiendo lo peor.

-…-en eso la guerrera de Hinotomo comenzó a parpadear débilmente hasta que abrió sus ojos-¿Shiryu?

-¡Impresionante, lo logro!-exclamo con una sonrisa Jean.

-"Así que los caballeros no solo usamos el cosmos para la batalla"-pensó sonriendo Sirius.

Dokho volteo por un instante para ver que su pupilo había tenido éxito.

-Shiryu, si ya terminaste, creo que puedes ayudarme con este problema-dijo el maestro de Libra.

-¡Sí!-asintió Shiryu poniéndose de pie-Quédate aquí, lo has hecho bien-dio una sonrisa a Tomoe para luego ir con su maestro.

-Shiryu, tengo un plan pero necesitamos a alguien más para que funcione-dijo el viejo maestro viendo hacia atrás y dando una leve sonrisa.

-Claro que será un gusto ayudarlos-dijo el "tercero": Sirius.

-Bueno, escúchenme, solo tenemos una oportunidad así que no la desperdiciemos…-dijo Dokho comenzando a explicar su plan. Luego de esto se volvió hacia donde estaba Vane-¿Listos?

-¡Sí!-asintieron ambos caballeros de bronce.

Entonces el caballero de Libra y el caballero de Dragón comenzaron a hacer las mismas posiciones.

-¡FURIA DE LOS MIL DRAGONES DE ROZAN!-exclamaron algo haciendo un ataque parecido al de los cien dragones pero con mayor potencia.

Vane R trataba de esquivarlos o desviarlos pero los dragones seguían apareciendo y algunos ya habían impactado en él.

-Perfecto, parece que van a derrotarlo-dijo con confianza Jean.

-No, esto no es suficiente, solo han causado unas pocas heridas-dijo Tomoe viendo seria la pelea.

-Yo aun no entiendo para que llamo a Sirius, si está ahí parado viendo como los demás se esfuerzan-dijo Cute.

Jean y las chicas se quedaron atentos viendo la pelea, y aun con la duda de Cute.

Los últimos dragones que lanzaron maestro y alumno atacaron al mismo tiempo. Vane R los bloqueo pero perdió la visibilidad de sus enemigos por unos segundos. En cuanto logro ver con claridad, se llevó una sorpresa para nada grata: Sirius se encontraba frente a él con su cosmos concentrado y su puño preparado.

-Sorpresa… ¡COLMILLO DEL MONTE LU!-exclamo el joven caballero de Tigre golpeando con la devastadora técnica al albino.

Hubo una gran explosión que casi destruye el pasillo si no fuera por la fuerte construcción de la base.

-Lo… logre…-jadeo Sirius viendo al ya derrotado albino que estaba aparentemente muerto y con su catana rojiza, rota.

-Bien hecho, Sirius-felicito Dokho poniendo su mano en el hombro del caballero de bronce-e incluso has logrado por unos segundos despertar el séptimo sentido por unos momentos-dijo dejando al más joven con expresión de sorpresa.

-Sí, has luchado como un verdadero caballero de Athena-elogio Shiryu para luego ver al albino que había sido derrotado-Maestro, mire eso.

En eso e cuerpo de Vane R comienza a desaparecer mientras que su espada (con su hoja partida a la mitad) comienza a elevarse, y luego desaparece en un destello rojo.

-Hmm… este guerrero con el que nos hemos enfrentado al parecer no era Vane-dijo Dokho pensativo.

-Cierto, su cosmos solo estaba en esa espada-decía con la misma expresión el caballero de Dragón-Lo que me parece más posible es que el Vane al que nos enfrentamos sea… un clon.

-Eso quiere decir que el verdadero Vane debe estar peleando con alguien más-pensó en voz alta Sirius.

-No lo sé, pero nosotros debemos continuar-dijo Dokho.

-¡Sí!-asintieron los demás y continuaron su camino.

* * *

A las afueras de la fortaleza nevada…

Sohara, Tomoki y los demás se encontraban presenciando como un ya inconsciente Seth trataba de reanimar a Ikaros.

También algunos estaban discutiendo la forma de que todos pudieran entrar a la fortaleza.

En eso Seth eleva su cosmos de forma impresionante y luego de esto cae al suelo.

-¡Seth!-Sohara corre hacia donde estaba el caballero de Arpa, aun inconsciente.

-Lo logro…-murmuro Tomoki de forma muy baja.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos los que estaban cerca.

-¡Lo logro! ¡Ikaros está viva!-exclamo sonriendo el de Sorami mientras veía como la angeloid abría lentamente los ojos.

-¿Amo?-pregunto con su voz un tanto inocente la peli rosa y este le dio una feliz sonrisa.

-"Seth lo logro"-pensó con una leve sonrisa Kanon para luego volver a prestar atención a su conversación con los caballeros dorados.

* * *

Devuelta en la fortaleza…

-Se terminó Vane, esta vez ya no tienes escapatoria-dijo Zero mirando fijamente a su rival, ambos mostraban ahora signos de cansancio y leves daños.

-¿Enserio estas seguro de eso? Piénsalo bien, los únicos todavía en pie son: Tú, el caballero de Andrómeda y esa angeloid de cabello azul que tiene un poder despreciable-analizo brevemente Vane con una leve sonrisa-Creo que esta victoria será para mí-dijo el de cabellos blancos apareciendo detrás de Zero y Shun dispuesto a atacarlos con un ataque de viento cortante, pero su espada fue detenida por la dañada cadena de Shun.

-Como tu dijiste yo también sigo en pie-dijo Shun tratando de mantener su agarre.

-¿Y crees que con eso me asustas?-dijo Vane tomando con su mano la cadena de Shun halándola hacia él y a la vez a su dueño-¡Te tengo!

Apenas Shun estuvo cerca del albino, este lo golpeo con un ataque de energía que género en su mano, impactando en la boca del estómago del bronceado.

-¡Shun!-exclamaron con preocupación Nymph y Zero al ver como este se encontraba tirado en el suelo gravemente herido y con su armadura hecha pedazos.

-Uno menos y solo quedan dos…-dijo desenvainando a Yakami el de ropas blancas-¿Qué te parece un duelo de espadas?

Zero solo gruño mirando con enojo al albino al mismo tiempo que se ponía en guardia con su Z-Saber.

Vane hizo el primer movimiento pero Zero logro bloquear su embate, luego intercambiaron varios embates y cortes pero siempre eran bloqueados o esquivados.

-Zero, ya debes saberlo, tú tienes un límite. Yo soy capaz de resistir más, pero tú no soportaras por mucho esta pelea-dijo confiado Vane.

-Ya lo veremos, miserable-dijo manteniendo su actitud seria Zero-"Aunque es cierto, si no hago algo pronto estoy perdido"-pensaba el hunter.

-¡SOMBRA DE LAS CIEN HOJAS!-ataco Vane, los golpes eran tan veloces que Zero apenas podía bloquearlos y termino siendo golpeado-Zero, creo que es horas de terminar contigo-dijo decidido el albino, aunque para el toda la pelea era un juego sencillo que podría haber terminado antes.

-"Esto no puede terminar así…"-pensaba el rubio mientras que su rival se dirigía a atacarlo.

-¡Muere de una vez, Zero!-exclamo el de ropas blancas a punto de dar un corte que daría por terminada la batalla.

Aunque, algo sucedió, tanto Vane como Zero estaban sorprendidos (Vane más bien, estaba con una expresión de enojo) ya que Nymph había tomado por la espalda a el de ojos rojos.

-¿¡Que haces basura!? ¡Suéltame!-decía furioso Vane mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre.

-Nivel Máximo de Hackeo: ¡Activado!-dijo la angeloid usando su habilidad en el albino.

-¡Suéltame ya!-Vane expulso una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo, apartando (y también dejando un tanto herida) a la angeloid-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-Vane trataba de volverse hacia atrás para matar a Nymph pero su cuerpo no respondía-Mi cuerpo ¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo? ¡No puedo moverme!-decía con furia el albino.

-¿Eh?-Zero estaba tan confundido como Vane.

-He utilizado mi habilidad de Hackeo para bloquear la movilidad de tu cuerpo, en otras palabras: te quedaras ahí como si fueras una estatua-decía con voz débil Beta.

-¡Maldita, eres una perra!-la insultaba el albino.

-¡Vane! ¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-decía Zero comenzando a transformarse mientras un aura lo cubría.

En cuanto el aura que había rodeado a Zero se disipo, este ya estaba en su forma Absolute Zero.

Vane sabía que ese era su final, Zero no se encontraba a más de 3 metros de distancia, aun así trataba de liberarse de la parálisis.

-Este golpe va por todos los que has perjudicado, por las vidas que arrebataste en otros universos-decía concentrando toda sus fuerzas en un solo golpe-¡Haa!-se lanzó a atacar al albino.

Cuando Zero estaba a pocos centímetros, Vane logro recuperar sorpresivamente su movilidad y realizo un corte ascendente en diagonal con su Yakami.

Zero igualmente logro golpear a Vane, saliendo este despedido por la fuerza del golpe.

-"Bien Zero, me has derrotado como un verdadero guerrero, aunque con un poco de ayuda de tus amigos. Igual acepto mi derrota"-decía en su mente mientras caía gravemente herido el albino con una leve sonrisa.

-Zero…-Nymph dijo en un tono de voz algo débil viendo que el rubio había quedado en silencio. El hunter dejo ver su rostro en el cual tenía una leve sonrisa y luego levanto el pulgar dejando tranquila y feliz a la peli azul.

-¿Puedes levantarte?-pregunto volviendo a entrar en su forma normal el reploid legendario y extendiendo su mano, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse a Nymph.

-Si…-asintio aun con una sonrisa la angeloid aceptando la mano del hunter.

-Debemos ir a ver cómo están los otros-sugirió Zero.

-Astraea se encuentra bien, pero Milo y Shun resultaron más heridos-dijo Beta a punto de dirigirse a ayudar a los caballeros junto con el hunter rojo.

-¡Alto!-exclamo una voz detrás de ellos.

Se trataba de Iris que aun con lo debilitada que estaba, los apuntaba con su Buster.

Zero la miraba con indiferencia y Nymph con sorpresa.

-Si quieren seguir, tendrán que derrotarme-dijo con voz decidida la reploid.

-No voy a pelear con alguien que ya fue derrotada-dijo Zero dándose media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Iris parecía estar a punto de dispararle hasta que Nymph se interpuso.

-No dejare que le hagas daño-dijo a pequeña angeloid sorprendiendo a Iris.

-Ya veo…-dijo la reploid castaña esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-Nymph, cuida bien a Zero y nunca lo abandones-dijo la de armadura negra para después bajar su arma y dirigiéndose a ayudar a Vane.

-Iris…-murmuro sorprendida Nymph ante el cambiar de parecer de la nombrada.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar-dijo con una sonrisa la castaña desapareciendo en un haz de luz junto con Vane.

-Hey Nymph, ¿Me ayudas?-pregunto Zero que se encontraba ayudando a Shun. Nymph asintió y fue con él.

* * *

Mientras en un lugar alejado de la fortaleza, mejor dicho en una base en el espacio…

-Je, Vane y su noviecita fueron derrotados-dijo Seg parado frente una gran pantalla, llevaba los brazos completamente vendados debido a las heridas recibidas en la batalla y tenía ropas nuevas (no eran diferentes a las anteriores)

-Bien ¿Ya diste la orden a nuestros "subordinados" que cumplieron su deber?-pregunto Berlion que se encontraba en una especie de trono en la sala, mientras jugaba con una copa de vino en su mano.

-Sí señor, aunque aun no lo entiendo-dijo Seg rascándose la nuca con el dedo índice.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Berlion.

-¿Por qué decirles que luego de cumplir con sus órdenes los deja irse al universo que se les plazca?-pregunto el albino.

-Porque son solo peones momentáneos, no los necesito para otra cosa-respondió el líder-Y como soy generoso, los dejé por así decirlo "libres".

-Ya veo, ¿Pero acaso no le preocupa que esos ineptos lleguen aquí?-dijo con una leve sonrisa Seg refiriéndose a los guerreros que se habían infiltrado a la fortaleza.

-Para nada…-carcajeo un poco Berlion-Yo solo puedo hacerme cargo de esas pestes, solo me divierto con ellos-termino de decir dándole un trago a su copa-por cierto, ¿Enviaste las tropas al campamento de nuestros "invitados"?

-Sí, ya se encuentran en camino-respondió Seg sonriendo con malevolencia.

-Bien, dejemos que el juego continúe-dijo el Lord presenciando la pantalla que le mostraba al grupo de Seiya y los demás corriendo por los pasillos de una de las torres.

**Fin.**

**Bueno, otras 3.000 y un poco más de palabras. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y antes de terminar aclarare algunas dudas que pienso que tienen:**

**-¿Por qué los que se encuentran en las afueras de la fortaleza no entran con la tele transportación de Mu o Shaka?**

**-Porque en este mundo, tanto Mu como Shaka no tienen la capacidad de transportar a muchos debido a la intervención de la máquina de Berlion.**

**-¿Habrá un omake de la historia de Jackie y Jess? (esa es una pregunta que yo mismo me formule no se ustedes)**

**-Posiblemente haya un omake que explique muchas cosas.**

**-¿Habrá pronto un final?**

**-Tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe? Todavía tengo ideas para rato.**

**Ok, terminando con esto me gustaría agregar que dejen sus opiniones en los Reviews con libertad, que les gusta y que no. Y acuérdense de votar (las opciones están en el final del episodio 23, aunque pueden dar sus opciones)**

**Saludos.**


End file.
